La Profecía del Héroe
by Sir Roland Hope
Summary: Desde tiempos inmemoriales existe una profecía sobre un ninja, un ninja que traerá salvación al mundo ninja. Jiraiya estaba convencido de que cierto rubio era ese shinobi del que hablaba profecía, pero... ¿y si no?. Profecía o no, para Hinata y para los demás siempre será un héroe.
1. El Adiós

Hola, antes que nada un saludo a ti persona que estás leyendo esto. Después de AÑOS de no pasarme por esta página, decidí comenzar a leer y muchos recuerdos vinieron a mi, que me hicieron escribir esta historia que espero disfruten. Tengan un poco de paciencia en cuanto a las actualizaciones, que les aseguro de antemano, esta será una historia que terminaré y de igual manera, si eres un antiguo lector de las otras historias que tengo inconclusa, te aseguro que esas también serán re-editadas y terminadas (esto último debido a muchos errores ortográficos, gramaticales y un poco de inconsistencia en cuanto a la historia, que espero poder corregir en un futuro próximo.

En esta historia, intentaré apegarme lo más posible a la personalidad de cada personaje de la serie, además de agregar 2 personajes nuevos, un hombre y una mujer, que vienen a representar la inmersión del propio lector en la historia. También quiero aclarar que conservaré muchos términos en español y solamente cierta terminología la dejaré en japonés (sobre todo cosas como el -kun, -san, -sama, -sensei, que ayudan mucho a identificar las intenciones de un personaje al hablar, así como también los nombres de algunas técnicas que yo considero son icónicas, como es el caso del chidori, rasengan, entre otras), esto lo hago debido a que para mi, que siempre intento imaginar la voz de los personajes en mi cabeza al estar leyendo, pierde mucho sentido si están "hablando" en español, y de repente hablan en japonés al usar expresiones como "baka", "teme", "dattebayo", el nombre de los jutsus, etc., lo hago por ese motivo, pero si eso significa algo negativo para ustedes, déjenme saberlo en sus review.

La historia será de aventura/drama, pero de forma paralela llevará su toque romántico entre varios personajes. Sin mas que agregar solo me queda decir que cada personaje es propiedad de sus respectivos autores, y yo sólo los estoy usando para describir este relato.

Si quieren ver las imágenes de algunos personajes (sobre todo de los originales) manden un mensaje y con gusto les mando las ligas correspondientes.

 **LA PROFECÍA DEL HÉROE**

CAPÍTULO 1: EL ADIÓS

Jiraiya el galante, ese siempre había sido un apodo que pensó iba con su personalidad, un hombre que jamás perdía el toque a pesar de los constantes rechazos, problemas, malas decisiones y sobre todo pésima suerte con las mujeres, siempre se podía verlo con una gran sonrisa, listo para ejecutar su próximo plan para intentar sorprender a Tsunade, que a pesar de los años nunca dio un paso atrás en su objetivo por conquistarla, y aunque ella siempre lo rechazaba, a veces de formas muy violentas, en el fondo sabía que ella se sentía halagada con la manera en que Jiraiya siempre intentaba acercarse a ella, aunque no lo demostrase.

Si, Jiraiya era un hombre al que se podía apreciar fácilmente, un hombre que siempre traía su buena vibra y contagiaba a los demás con ella, un hombre que a pesar de no tener una familia de sangre, nunca le hizo falta pues vio en todos sus pupilos mas que alumnos, vio a hijos que poco a poco se iban convirtiendo en hombres, y que el gustoso ayudaría a cumplir su sueño, a su vez, Jiraiya era un hombre muy respetado, un ninja muy poderoso que se ganó el sobrenombre, junto con Orochimaru y Tsunade, de Sannin: un ninja legendario sin comparación alguna.

Pero todo lo anterior ya no importaba, ya estaba muerto, había emprendido una misión suicida, una misión de la cual él sabía que no volvería, una misión de la cual Tsunade sabía que no regresaría y aún así lo dejó irse, una misión que ambos sabían era el único que podría llevar a cabo, una misión para revelar los oscuros planes de los Akatsuki y a su vez, revelar la identidad de su oscuro líder.

 **-** _ **Siempre lo dijiste viejo tonto, "la vida de un shinobi no se mide por su manera de vivir, sino de lo que hizo antes de su muerte", ¿no pudiste simplemente hacerte a un lado?, ¿tenías que morir también tu?**_ **-** Eran los pensamientos de Tsunade mientras veía el cielo estrellado desde la ventana de su oficina, amargas lagrimas caían desde sus ojos, lagrimas que llevaban el nombre del viejo Sannin escritas en ellas.

El último alumno de Jiraiya, aquel con el que había pasado más tiempo que nadie, aquel que acogió como a un hijo después de que Minato le concedió el honor de ser su padrino, aquel que él estaba seguro superaría a todos los Hokages anteriores, era Naruto. Después de enterarse lo que había ocurrido con su maestro quería estar sólo, no quería estar cerca de nadie, no quería que nadie le dijera nada, no quería escuchar sus "lo siento", "todo estará mejor", "el no hubiera querido verte así", la gente no sabia nada sobre él, nada lo haría sentir mejor. Es por todo ello que se refugió en la banca de un parque debajo de la luz tintineante de una lámpara en mal estado, ahí yacía él con una paleta en la mano, una paleta idéntica como las que Jiraiya solía compartir con él después de un arduo día de entrenamiento, no sabía porque la había comprado, si para recordar esos momentos que vivió a su lado, o sólo como un capricho ahora que se había ido. Esa paleta era acompañada por un río de lágrimas, lagrimas que lo hacían sentir aún mas miserable que nunca, jamás había sentido tanto dolor en su vida, jamás se había sentido de esa manera, sólo quería que todo fuera un mal sueño, que de repente llegara Kakashi y le dijera que todo era obra de un genjutsu, que Sakura le dijera que estaba muy enfermo y todo lo había imaginado, o que simple y sencillamente estaba dormido y en cualquier momento despertaría, pero no.

Cerca de ahí, detrás de un árbol que había al lado de unos columpios, una figura femenina estaba de pie viendo al rubio, en cualquier otra circunstancia Naruto se habría dado cuenta de su presencia, pero esta vez no, estaba tan sumido en su dolor que sus sensores se apagaron y Hinata lo sabía, después de escuchar las noticias por parte de Kakashi y Sakura cuando ella y su equipo llegaron a la aldea, supo que Naruto estaría destrozado por ello, aunque jamás habían hablado al respecto, no era ningún secreto que para Naruto, Jiraiya era el padre que nunca tuvo. Y ahora ella se encontraba ahí, a escasos metros del rubio, el rubio del cual había estado enamorada toda su vida, el chico con la sonrisa más cálida y hermosa que había visto en su vida, ahora estaba ahí sumido en llanto, ella sentía que el corazón se le hacía pedazos al verlo así, quería ir con él, abrazarlo y darle su hombro para llorar pero no podía, su timidez y el miedo de hacer que las cosas se pusieran peor la invadían, pero en esta ocasión debía hacer un esfuerzo, un esfuerzo por aquel muchacho que vivía en su corazón y así lo hizo, comenzó a acercarse hasta que quedó frente a él.

- **Naruto...-kun...** \- No podía decir más, ella también quería llorar en ese momento al verlo de esa manera, tenía una de sus manos cubriendo su boca, en un intento vago por soportar el llanto, Naruto sólo se limito a voltear a verla, sorprendido.

- **¿Hinata?...¿qu-qué haces aquí?** \- El rubio intentaba no sollozar, intentaba que la chica no lo viera de esa manera, pero era muy obvio que ya lo había hecho, en ese momento el Naruto fuerte que todos conocen se había esfumado, ahora sólo era él y el sentimiento que lo invadía.

- **Supe...supe lo que pasó** -Dijo la kunoichi de forma tímida- **Lo que pasó con Jiraiya-sama, yo... lo siento mucho-** Naruto sólo apartó la mirada, mientras los sollozos seguían presentes, Hinata se sentó a su lado, volteándolo a ver.

- **Sera mejor que te vayas Hinata... yo sólo le traigo cosas malas a las personas, el... el murió por mi culpa-** Confesó el ninja mirándola a los ojos. Hinata pudo ver a través de su mirada, pudo ver a aquel pequeño Naruto sentado en el columpio, con miedo, miedo de si mismo.

- **No... no Naruto-kun, no digas eso, era imposible que pudieras hacer algo, tu...-** Pero no pudo continuar, pues el rubio la interrumpió de manera violenta.

 **-¡Claro que es mi culpa!, el murió a manos de esos malditos que quieren esto-** Dijo mientras ponía su mano en el abdomen, apretándola- **Si esto no viviera dentro de mi... si yo no estuviera aquí, él... él seguiría con vida-** Llegados a este punto, a Hinata comenzaron a brotarle las lagrimas de sus aperlados ojos, le dolía que Naruto pensara eso de si mismo, que no pensara en todo lo bueno que ha traído a la aldea y a las personas que viven en ella, pero a su vez lo comprendía... comprendía el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, el miedo que sentía al estar ahí y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, así que hizo lo impensable: le tomó la mano, y la sujetó con fuerza.

- **Por favor... Naruto-kun, por favor no pienses eso... tu, tu eres una persona importante para todos en la aldea, has hecho muchas cosas buenas por todos, por mi... si tu no estuvieras... por favor, no pienses así-** Dijo con firmeza, como pocas veces había hecho en su vida.

 **-Voy a vengarme, yo... yo voy a acabar con todos ellos, yo te prometo... te prometo que lo haré-** En ese momento a Hinata le pareció ver un destello rojizo en su mirada, sentía la ira emanando de él.

- **No... no por favor, la venganza... la venganza sólo te consumirá y hará que te sientas peor-** El rubio la miraba desconcertado- **Vengándote no harás que Jiraiya-sama esté de vuelta, sólo lograrás hacerte daño a ti mismo... dejarás de ser tu mismo, sólo continuarás el ciclo de odio-** Naruto hacía lo imposible por evitar seguir llorando, pero los sollozos volvían a el y sus ojos otra vez se tornaban vidriosos.

- **¿Entonces que debo hacer?-** Preguntó entre lagrimas, Hinata no sabía que decirle, no tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta, pero de momento ella sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era llorar... sacar todo ese sentimiento que lo abrumaba en ese momento.

- **No lo sé... pero está bien si quieres llorar...-** Y no necesitó decir más, en ese momento el rubio se quebró, el ninja fuerte y hábil que ella conocía, en ese momento no era más que una persona dejándose llevar por los sentimientos. El comenzó a llorar mas fuerte y sollozar con más intensidad, casi llegando a gritar por el dolor que sentía en ese momento, ella lo abrazó y el aceptó ese abrazo, y como había pensado desde un inicio: ahí estaba su hombro para llorar todo lo que quisiera.

::::::

Los días habían pasado y Naruto no salía de su departamento, desde lo que sucedió en el parque sólo algunas personas habían podido verlo y hablar con él, entre esas personas estaban Kakashi, que había ido a visitarlo para ver como estaba, si bien Kakashi no era la persona más comprensiva del mundo, entendía como se sentía en ese momento, pues él quien había perdido a sus padres y a sus 2 compañeros de equipo, sabía por lo que Naruto estaba pasando. Sakura fue otra de las personas que había podido ver a Naruto, y eso fue cuando lo visitó para revisar su estado de salud, ver que el chico no se había enfermado o algo así. Por último fue visitado por Hinata, Kiba y Shino, la chica tenía la intención de visitarlo ella sola, pero su timidez le impidió ejecutar esa tarea, por lo que pidió ayuda a sus compañeros para ir a verlo y llevarle algo de comer, pues Sakura le comentó cuando lo visitó, que el chico no había comido nada en días.

Cuando por fin salió de su departamento para respirar aire fresco y disfrutar del sol, lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a Tsunade, Sakura le había comentado que la Hokage quería verlo cuanto antes, y de una vez por todas el quería zanjar ese asunto. Pero lo que fue una sorpresa para él, fue que una vez que entró en la oficina de la Hokage, no sólo estaba ahí la mujer líder de la aldea, sino también estaban Kakashi, Yamato, los 2 consejeros de la aldea, además de 3... ¿sapos?.

- **¿Qué... qué significa esto?-** Pregunto Naruto al ver a todos reunidos

- **Ellos 3 son visitantes del Monte Myoboku, vienen a hablarte de algo importante-** Contestó la rubia a las interrogantes del ninja.

- **Hola Naruto-chan-** Habló uno de los sapos, los 3 eran pequeños, pero este se miraba algo... viejo- **Antes de morir, Jiraiya-chan dejó un mensaje sobre lo que descubrió-** Habló para después mostrar el código escrito en su espalda- **Aún no sabemos lo que significa, pero esperamos averiguarlo pronto, mientras tanto debemos hablar de lo que pasará contigo...-** Pero el viejo sapo no pudo continuar, debido a que fue interrumpido por Naruto.

- **O no sapo anciano, yo no voy a dejar que nadie más salga lastimado por mi culpa, yo pelearé...-** Pero no pudo continuar porque un golpe de karate en la cabeza lo hizo callar, otro de los sapos, una mujer casi tan vieja como el primero, saltó a la acción.

 **-Deja que Pa terminé de explicarse niño maleducado-** Sentenció Shima

 **-Gracias Ma, cómo decía niño, queremos que vuelvas con nosotros al Monte Myoboku para instruirte en el arte del Senjutsu-** Finalizó Fukasaku

- **Yo...-** Empezó a hablar Naruto- **Creo que no termino de entender a lo que se refieren**

 **-Naruto... ellos son Fukasaku-sama, Shima-sama y Kosuke-san-** Dijo Tsunade mientras señalaba a cada uno de los sapos- **Quieren que vayas con ellos a su hogar, y que lleves el mismo entrenamiento que hizo Jiraiya cuando era joven, y con suerte... eso nos ayudará en nuestra batalla contra los Akatsuki, y no necesitarás que nadie más meta las manos al fuego por ti, si es lo que quieres**

El rubio parecía dudoso, pero a Tsunade y los demás les parecía más bien que Naruto no terminaba de entender lo que le estaban explicando, por lo que Kakashi y Yamato salieron al rescate.

- **Debes ir Naruto-** Hablo el ninja del elemento madera.

- **Nosotros cuidaremos de la aldea mientras no estas-** Finalizó Kakashi haciendo la señal de la paz mientras veía al rubio, aún dudoso.

- **Bien... si es para hacerme más fuerte, lo haré-** Respondió dejando todas las dudas de lado

- **Perfecto, usaremos el jutsu de invocación para llevarte con nosotros Naruto-chan-** Hablo el viejo sapo- **Asi que ve por tus cosas de una vez-** Tras decir eso, el rubio salió de la oficina de la Hokage rumbo a su casa.

 **-Tsunade-chan-** Habló esta vez Shima dirigiéndose a la Hokage- **Kosuke-san se quedará aquí, el podrá enviar y recibir mensajes entre nosotros, por lo que si necesitan a Naruto, si ocurre alguna emergencia no duden en decirle a él-** Finalizó mientras el último sapo, mucho más joven que los otros 2 asentía con la cabeza y de brazos cruzados.

- **Espero esto no sea un error Tsunade, y sólo le estés dando más poder a una bomba que no puedes controlar, o peor aún... atraer a los enemigos hasta aquí-** Dijo el consejero de lentes a la Hokage.

 **-Dejen que yo me preocupe de eso... maldición-** Finalizó Tsunade ya fastidiada.

::::::

Naruto se dirigía hacia su departamento, aún dudoso de todo lo que le habían dicho, pero una cosa era clara: el quería volverse más fuerte, y si lo que los sapos le proponían le ayudaba a alcanzar dicho objetivo, él aceptaría. Una vez que llegó hasta su puerta, vio a una chica parada en ella, tocando.

- **¿Hinata?-** Preguntó el rubio un tanto sorprendido de verla ahí parada.

- **¿Naruto-kun?, yo... yo pensé que estabas en casa, y... te traje algo para comer-** Le dijo con un leve sonrojo en el rostro, mientras le desviaba la mirada y le mostraba la comida, dentro de una cajita y envuelta en un pequeño mantel, ideal para un viaje, como el que estaba a punto de emprender.

- **Muchas gracias Hinata, la última vez no pude agradecerte por la comida, pero estaba deliciosa-** Dijo mientras tomaba lo que ella traía entre sus manos, y lo que parecía un pequeño elogio, se tradujo en un sonrojo más intenso por parte de ella.

- **Que... que bueno que te gustó-** Habló con un ligero tartamudeo- **Y me alegra que ya hayas salido de casa-**

 **-Si... bueno yo, ahora debo hacer un viaje, iré a entrenar a un lugar donde el sabio pervertido entrenó cuando era joven-** Dijo Naruto con un aire nostálgico, aunque en un principio a la chica le pareció cómica la forma en la que Naruto se dirigía al fallecido Sannin, la realidad es que la ponía triste saber que Naruto se volvería a ir, como aquella vez hace algunos años cuando lo vio partir con el susodicho ninja, con la promesa de hacerse más fuerte.

- **¿Te irás?...¿cuando te vas?-** Preguntó la chica con timidez, la verdad le daba miedo pensar que el chico volvería a irse por años, justo cuando comenzaba a acercarse un poco más a él, justo cuando tomó el valor de ir a visitarlo ella sola.

- **Me iré en este momento, sólo vine por mis cosas-** Dijo mientras abría la puerta y le permitía el paso a la chica, ambos entraron al departamento y ella notó que seguía igual de desordenado que la última vez, quizá hasta un poco más, a pesar de las burlas de Kiba y de Shino con respecto a la limpieza del rubio, cosa que hizo que ella los regañara una vez que salieron de ahí.

Desde el marco de la puerta, Hinata sólo podía ver como el chico empacaba algo de ropa, herramientas ninja y por supuesto, algo de ramen instantáneo en una maleta de viaje, notó también que la comida que le había llevado la puso junto a la maleta, le alegró saber que tenía la intención de llevársela a su entrenamiento, ella estaba segura que eso le daría aún más fuerza.

- **Entonces... eso significa que es un adiós-** Dijo la chica desviando la mirada hacia el suelo, Naruto sólo sonrió al verla.

 **-Claro que no Hinata, volveré mas pronto de lo que crees, y verás que me volveré muy fuerte y así podré protegerlos, a todos-** Habló sin dejar de sonreír, eso hizo que el sonrojo de la chica volviera una vez más- **Por cierto, quiero que cuides esto-** Dijo mientras le entregaba una llave, la cual iba unida a un llavero de un vaso de ramen instantáneo- **Es mi única llave de la casa, y al lugar que iré, bueno... no quiero perderla, y quiero saber si puedo dejarla contigo-** Mencionó Naruto un tanto apenado con una mano detrás de su cabeza mientras reía de forma nerviosa.

 **-Si, yo... yo cuidaré de ella-** Contestó la chica de cabello azulado, mientras tomaba dicha llave con cuidado y la llevaba a su pecho, abrazándola.

- **Gracias... en ese caso, nos veremos pronto Hinata-** Finalizó para después comenzar a correr en dirección a la torre del Hokage.

- **Na...¡Naruto-kun!-** Al decir esto hizo que Naruto volteara a verla mientras corría- **¡Ten un buen viaje!, ¡esfuérzate!-** Mientras agitaba la mano en forma de despedida, Naruto sólo le dedicó una enorme sonrisa mientras su silueta se perdía con la distancia.

::::::

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que el chico había partido rumbo al hogar de los sapos, en la aldea las cosas transcurrían de forma medianamente normal, hasta donde se puede decir, pero en un lugar recóndito a las afueras de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión entre 2 facciones, por un lado había 2 ninjas con túnicas negras y nubes rojas, uno era de cabello naranja con el inconfundible Rinnegan en sus ojos, mientras que el otro llevaba una máscara naranja con forma de espiral, donde un sharingan se asomaba por el único agujero que dicha máscara tenía. El otro grupo de ninjas que estaban ahí eran alrededor de 10, todos llevaban una túnica negra.

- **La tarea es simple, tu nos dices donde tienen escondido al zorro de 9 colas, y la aldea será tuya-** Hablaba el tipo de la máscara.

 **-Quiero que también se alejen de la aldea, que la dejen en paz de una vez por todas, no queremos tener nada que ver con lo que sea que estén planeando hacer con todos esos Jinchuuriki-** Habló el líder del otro grupo que se encontraba en la reunión- **La Hoja no tiene nada que ver con eso**

 **-Si nos hacemos con el chico, tu última preocupación será que alguno de nosotros aparezca por ahí-** Habló esta vez el portador del Rinnegan.

- **Bien, el chico está en el Monte Myoboku, conseguí un pergamino que pueden usar para llegar hasta allá-** Habló el hombre que estaba del otro lado de la negociación- **Hagan lo que quieran con los sapos y con el chico, sólo cumplan su parte del acuerdo-**

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Nos Veremos Pronto

LA PROFECÍA DEL HÉROE

CAPÍTULO 2: NOS VEREMOS PRONTO

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que el chico había partido rumbo al hogar de los sapos, en la aldea las cosas transcurrían de forma medianamente normal, hasta donde se puede decir, pero en un lugar recóndito a las afueras de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión entre 2 facciones, por un lado había 2 ninjas con túnicas negras y nubes rojas, uno era de cabello naranja con el inconfundible Rinnegan en sus ojos, mientras que el otro llevaba una máscara naranja con forma de espiral, donde un sharingan se asomaba por el único agujero que dicha máscara tenía. El otro grupo de ninjas que estaban ahí eran alrededor de 10, todos llevaban una túnica negra.

- **La tarea es simple, tu nos dices donde tienen escondido al zorro de 9 colas, y la aldea será tuya-** Hablaba el tipo de la máscara.

 **-Quiero que también se alejen de la aldea, que la dejen en paz de una vez por todas, no queremos tener nada que ver con lo que sea que estén planeando hacer con todos esos Jinchuuriki-** Habló el líder del otro grupo que se encontraba en la reunión- **La Hoja no tiene nada que ver con eso**

 **-Si nos hacemos con el chico, tu última preocupación será que alguno de nosotros aparezca por ahí-** Habló esta vez el portador del Rinnegan.

- **Bien, el chico está en el Monte Myoboku, conseguí un pergamino que pueden usar para llegar hasta allá-** Habló el hombre que estaba del otro lado de la negociación- **Hagan lo que quieran con los sapos y con el chico, sólo cumplan su parte del acuerdo-**

- **Esa parte del acuerdo se respetará, siempre y cuando hagas lo que te habíamos solicitado, si cumples con esa parte del acuerdo, tu y tu gente no sentirán el dolor por estar en contra de los dioses-** Habló Pain mirando fijamente con su Rinnegan al hombre que yacía parado frente a él, ante tales palabras el resto de subordinados se tensaron e intentaron ponerse en posición defensiva, pero su líder levantó la mano para que se tranquilizaran.

 **-Bien, este es el pergamino-** Dijo mientras le lanzaba un rollo de papel que era interceptado por el hombre de la máscara- **Esperaré noticias de ustedes-**

 **-No tienes nada de que preocuparte, el plan se llevará a cabo al pie de la letra, no seas impaciente... Danzo-** Y tras decir esas palabras por parte del hombre enmascarado, ambos Akatsuki desaparecieron en un portal espacio-temporal.

Danzo había hecho un trato con los Akatsuki, si él les entregaba la ubicación y un camino para llegar hasta Naruto, ellos le aseguraban el control de la aldea de la hoja y un contrato abierto de seguridad: mientras los ninjas de su aldea no se metieran en el camino de Akatsuki, ellos se comprometían a no atacar la aldea ni lastimar a ninguno de sus habitantes, sólo había una pequeña condición que Danzo una vez que se convirtiera en Hokage debía cumplir. Una vez que ambos villanos se retiraron, Danzo le hizo la señal a sus subordinados, todos llevaban una máscara blanca imitando el rostro de un animal, y una túnica negra, rasgos que caracterizaban a los ninjas de Raíz, 8 de los 10 ninjas se dispersaron entre los árboles, quedando solamente 2 de ellos junto a Danzo: sus guardaespaldas personales, ambos pusieron sus ojos en Danzo, esperando que él hiciera algún movimiento o dijera algo al respecto.

 **-No espero que lo entiendan, pero es lo mejor para la aldea, ya basta de estar metidos en batallas que no nos corresponden-** Dijo el anciano, acto seguido ambos ninjas que lo acompañaban descubrieron sus cabezas de la túnica que los cubría y retiraron sus máscaras, se trataban de un hombre y una mujer.

 **-Nosotros no tenemos la facultad de cuestionar sus acciones Danzo-sama, entendemos que todo es por el bien de nuestra aldea, de nuestro hogar-** Habló primero el hombre, el sujeto estaría rondando en ese momento los 23 años, con una estatura de casi 1.90 metros de altura, y una complexión algo musculosa como la mayoría de los ninjas de la época, sus características físicas eran acompañadas por unos ojos grises, piel clara, cabello negro el cual lo llevaba muy corto de los lados de la cabeza y peinado hacia atrás en el centro de la cabeza, llevaba también una barba de algunos días, mientras que su vestuario consistía en la típica ropa ANBU, con la bandana ninja de la aldea en su frente en color negro.- **¿Cierto, Deva?-**

 **-Asura tiene razón-** Respondió la mujer ante la pregunta de su compañero- **No hay nada que cuestionar si es en favor de la aldea, Danzo-sama-** La chica de nombre Deva, rondaba la misma edad que su compañero, con 1.65 metros de estatura y un físico de acuerdo a las kunoichis de la aldea, llevaba el cabello hasta el cuello caído en punta hacia enfrente, dando la apariencia de ser más largo de enfrente que de atrás de la cabeza, su cabello comúnmente del lado izquierdo lo lleva recogido por la oreja, mostrando en ella a su vez una serie de arcillos de diferentes formas y tamaños adornándola. Su cabello era adornado por un color rojizo, casi llegando al naranja, de piel aún mas clara que el hombre, y llevando maquillaje violeta en su rostro, 2 líneas verticales saliendo de sus ojos, dando la apariencia de ser lágrimas, 2 rectángulos horizontales y paralelos en cada una de sus mejillas, además de llevar pintado los labios del mismo color. Llevaba la misma ropa ANBU que su compañero, pero ella luciendo el simbolo de la aldea en una bandana negra alrededor de su cuello.

 **-No esperaba que me cuestionaran, sólo que les quede claro que la decisión ya fue tomada, y cualquiera que vaya en contra de ese decreto, debe ser eliminado, sin importar quien sea-** Y tras decir esas palabras, los 3 ninjas se retiraron.

::::::

Desde la partida del rubio hacia el Monte Myoboku, las cosas en la aldea habían transcurrido con normalidad, mas o menos. Por decreto de la Hokage y debido al nivel de alerta en el que se encontraban actualmente, gracias a la amenaza latente de un ataque por parte de los ninjas renegados, Tsunade había ordenado que se redujeran el número de misiones diarias para los ninjas, con el fin de que las fuerzas de combate de la Hoja estuvieran en la aldea para defenderla si se presentaba la ocasión. Esto obviamente molestó mucho a los altos mandos de la villa, debido a que un menor número de misiones, significaba también un menor número de ingresos para el lugar.

 **-Estamos pasando por una situación muy difícil, y tu lo estás haciendo aún más difícil al limitar nuestros recursos, Tsunade-** Hablaba uno de los concejeros hacia la Hokage, mientras tenían una reunión en lo alto de la torre de mando de la aldea.

- **Es peligroso si muchos shinobi se encuentran fuera de la aldea haciendo misiones, el enemigo puede usar eso en nuestra contra y atacar, tenemos que actuar con precaución-** Fue la respuesta que Tsunade pudo dar, la realidad a estas alturas eran pocas las ideas que llegaban a su cabeza para lidiar con ese asunto, pero en el fondo sentía que hacía lo correcto.

 **-Mis fuentes me informaron que las otras grandes aldeas ya tienen un plan para contrarrestar a los Akatsuki en caso de un ataque, nosotros aún no tenemos nada listo de tu parte Tsunade, no estarás poniendo todas tus esperanzas en ese chico zorro, ¿o sí?-** Habló en esta ocasión Danzo mientras veía a la Sannin con su único ojo visible, y a su vez, haciendo una mueca burlona en contra de ella.

 **-Su nombre es Naruto, y sí, creo firmemente que el es el único que puede hacerles frente a esos monstruos, debemos reconocer que tal vez él es nuestra única esperanza-** Contestó mientras cruzaba los dedos de sus manos y recargaba su rostro en ellos, viendo a los ancianos que tenía frente a ella. Comenzaban a irritarla, pero a su vez no quería admitir que comenzaba a sentir miedo, miedo por no saber lo que les deparaba el destino con esa situación.

- **Ese chico no es todo lo que somos, también tenemos ninjas muy capaces en la aldea, pero debo admitir que a estas alturas Jiraiya era lo mejor que teníamos, y mira el resultado, quizá estabamos sobre-estimando sus capacidades-** Habló otro de los concejeros, irritando a la Hokage por el comentario.

- **No voy a permitir que pongan en duda la fuerza de Jiraiya-** Mientras apretaba los puños- **El único motivo por el que fue derrotado es porque fue atacado por la espalda por un enemigo del cual no teníamos información, y que gracias a él hoy conocemos algo de ese enemigo-** Dijo mientras mostraba una nota que tenía guardada entre las ropas.

- **"El verdadero no está entre ellos", ¿que significa esto Tsunade?-** Preguntaron las personas frente a ella después de leer la nota.

- **Aún no lo sabemos con certeza, pero nos hace creer que aún existe un enemigo más poderoso entre los Akatsuki, es por esa razón de la importancia de que Naruto complete su entrenamiento y pueda alcanzar el poder del sabio, sólo así tendremos una oportunidad de salvar la aldea-** Finalizo después de golpear la mesa con la palma de su mano.

::::::

Días después de que Naruto había partido y con la llave de su departamento en su poder, Hinata se dió a la tarea de ir al menos 3 veces a la semana a limpiar el departamento del rubio. Las primeras veces que fue a ese lugar era un total desastre, pergaminos tirados de aquí para allá, ropa regada por todo el suelo y encima de los muebles, un sinfín de tazones de ramen instantáneo, ropa sucia, etc., etc.,etc., comenzó tirando toda la basura, acomodando los libros y pergaminos en los estantes que el rubio tenía, e incluso se atrevió a lavar la ropa sucia del chico, por más nervios que eso le provocaba, ni hablar del sonrojo que le producía. Todo lo anterior con el fin de que Naruto encontrara una casa limpia y un lugar agradable al cual llegar, si en algún momento regresaba a la aldea, y por qué no, también de que se diera cuenta de que el gesto que ella tuvo, y que sería una buena esposa, pensamiento que la hacía sonrojarse una y otra vez.

En uno de esos días, toda la generación de Naruto, incluído Sai, se reunió cerca de un parque para hablar sobre el tema de los Akatsuki y el futuro de que le deparaba a la aldea, todos estaban ahí excluyendo claro a Naruto y a Sasuke, cuyo paradero era aún un misterio.

 **-No podemos dejarle toda la responsabilidad a Naruto-kun, ¡Yo también soy fuerte!, ¡Puedo pelear!-** Hablaba Rock Lee con un puño al aire y fuego en sus ojos, para después ser tirado de su pedestal por un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Tenten debido a su falta de seriedad.

 **-Si bien es cierto que es injusto pensar que Naruto debe derrotar a los Akatsuki que quedan, tenemos que reconocer que sólo él tiene el poder para hacerlo, por muy fastidioso que eso sea-** Continuó Shikamaru hablando mientras estaba sentado en un columpio con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

- **Esa es una apuesta, es un riesgo que no podemos correr, la fuente de la mayoría del poder de Naruto es el zorro de nueve colas, y es justo eso lo que ellos quieren, ¿qué pasará si lo derrotan?, ¿han pensado en eso?-** Tomó la palabra Neji mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, sus comentarios hicieron que más de una ceja se levantara, pero por muy malo que pareciera, tenía razón.

 **-Escuché de Tsunade-sama que Naruto entrenará un jutsu especial que Jiraiya-sama aprendió de joven, según escuché no tiene nada que ver con el zorro y es algo muy impresionante, debemos tener fé en él. nunca nos ha decepcionado-** Finalizó Sakura con el tema, si bien era cierto de que sólo Naruto tenía el potencial de hacerles frente a semejante enemigo, ninguno de ellos dejaría que el Jinchuuriki cargara con toda la responsabilidad, ellos también eran ninjas de la hoja y por sobre todo, eran sus amigos y harían lo que fuera para protegerlo.

- **También debemos preveer que pasará con Sasuke-** Fue esta vez Shino cambiando de tema- **Después de lo que pasó con su hermano le perdimos el rastro, aún no sabemos que pasa por su mente y si volverá en buenos términos**

Ese comentario llamó la atención de todos, especialmente de Sakura quien no había pensado en ese tema en algún tiempo. Si bien es cierto que Sasuke había por fin, cumplido con su promesa de venganza, ninguno de ellos tenía claro de que es lo que haría ese hombre después, si volvería a la aldea o continuaría su vida como ninja errante. Ninguno tenía nada claro al respecto, pero todos estaban de acuerdo con Shino en una cosa: tendrían que estar listos si el heredero Uchiha volvía buscando pelea, era su deber, incluso Sai se sentía comprometido con la causa, y Akamaru sólo asentía dando ladridos.

Una vez que la reunión termino, Hinata y Sakura compartieron el mismo camino de regreso a casa, el sol ya se estaba poniendo, y todas las personas poco a poco iban volviendo también a sus hogares. Sakura volteó a ver a Hinata quien iba perdida en sus pensamientos.

 **-¿Estás bien Hinata?-** Preguntó curiosa al ver a la chica tan distraída, lo cuál era raro en ella.

- **¿Eh?, si Sakura-san, es sólo que-** Le decía mientras apartaba su vista de la chica- **Estoy preocupada por Naruto-kun**

 **-No debes preocuparte por ese cabeza hueca Hinata-** Decía Sakura en tono divertido, llamando la atención de la chica- **El siempre logra superarse, estará bien ya lo verás**

 **-Pero... él, el zorro de nueve colas, ¿por... por qué es tan importante?-** Continuaba hablando la chica de los ojos perla en tono de preocupación

- **Aún no sabemos para que están intentando capturar a todas esas bestias, pero no debe ser nada bueno, debemos detenerlos cueste lo que cueste, y para eso debemos tener fé en Naruto, aunque aquí entre nosotras-** Hizo una pausa para llamar la atención de la chica- **Me he dado cuenta que tu eres quien más fé tiene en él, si sabes a lo que me refiero-** Decía mientras miraba a la otra chica con cara pícara

 **-¡Sa-Sakura-san!**

::::::

Desde que Naruto llegó al Monte Myoboku lo había odiado, no había ramen para comer y las raciones que había traído consigo se terminaron en los primeros 3 días, desde entonces Shima cocina para él platillos verdaderamente grotescos, pero que para cualquier sapo sería un manjar, y he ahí el detalle: él no era un sapo.

Los entrenamientos a los que lo sometían eran verdaderamente difíciles, ahora entendía un poco de donde venía todo ese poder que a veces Jiraiya demostraba cuando se disponía a pelear en serio, y a pesar de que era muy cansado, estaba emocionado, porque un entrenamiento así de difícil sólo significaba una cosa: volverte más poderoso, y si eso era correcto, no le importaba seguir comiendo sopa de gusanos con hojas de pantano.

Según palabras de Fukasaku, Naruto había avanzado muy rápido y había mostrado muy buenos resultados, lo que significaba que pronto estaría de vuelta en Konoha comiendo ramen en Ichiraku. El único problema que se había presentado era la recolección de energía natural, con Jiraiya no había problema pues tanto Fukasaku como Shima se fusionaban con el para otorgarle la energía natural necesaria para el Senjutsu, pero con Naruto era otra historia, el zorro de nueve colas les impedía llevar a cabo dicha fusión.

 **-Ese si será un problema Naruto-chan, un sabio debe permanecer meditando para poder recolectar la energía suficiente para entrar en el Modo Sabio, es imposible recolectar ese energía mientras se pelea, con Jiraiya no había problema pues él peleaba y nosotros recolectabamos la energía natural, pero contigo...-** Hablaba Fukasaku viendo al chico frente a él, viendo también sus ropas que ya se encontraban bastante arruinadas debido a los duros entrenamientos- **El bijuu que guardas en tu interior no nos permite fusionarnos contigo, por lo que habrá que encontrar otra forma de solucionar ese inconveniente Naruto-chan**

 **-Bueno... en la aldea usabamos los clones de sombras, quizá podríamos hacer algo con ellos...-** Pero no pudo continuar hablando por que un estruendoso sonido lo interrumpió... era Shima gritando que ya estaba lista la comida.

- **¡Pa, Naruto-chan!, ¡ya está lista la sopa!-** Gritaba la anciana sapo, haciendo que Fukasaku sonriera al imaginar el estofado que le esperaba, y a su vez, haciendo que Naruto pusiera la cara azul del asco. Empezaron a caminar en dirección de la pequeña cabaña cuando una explosión llamó su atención, voltearon al cielo y vieron algo enorme volando hacia ellos, era Gamabunta que caía pesadamente en el suelo.

- **¿Qué está pasando Bunta-chan?-** Preguntó el viejo sapo al ver al enorme guerrero que yacía en el suelo.

- **Nos-¡nos están atacando!-** Contestó el gran jefe sapo señalando hacia el cielo, ahí pudieron ver a un hombre flotando, de cabellos naranjas, apuntando con las palmas de sus manos hacia el suelo.

- **¡Shinra Tensei!** (Empujón divino)-Una onda expansiva, con Pain como el epicentro, comenzó a devastar todo a su paso, pudieron ver a muchos sapos salir volando no solo por la técnica que acababan de presenciar, sino también porque el resto de Akatsuki vivos estaban atacando a los demás sapos.

- **Tsk... maldita sea, Bunta-chan, reune a los sapos y al anciano, deben escapar, Ma y yo les daremos tiempo, llévense a Naruto-chan con ustedes, no podemos permitir que sea capturado-** Ordenó Fukasaku haciendo que Gamabunta asintiera con la cabeza, dando un gran salto en una dirección desconocida, pero en ese momento Naruto dio un paso al frente con los puños cerrados en señal de determinación.

- **No viejo, el sabio pervertido ya murió por intentar protegerme, no dejaré que otro más se sacrifique por mí, eso no es lo que hace un Hokage, y ese es mi camino ninja... esto se acabará aquí, confía en mí-** Decía el Jinchuuriki del zorro de nueve colas mientras se ajustaba la bandana ninja en su frente, y mostraba las características marcas y ojos amarillos con la pupila horizontal del modo sabio.

- **Eres igual de terco que él-** Contestó el viejo sapo con una sonrisa, si bien siempre le pareció divertida y apropiada la forma en que Naruto se refería a Jiraiya, también lamentaba que fueran tan parecidos, pero no iba a ser él quien terminara con su determinación, quizá esta vez si tendrían una oportunidad de vencer.

::::::

En la aldea de la hoja Tsunade se encontraba en su oficina acompañada por Shizune y la pequeña cerdita que siempre iba con ellas a todas partes cuando de repente Kosuke, el sapo que se había quedado en la aldea a cumplir el papel de mensajero, entró dando saltos apresurados a la oficina.

-¡ **T-Tsunade-sama!-** Hizo una pequeña pausa recuperando el aliento, se veía muy fatigado- **Acabo de recibir un mensaje del Monte Myoboku, son los Akatsuki, ¡están...están atacándolo!**

 **-¿QUÉ?, es imposible, no hay forma de que ellos sepan que el estaba ahí, incluso que conozcan la ubicación de ese lugar-** Dijo después de haber roto el escritorio de un puñetazo- **Debemos enviar refuerzos ahora, ¡Shizune!**

 **-¡S-Si!, Tsunade-sama-** Contestó la ninja médico para después salir corriendo de la oficina con la cerdita en brazos

Shizune fue corriendo en dirección a donde se encontraba Kakashi, afortunadamente con él tambien estaban Gai y Yamato, por lo que al informarles la situación en la que Naruto se encontraba en ese momento, corrieron a toda velocidad rumbo a la torre Hokage, en el camino se encontraron con Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, Kiba, Hinata y Sai, quienes se unieron a los 3 Jounin en su camino hacia donde la Hokage. Konohamaru que se encontraba en su camino escuchó la situación y aunque no fue invitado, comenzó a seguirlos corriendo detrás de ellos.

 **-¿Cuál es la situación Tsunade-sama?** -Habló primero el sensei del equipo 7 al llegar al lugar, todos habían hecho su mayor esfuerzo para llegar rápido, todos se veían muy preocupados por la noticia, sobretodo una chica de cabello azulado que se encontraba en el grupo.

- **No lo sabemos con certeza, Kosuke-san no ha recibido otro mensaje al respecto y no tenemos tiempo que perder, no hay tiempo para armar un equipo especializado para esta misión, pero confío en tu habilidad Kakashi, y si permites que todos vinieran, se que es porque tienes algo en mente-** Comentó la Hokage haciendo que el ninja de cabello gris asintiera con la cabeza

 **-No se preocupe Tsunade-sama, lo traeremos de vuelta-** Comentó Yamato con una ligera sonrisa, mientras que Gai y Lee hacían brillar su sonrisa con el pulgar arriba y los demás cerraban sus ojos confiados.

- **Bien, no hay tiempo que perder-** Decía el sapo abriendo un pergamino gigante- **Usaré el jutsu de invocación para llevarnos a todos hacia el lugar, no se salgan del sello por favor-** El sapo comenzó a hacer sellos con las manos para llevar a cabo la técnica, en ese momento entró a la oficina Konohamaru seguido de Sakura, él joven Genin tenía todo la intención de ir con ellos para salvar a Naruto.

-¡ **Yo también iré!-** Decía el joven Sarutobi mientras corría en dirección del grupo de ninjas, pero este fue sujetado por Sakura para que no hiciera una locura- **¡Suéltame fea!, ¡Debo ayudar a Naruto-niichan!-** Y tras escuchar esas simples palabras, Sakura le dio un golpe en la cabeza, noqueándolo.

- **¿A quién le dices fea niño tonto?-** Decía la pelirosa con el puño levantado, desprendiendo humo de el, y los ojos blancos de la furia.

El grupo de ninjas y el pequeño sapo desapareció en una nube de humo

::::::

Al llegar al Monte Myoboku todos se sorprendieron, pues habían escuchado historias de que era un lugar hermoso, donde árboles y plantas exóticas adornaban el lugar, escucharon que había interminables cascadas de aceite por todos lados, que simple y sencillamente era el paraíso para cualquiera que apreciara la naturaleza, pero ahora... era un páramo desolado, el aceite derramado por todos lados, árboles arrancados desde la raíz, plantas quemadas, todo lo que escucharon que es, ya no lo era.

Rápidamente todos se pusieron en posición defensiva, esperando cualquier ataque sorpresa pero este nunca llegó, para Kakashi eso era muy preocupante, pues sólo significaba una cosa: la batalla ya había concluido, había sido una batalla muy dura pero ninguno de ellos era capaz de adivinar cual era el resultado.

- **Neji, Hinata-** Señaló Kakashi a ambos Hyuga

- **¡Si!-** Dijeron ambos al unísono activando el Byakugan para inspeccionar toda la zona alrededor.

- **Sai, tu también-** Fue esta vez Yamato indicando al miembro de Raíz que se pusiera en acción, para lo cual el chico hizo un ave de tinta y comenzó a sobrevolar la zona buscando alguna señal de vida o lo que fuera.

- **No logro ver nada, no encuentro ninguna señal-** Mencionó Neji mientras veía hacia todos lados en busca de algo

- **Tal vez Kiba-kun pueda encontrar algo-** Indicó Gai mientras buscaba entre los escombros con la ayuda de Lee.

- **Lo intento, pero el olor del aceite está por todos lados, no logro identificar ninguna otra cosa-** Contestó frustrado el Inuzuka, siendo seguido por un ladrido de Akamaru, indicando que el tampoco encontraba nada.

La búsqueda continuó por varias horas, Sai, Shikamaru y Neji hacían la búsqueda por el aire, mientras que el resto buscaba por tierra, siendo guíados por el Byakugan de Hinata y por el aún confundido olfato de Kiba y Akamaru. La búsqueda continuaba igual, no encontraban nada, hasta que de pronto fue la chica Hyuga la que posó su vista sobre un objeto.

- **¡Encontré algo!-** Llamó la atención de todos mientras se dirigía hacia una pila de escombros, sacando de ahí una bandana ninja, algo dañada, con el símbolo de la hoja- **Es... es la bandana de Naruto...-kun-** Dijo en tono de preocupación, eso no significaba nada bueno, y lo demás lo entendían, una lagrima salió de uno de sus ojos cayendo a través de su rostro.

- **No puede ser...-** Finalizó Shikamaru después de haber bajado a tierra junto con Sai y Neji.

::::::

En la torre del Hokage, Tsunade se encontraba muy ansiosa por conocer el resultado de la batalla en la que Naruto y los habitantes del Monte Myoboku se habían envuelto, ya habían pasado algunas horas en las que los concejeros, incluídos Danzo y sus guardaespaldas, habían llegado al lugar. Sakura y Konohamaru se habían quedado ahí también esperando el resultado de lo que pudo haber sido, una tragedia.

- **Actuaste sin pensar princesa Tsunade-** Dijo la concejera a modo de reproche hacia la Hokage.

- **Debiste planear mejor las cosas, no podemos mover nuestras piezas así como así-** Continuó el otro de los concejeros.

- **Mejor cierren la boca y rezen porque vuelvan con Naruto-** Pero Tsunade no pudo seguir hablando, porque de pronto frente a ellos se abrió un portal, de ahí aparecieron 3 ninjas, un hombre con una máscara naranja, el usuario del Rinnegan y una mujer de cabello azul con una flor de origami adornando su cabello, y junto a ellos, venía un cuerpo envuelto que arrojaron a los pies de los presentes. En el acto los guardaespaldas de Danzo, Deva y Asura, se pusieron en posición defensiva enfrente de todos los presentes, y otro grupo de 5 ANBU más que eran los encargados de la protección de la Hokage, entraron por las ventanas y se unieron a la defensa.

 **-Nuestro conflico con Konoha ha terminado-** Habló Pain a los presentes- **Obtuvimos lo que queríamos de ustedes, y les estamos dando la oportunidad de hacerse aún lado si aún quieren conservar sus vidas de la ira de Dios-** Hizo una nueva pausa- **Naruto Uzumaki dio una buena pelea, pero tal parece que Jiraiya estaba equivocado con él-**

Con pasos lentos Tsunade se acerco al objeto que los Akatsuki habían arrojado frente a ella, a primera vista sólo pudo ver unos cabellos rubios que se asomaban, rápidamente pudo identificarlos y comenzó a pedirle a Dios que no fuera lo que ella creía, lentamente abrió lo que parecía ser una bolsa para cadáveres y lo vió, frente a ella yacía el cuerpo de Naruto sin vida.

- **Ustedes...-** Dijo Tsunade mientras apretaba los puños con frustración, y sangre salía de sus manos debido a la presión que ejercían sus uñas, esto después de haber visto el cuerpo sin vida frente a ella, era Naruto, sus ropas naranjas y negras algo destruidas en señal de batalla, su piel quemada y muchas cicatrices en ellas, su bandana ninja no estaba, y el collar que ella le había dado estaba ahí- **¡Desgraciados!-** Se lanzó sobre los 3 con la intención de matarlos, mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, pero fue repelida por el jutsu de Pain y lanzada contra una de las paredes de la oficina.

- **Esta es la única oportunidad que tendrá su aldea de no ser destruida-** Habló Konan esta vez- **Mientras respondan a la buena voluntad de Akatsuki, su hogar se encontrará en paz... considerenlo un regalo, estaremos en contacto-** Finalizó para después desaparecer por el mismo portal espacio-temporal junto a sus 2 compañeros.

- **Na-Naruto-niichan-** Comenzó a caminar Konohamaru en dirección del cadaver el rubio, mientras los mocos salían de su nariz y las lágrimas de sus ojos, y algunos sollozos se hacían presentes- **No te puedes morir, me dijiste que peleariamos para ser Hokage, ¡No te puedes morir!-** Decía mientras ponía sus manos en el pecho del rubio que yacía en el suelo.

Sakura solo se había limitado a derramar lágrimas al ver a su amigo ahi, no creyendo lo que sus ojos presenciaban. Tsunade por otro lado se había quedado ahí tirada, sin poder hacer nada más.

 **-Debemos preparar su funeral-** Fue todo lo que se limitó a decir mientras continuaba derrotada en el mismo lugar.

En ese momento se formó una nube de humo dentro de la oficina, los ninjas de la hoja que habían ido a intentar salvar a Naruto del ataque de Akatsuki en el Monte Myoboku habían vuelto, sólo para presenciar la escena desgarradora que sucedía dentro de la oficina.

- **Tsunade-sama, encontramos la bandana de Naru...-** Pero Shikamaru no pudo seguir hablando, todos se quedaron mudos cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba, Naruto estaba muerto enfrente de ellos, Konohamaru llorando desconsoladamente enfrente de él, mientras que Sakura y Tsunade lloraban en silencio, el resto de ninjas que se encontraban ahí solo estaban callados, lamentándose de no haber podido hacer nada al menos, para detener a los Akatsuki que se habían presentado frente a ellos.

Hinata, que se encontraba detrás de todo el grupo, olvidó su timidez y se abrió paso de golpe entre sus compañeros hasta llegar a donde estaba Konohamaru con Naruto, acto seguido se puso de rodillas del otro lado al que Konohamaru se encontraba, sus ojos no daban fé de lo que pasaba, ni en la más oscura de sus pesadillas alguna vez soñó que el rubio pudiera llegar a morir, para ella él era el ninja más fuerte de todos, el ninja que a pesar de ser un perdedor, siempre superaba las adversidades y lograba salir adelante, tal como ella alguna vez quizo ser.

- **Naruto-kun...-** Dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro con su mano derecha, su piel se sentía ya fría y sin vida, las lagrimas se desbordaban a través de sus ojos, viendo lo lastimado que se veía- **Perdóname... ni al final pude hacer algo para ayudarte... yo, soy una inútil-** Seguía diciendo, a lo que Neji se acercó para poner una mano en su hombro.

- **Hinata-sama, a él... a él no le hubiera gustado verla así-**

 **-No es una ilusión-** Decía Kakashi inspeccionando el cuerpo con su Sharingan- **Lamentablemente... se trata de él-** Kakashi no estaba llorando, hacía un esfuerzo titánico para mantener el semblante, pero su voz se escuchaba apagada, casi como si su voz fuera a desaparecer y todos lo notaban, el poderoso ninja que había copiado mas de mil técnicas, estaba sufriendo por la pérdida de su alumno.

- **Siempre que se trató de ese niño zorro, él era tu debilidad Tsunade-** Mencionó Danzo llamándo la atención de todos los presentes, y haciendo que más de uno hiciera una mueca de molestia- **No puedes dirigir la aldea si te dejas llevar siempre por los sentimientos, no podemos tener un Hokage tan débil es por eso que... yo tomaré tu lugar a partir de ahora, no dejaré que lleves a la aldea a su destrucción enfrentándote a esos ninjas errantes en busca de venganza**

Tsunade no dijo nada, estaba destruida, los concejeros solamente se vieron entre ellos intercambiando ideas con la vista, como si de telepatía se tratase.

- **Tal vez.. tal vez sea lo mejor princesa Tsunade-** Decía el miembro masculino del concejo intentando ayudar a Tsunade a levantarse, pero siendo rechazado por ella

- **Yo haré que la aldea deje de parecer débil ante las otras grandes naciones, no permitiré que continúen denigrando este lugar con sus sentimentalismos... desde hoy, yo seré el Hokage-** Hablaba mientras se asomaba por la ventana, y tras hacer una señal, los ANBU de raíz que se encontraban en los edificios cercanos, comenzaron a colocar banderas y mantas por todo el lugar, banderas negras con el kanji 根 (Ne, Raíz) en ellas, en ese momento Tsunade se levantó de su lugar.

- **Tu... tu tienes que ver con todo esto, ¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO!-** Tras lo cual comenzó a correr en dirección a Danzo, cargando su puño para golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. Pero en el camino fue detenida, por Asura deteniendo su puño y por Deva sujetando una de sus piernas.

- **Deténgase por favor, Tsunade-sama-** Hablaba el hombre que había detenido su puño, ella lo miró, y sus dedos, que se veían al salir de su guante ninja, se habían vuelto rojos.

- **No haga esto más díficil Tsunade-sama-** Finalizó la mujer ANBU de Raíz.

- **Si te portas bien, dejaré que hagan el funeral correspondiente a ese chico-** Respondió Danzo ante la amenaza de Tsunade, cosa que generó una mirada de desaprobación por parte de todos los presentes, especialmente de Hinata, que había tomado la mano de Naruto entre la suya y no se había separado de él.

::::::

En el cementerio de Konoha se habían reunido un pequeño número de personas para despedir a Naruto, apenas el día anterior toda la aldea se había enterado de su nuevo Hokage, a pesar de la desaprobación de la mayoría, incluso de los líderes de los clanes de la aldea, donde todos se preguntaban que había pasado con Tsunade. En el cementerio se encontraba toda la generación de Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, Gai e incluso Kurenai con su avanzado embarazo, también estaban ahí el trío de Genin de Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon, y finalmente Shizune y Yamato también estaban ahí, sólo hacía falta una persona: Tsunade, que ninguno tenía claro donde estaba o que había pasado con ella desde el día de ayer, aunque la mayoria pensaba que se había ido a emborrachar en algún lugar, deseando que todo esto fuera una mala broma producto de su resaca.

En el lugar Konohamaru lloraba desconsoladamente al pie de la tumba de Naruto, minutos antes lo habían enterrado y todos depositaron una rosa blanca en el lugar, poco a poco las personas comenzaron a retirarse, hasta que sólo quedaron Neji y Sakura acompañando a Hinata que no había querido irse del lugar.

- **Hinata-sama, pronto comenzará a llover, debemos volver a casa-** Decía Neji con aire nostálgico, el estaba enterado de los sentimientos que la heredera Hyuga le profesaba al joven Uzumaki, y desde hace algún tiempo, el se dijo así mismo que la apoyaría en todo, en señal de arrepentimiento por tantos años de sufrimiento.

- **No, adelantate Neji-niisan, yo quiero quedarme un momento mas-** Habló de forma seria, desde el día anterior Hinata había llorado si, pero intentaba mantenerse fuerte, intentaba no quebrarse enfrente de los demás, y Neji y los otros se habían dado cuenta de eso.

- **¿Segura que estarás bien Hinata?-** Le preguntó Sakura, quien ya también tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, Hinata sólo asintió y tanto Sakura como Neji se retiraron caminando del lugar, mientras las gotas comenzaban a caer del cielo. Hinata comenzó a llorar nuevamente, amargas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, que desde ayer no habían parado, su corazón estaba roto y su alma estaba sufriendo como nunca antes. Se puso de rodillas y con las manos en el pecho, mientras la lluvia caía sobre ella, comenzó a hablarle a la tumba de su amado.

- **Pronto estaremos juntos Naruto-kun... yo, yo quiero ir al lugar donde tu estás... ya no lo soporto mas, este dolor... se que dije que jamás me rendiría, que ese sería mi camino ninja, pero tú... me prometiste que volverías y que nos protegerías, me dijiste que tu jamás rompías tus promesas... y ahora ya no estás, no es justo... yo quiero estar contigo-** Y entre sus ropas, sacó un Kunai con la intención de terminar con su sufrimiento de una vez por todas.


	3. La Nueva Aldea de la Hoja

Hola, antes de comenzar con este capítulo, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que dejaron comentarios sobre los capítulos anteriores, e invitar de igual forma a que dejen su review en las próximas actualizaciones. Quizá estén pensado que en los 2 capítulos pasados sucedieron muchas cosas, y están en lo cierto, y esto es debido a que esos 2 episodios sirven como introducción a la verdadera historia, por lo que a partir de este episodio las cosas transcurrirán de una forma menos acelerada para que todos podamos disfrutar de la aventura.

Sin más que agregar, espero disfruten de este capítulo.

LA PROFECÍA DEL HÉROE

CAPÍTULO 3: LA NUEVA ALDEA DE LA HOJA

Había pasado un día desde el "autonombramiento" de Danzo como el nuevo Hokage, en sustitución de una frágil Tsunade que había quedado en shock por la noticia de la muerte de Naruto. Había perdido a 2 de sus seres más queridos en un lapso de pocas semanas, por lo que al ver la "debilidad" que la quinta Hokage estaba demostrando, tanto Danzo como los consejeros decidieron que lo mejor era que ella abandonara el cargo.

En la torre del Hokage había sido convocada una reunión con los altos mandos de la aldea, eso incluía a los líderes de los clanes principalmente, y a uno que otro capitán shinobi, reunión a la cual tanto Kakashi como Yamato fueron invitados, pero que por obvias razones, optaron por no asistir.

- **¡Esto es inaceptable Danzo!-** Hiashi Hyuga golpeaba la mesa con las palmas de las manos, levantándose de su lugar y viendo fijamente al nuevo Hokage - **El nombramiento de un nuevo Hokage no es algo que te corresponda elegir a ti, es un proceso que nos incluye a nosotros y a la quinta**

 **-Hiashi-san tiene razón -** Siguió Shikaku Nara- **No podemos aceptar a la ligera este nombramiento, necesitamos saber la opinión de Tsunade en este tema, ¿dónde se encuentra ella?**

 **-En este momento ella se encuentra recluida -** Habló la mujer del par de viejos consejeros del Hokage- **Acusó a Danzo de tener participación con la muerte del joven Uzumaki e intentó matarlo**

 **-Es por eso que decidimos apoyar a Danzo en esta situación, si Tsunade hubiera actuado con seriedad, como un Hokage debe actuar, no estaríamos teniendo esta reunión-** Finalizó el otro consejero.

- **Debemos tratar el tema de Naruto Uzumaki también, no podemos dejar que las cosas queden así, el también era un ninja de la hoja, debemos vengar su muerte, además no colocaron su nombre en la piedra... -** Habló Choza Akimichi cambiando un poco el tema.

- **No se hablará más de ese tema, el joven Jinchuuriki murió por enfrentarse a un enemigo sin nuestro consentimiento, no merece ese honor -** Interrumpió Danzo de forma seria y tajante, apoyando sus codos en la mesa y cruzando sus dedos- **No desperdiciaremos recursos en algo que ya no tiene sentido, no podremos traerlo de vuelta aunque elimináramos a los Akatsuki, que ese es otro tema que hay que discutir también**

 **-No podemos permitir que Akatsuki se salga con la suya, quien sabe que estén planeando que pueda poner en peligro a la aldea, Jiraiya-sama lo advirtió en su momento...-** Pero Inoichi Yamanaka no pudo continuar porque también fue interrumpido por Danzo, volteando a ver al líder del clan Yamanaka con una mirada seria e intimidante.

- **No se hablará más de ese tema -** En ese momento la sala se vio rodeada por ninjas de Raíz, incluyendo los guardaespaldas personales de Danzo, poniendo nerviosos a todos los presentes- **Ahora, es necesario que establezcamos un par de nuevas reglas...**

Y comenzaron las discusiones por parte del "Nuevo Hokage", mientras Asura y Deva veían el cielo nublado y como empezaba a llover en la aldea, algo les decía que las cosas estaban por tomar el curso equivocado.

 **::::::**

Hinata tomó el kunai entre sus manos con la intención de acabar con su vida de una vez por todas, si bien en los últimos años ella pensaba que se había convertido en una mujer fuerte y capaz, todo era debido a la ilusión de algún día caminar al lado del chico Uzumaki, pero ahora que él ya no estaba, algo se rompió dentro de ella, esa fuerza que sus amigos y maestros comenzaron a notar en la chica, y que los hacía felices al ver como la tímida Hinata comenzaba a dejar atrás todos sus miedos, esa fuerza se había ido junto con la vida de Naruto. Es por ello que ese acto impensable y deshonroso pasó por su mente, la salida fácil parecía muy tentadora pues ya no había motivos para seguir luchando, si aquel por lo que ella despertaba, aquel chico por el que ella intentaba superarse cada día había muerto... pero no pudo, no pudo hacerlo. Dejó caer el kunai al suelo, sobre un charco que ya se había formado por la lluvia, mientras ella seguía de rodillas en ese lugar, y comenzó a llorar de una forma desesperada, se sentía débil, tonta y egoísta al pensar en lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

- **¡Hinata-sama!-** Volvió Neji con ella, vio el arma en el suelo y rápidamente supo lo que la chica había intentado hacer, ahora sólo estaba ella de rodillas en el suelo, frente a la tumba del chico que jamás volverían a ver- **Hinata-sama...-** Se puso de rodillas junto a ella y la abrazó, la chica rápidamente se aferró a él mientras continuaba llorando de forma amarga.

- **Se murió Neji-niisan... Naruto-kun se murió -** Decía la chica entre fuertes sollozos, llorando y mostrando todo el dolor, que desde que se enteraron de la muerte del chico,no había mostrado- **No es justo, él... él no hizo nada malo, y aún así... lo mataron Neji-niisan-**

 **-Lo sé Hinata-sama, pero debe... usted debe salir adelante, a él no le hubiera gustado verla así -** Decía mientras ponía su barbilla en la cabeza de la chica, y esta seguía llorando.

 **-Naruto-kun...-** Era lo único que decía entre las lágrimas y los sollozos, que a pesar de la lluvia que caía en ese momento eran fácilmente audibles.

- **Yo la ayudaré Hinata-sama, a volverse más fuerte... y buscaremos a quien hizo esto-** Dicho esto la ayudó a ponerse de pie y comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la aldea, mientras Neji la ayudaba a caminar, pues la fragilidad de la chica parecía que la haría caer en cualquier momento.

 **::::::**

Una vez finalizada la reunión en la torre del ahora Hokage, Shikaku Nara se encontraba caminando pensativo, todo lo que Danzo había decretado frente a ellos lo tenían muy nervioso, sin duda alguna se acercaban tiempos oscuros para la aldea y él, como uno de los estrategas a la orden de quien fuera Hokage, se sentía entre la espada y la pared, pues si bien tenía una responsabilidad con la aldea, también tenía que resolver ese acertijo en el que el nombramiento de Danzo se había convertido.

Durante el camino se encontró con Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji, los 3 lo saludaron, pero fue Shikamaru quien se separó se su equipo para comenzar a caminar a su lado de regreso a casa, mientras que sus 2 compañeros corrían para evitar mojarse lo más que pudieran con la lluvia.

- **Es raro que Tsunade-sama haya convocado una reunión, justo en el momento en que despedíamos el cuerpo de Naruto-** Mencionó el heredero del clan Nara mientras llevaba sus manos detrás de la cabeza, la lluvia ya lo había empapado, así que decidio tomárselo con calma al igual que su padre.

 **-Eso es porque Tsunade-sama no lo hizo-** Contestó su padre de manera un tanto seria, y sin voltear a ver a Shikamaru, quien si lo volteó a ver a él sorprendido- **Por decreto de los de más arriba, ahora Danzo será el Hokage**

 **-Que fastidio, ¿estás bromeando verdad?-** Le preguntó mientras sonreía de forma nerviosa ante la situación planteada por su padre- **¿Tsunade-sama está de acuerdo?**

 **-No lo creo, en realidad no estamos seguros que pasó con ella, no se presentó a la reunión-** Contestó mientras cerraba los ojos y llevaba su mano derecha a su barbilla, pensativo- **Los viejos dijeron que Tsunade-sama intentó matar a Danzo y por eso la encerraron, pero no me lo creo-** Siguió en la misma posición sin dejar de caminar

- **¿No crees que la Hokage sea capaz de hacer eso?-** Preguntó su hijo

- **Claro que la creo capaz, sería raro si no pero... si Tsunade-sama hubiera querido matarlo lo hubiera hecho. Toda esta situación es mucho más compleja mientras más lo piensas, mañana harán el anuncio formal ante la aldea-** Abrió los ojos mientras volteaba a ver a Shikamaru

- **¿Y que piensas hacer?-**

 **-Aún no estoy seguro, pero no pretendo que las cosas queden así, esto se volvió una jugada de Shogi que quiero resolver, pero eso no es lo que más me preocupa en realidad... hay otras cosas que el nuevo Hokage tiene planeadas...**

 **::::::**

 **-¿QUEEEEEÉ?, ¿como que Danzo es el nuevo Hokage?-** Preguntó Ino a su padre mientras ambos entraban a la floreria Yamanaka.

- **Así es, está pasando algo muy tenebroso en esta aldea-** Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de si una vez que su hija estuvo dentro- **Pero eso no es lo más preocupante**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?, ¿hay más?-** Preguntó un tanto nerviosa

- **Si, habrá toques de queda, se reformará la manera en que actúan los ninjas y lo más importante, quiere a un miembro de cada clan de la aldea con un Kekkei Genkai en sus filas, y eso incluiría al trío Ino-Shika-Cho y algunos de tus otros compañeros-** Contestó la pregunta de su hija mientras se sentaba en una silla y con las manos se masajeaba las sienes.

 **-Eso es terrible... no-no puedes permitirlo-** Dijo Ino ya mas asustada que nerviosa.

- **Estamos pensando en un plan, mientras... son órdenes de más arriba, habrá que seguirles el juego por el momento, no nos queda de otra-**

 **::::::**

Neji y Hinata entraron a la residencia Hyuga después de haber estado en el cementerio, la chica aún seguía llorando, pero gracias a la lluvia la gente por las calles no pudo notarlo, solamente aquellas que lograron escuchar los pequeños sollozos que aún emitía mientras caminaba al lado de su primo.

Cuando ingresaron al lugar, apenas pudieron cambiarse la ropa negra que habían llevado al funeral, cuando Hiashi llamó a ambos para que se presentaran ante él, las cosas cada vez iban de mal en peor, así que ambos Hyuga sabían que nada bueno había pasado. Ambos se pusieron de pie frente al patriarca del clan, para después hacer una reverencia y ponerse de rodillas frente a él.

 **-¿Nos mandó llamar Hiashi-sama?-** Preguntó Neji primero, él sabía que Hinata haría el menor intento de hablar en estos momentos, se le haría raro incluso voltear y no verla llorar.

 **-Si, Neji, Hinata... traigo noticias de la torre Hokage-** Hashi comenzó a contarles a ambos algunos detalles de lo que había ocurrido ese día, el cambio de Hokage y algunos de los decretos que Danzo había compartido con ellos en cuanto al nuevo rumbo que tomaría la aldea bajo su mando, hasta que llegó a la parte donde un miembro de cada clan debía unirse a las filas de Raíz, al escuchar esto, ambos cambiaron la cara de sorpresa que ya de por sí tenían al escuchar todo eso, por una cara de incredulidad al escuchar semejante tontería.

- **No podemos permitir que eso ocurra Hiashi-sama... Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama... permita que yo tome su lugar-** Pero Neji no pudo continuar debido a la interrupción de Hiashi

- **No te adelantes Neji, yo no permitiré que ningún Hyuga caiga en manos de ese desgraciado, tendremos que ser más fuertes a partir de hoy-** Dijo Hiashi tajantemente. Si bien él había sido muy duro con sus hijas desde siempre, Hinata tenía la confianza de que cuando se trataba de algo relacionado al clan, Hiashi siempre daría todo de sí mismo para protegerlo.

 **::::::**

Al siguiente día la mayoría de la aldea se encontraba reunida frente a la torre del Hokage, todos habían sido convocados desde muy temprano debido a un anuncio muy importante que se iba a hacer. La mayoría se preguntaba que se le había ocurrido a la Hokage en esta ocasión, mientras unos cuantos se preguntaban donde estaría Tsunade, pues desde varios días, el día que esas banderas empezaron a adornar la aldea, no la habían visto ni escuchado nada, ni siquiera en los casinos donde comúnmente se podía encontrar.

La generación de Naruto y los padres de ellos se encontraban ahí también, sabiendo lo que estarían a punto de presenciar, aunque aún en sus corazones esperaban que todo fuera de una broma en conjunto de sus padres, que no sería la primera que les hacen.

De pronto todos prestaron atención al ver a una figura de pie en lo alto de la torre, un hombre que llevaba puesto el sombrero rojo con el símbolo del fuego, un anciano que llevaba puesto el sombrero del Hokage...

- **Los saludo a todos, habitantes de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas-** Comenzó a hablar con una voz grave y profunda, llamando la atención de todos- **El día de hoy tengo un anuncio muy importante que hacer, y es que tras los desastrosos resultados que ha traído consigo Tsunade en su puesto de Hokage-** Hizo una pausa mientras una gran bandera con el símbolo de raíz comenzaba a desplegarse a sus pies, cubriendo una parte del frente de la torre del Hokage, ocultando el símbolo del fuego- **Y aunque ya debieron haberlo sospechado desde hace algunos días, yo Danzo Shimura, a partir del día de hoy sustituiré a Tsunade como el Quinto Hokage**

Terminó de decir para después retirarse del lugar junto a sus guardaespaldas, fue una ceremonia muy seca, no hubo emoción, no hubo aplausos, no hubo fuegos artificiales... sólo hubo murmullos, gente confundida, y uno que otro abucheo de parte de algunos aldeanos, que rápidamente fueron callados quien sabe porqué.

 **-Parece que no era una broma, que fastidio-** Decía Shikamaru al lado de sus compañeros.

 **::::::**

Habían pasado pocos meses desde el anuncio que dio Danzo a la aldea, las cosas habían trascurrido un tanto normal, aún no había habido revueltas, huelgas ni ningún tipo de muestra de descontento, pero aún era pronto, los cambios que Danzo comenzó a hacer con la aldea aún no se estaban viendo reflejados, y el poco descontento que había, misteriosamente era callado.

Uno de los primeros cambios que hizo fue con respecto al uniforme de la aldea, cambió el diseño del chaleco táctico por uno más sencillo, sin bolsillos en el pecho, cambiaron el color verde por un color oliva casi llegando al gris, en lugar del espiral rojo bordado en la parte trasera del chaleco y en el brazo de la camiseta interior que comúnmente llevaban, optaron por una cinta roja en el brazo izquierdo, con el símbolo del espiral para quienes no tenían un clan oficial, y con el símbolo del clan para los miembros del mismo, hombreras y cuello más pronunciados que en el anterior chaleco (En general hablamos del diseño del uniforme visto en The Last, y en la serie de Boruto) y la bandana ninja obligatoria en alguna parte del cuerpo/uniforme. Dicho unifome era obligatorio utilizarlo cuando se estaba fuera de casa, sin importar si iban a una misión, entrenamiento o simplemente iban de compras, las únicas excepciones eran en los días libres programados.

Las técnicas ninja estarían restringidas ahora, sólamente los miembros de Raíz eran libres de ejercer como ninjas dentro y fuera de la aldea, pues ahora los ANBU de Raíz pasaron a encargarse de la seguridad interna de la aldea, eso incluía a los antiguos ANBU que estaban bajo la orden del Hokage, castigando a aquellos que rompieran las reglas. Los demás ninjas activos sólo tenían permitido usar cualquier tipo de técnica ninja dentro de la aldea, si era en los entrenamientos bajo la supervisión de los hombres de Danzo, o fuera de ella en una misión ecomendada por la aldea, en cualquier otra situación estaba prohibido, por lo que los entrenamientos "privados" pasarían a estar supervisados, todo con el fin de saber y medir el nivel de fuerza de los ninja de la aldea, y aplastar a aquellos que intentaran volverse más fuertes que el Hokage, pero Danzo como un hombre bondadoso, les dio la oportunidad de ingresar a sus filas, a cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a cumplir con las normas de su organización.

La relación con las otras aldeas ninja también se vio afectada, pues los demás Kage no reconocían a Danzo como el líder de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, por lo que los acuerdos comerciales e intercambios económicos y militares que se hacían, desaparecieron. Solamente Gaara, que después de pasar un tiempo encerrado meditando la muerte de su amigo, conservó su relación con la Hoja para honrar su memoria, pues se dio la tarea de de proteger la aldea de su ahora muerto amigo.

- **Gaara, tienes que recapacitar, mantener las relaciones con la Hoja no nos conviene en este momento-** Hablaba Temari con su hermano, mientras este la observaba sentado en su escritorio- **Los demás Kage se están planteando romper la relación, de por si débil, con nosotros si decides seguir apoyando a esa aldea**

 **-Los demás Kages no me importan Temari, es la aldea de mi mejor amigo... el habría hecho lo mismo por nosotros si eso estuviera pasando en nuestra aldea-** Le respondió mientras cerraba los ojos y giraba su silla para quedar del lado de la ventana.

- **Lo se Gaara, a mi también me duele lo que pasó pero... eres el Kazekage, tienes que pensar en tu gente también, me informaron que se está reduciendo las peticiones de misiones que llegan a la Hoja, además de que su comerció está decayendo poco a poco... la gente no confía en ese anciano, y cuando se enteren que nosotros los apoyamos, no esperará el mismo destino, consideralo hermano... tienes que pensar en nosotros también-** Finalizó la chica rubia, para después salir de la oficina a buscar a Kankuro, dejando a un Gaara pensativo.

 **::::::**

En la hoja la generación de Naruto había guardado luto por él, en la medida de lo posible, todos se miraban menos animados que de costumbre, y eso sumado a los acontecimientos relacionados con el nuevo Hokage, hacía que todos tuvieran los ánimos en el suelo. Hinata era la más afectada de todos, lo cual era bastante obvio, el hombre que del que estuvo enamorada desde sus primeros años de vida se había ido para ya no volver, y desde el funeral la chica apenas y emitía palabras, comía muy poco y su mirada, que antes estaba llena de amor y ternura, ahora estaba apagada, como si sólo esperaba el día de despedirse de este mundo para reencontrarse con su amado, y todo esto tenía muy afectados a todos, especialmente a Neji, que hacía lo posible por animarla, por ayudarle a salir de agujero y retomar el camino.

- **Tsk, con todas esas nuevas reglas, prácticamente nos están prohibiendo ser ninjas, maldita sea-** Hablaba Kiba hacia su compañero, mientras Akamaru lo apoyaba con un ladrido. Shino y Kiba llevaban el nuevo uniforme reglamanterio, portando las cintas rojas con el símbolo del clan Aburame y el clan Inuzuka respectivamente, aunque decidieron agregarle una gabardina por parte de Shino, y una chamarra con adornos peludos por parte de Kiba, lo que hasta cierto punto estaba permitido, siempre y cuando portaran el uniforme y sus bandanas.

- **No es eso... más bien nos controlan-** Respondió su amigo viendo hacia al frente, acababan de terminar uno de los entrenamientos programados por el Hokage, los ninjas de Raíz los ponían nervioso, pues a pesar de que esos mismos ninjas llevaban el mismo uniforme reglamentario que ellos, sólo que con el símbolo de Raíz en la cinta, aún llevaban las gabardinas negras sobre dicho uniforme y las máscaras en sus rostros.

Kiba iba seguir hablando con su amigo, cuando de pronto dichos ANBU de Raíz aparecieron frente a ellos- **Kiba Inuzuka, Danzo-sama ordena tu presencia en la torre del Hokage-** Habló uno de ellos, el líder del escuadron.

 **-¿Qué signfica esto?-** Preguntó Kiba poniendo una pose casi defensiva, Akamaru se puso frente a ellos.

- **No Kiba... será mejor ir-** Dijo Shino dando un paso al frente, intentando tranquilizar a su compañero, pero la mano levantada de uno de las personas frente a él, lo hizo detenerse.

- **Sólo Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame no fue solicitado, tienes hasta el medio día... o volveremos por ti-** Y tras decir eso, los ninjas desaparecieron, dejando al par temiendo lo peor.

 **::::::**

En otro lado de la aldea, el trío Ina-Shika-Cho, después del entrenamiento se había reunido en la tienda de Dangos a comer algo, aún estaban tristes por la partida del rubio, pero intentaban mantener los ánimos, estaban confíados de que a sus padres se les ocurriría algo.

 **-¿Les he dicho lo mucho que odio este uniforme?-** Dijo una enfadada Ino mientras le daba un mordisco a su palillo de Dangos- **Se nota que no pensaron en la comodidad cuando diseñaron esta ropa**

 **-¿En verdad eso es lo que te preocupa?, se nota que eres una chica-** Respondió Shikamaru viendo el cielo, con su Dangos por un lado.

- **Tenemos que disfrutar esto, antes de que al Hokage se le ocurra prohibir los Dangos tambien...-** Pero Choji no pudo seguir hablando, por que la mano de Shikamaru tapó su boca- **Mhmmhmhmhmh**

 **-Cállate Choji, recuerda que siempre nos están observando, nos escuchan...-** Dijo su compañero en voz baja, mientras hacia la seña de "Shhh" con su dedo índice.

- **Shikamaru, eres un paranoico, no creo que sea capaz de hacer también eso...-** Estaba hablando la rubia cuando un trío de ANBU se presentó frente a ellos- **Yo..Yo-yo no dije nada, ¡fueron ellos!-** Apuntando a sus compañeros.

- **Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi... Danzo-sama solicita su presencia en la torre del Hokage-** Habló uno de los ninjas que habían aparecido

- **¿Qué?, no es cierto muchachos, era broma... ellos no hicieron nada-** Intentaba decir la rubia mientras se reía de manera nerviosa, los 2 mencionados simplemente estaban en silencio viendo a los ninjas presentes.

- **Cierra la boca, Ino Yamanaka... tienen hasta el medio día para presentarse-** Y tras decir eso, desaparecieron.

- **Lo siento chicos, no fue mi intención, po-por un momento me tomaron por sorpresa-** Intentaba la chica explicar, pensando que eso había sido su culpa por delatarlos accidentalmente.

- **No creo que sea por eso Ino, tal vez ya llegó la hora, que fastidio-** Contestó el pelinegro sacudiendo sus ropas, para después comenzar a caminar junto a sus compañeros.

 **::::::**

Neji, Lee y Tenten se despidieron de Gai después del entrenamiento, y caminaban tranquilamente rumbo a los terrenos de los Hyuga, comerían juntos y después se reunirían con su sensei en la torre del Hokage en busca de una misión, que hacía ya varios días que no se les asignaba una.

 **-Cada día perdemos más libertad-** Inició la plática una aburrida Tenten, ya llevaban varios minutos sin que nadie dijera nada.

- **¡Tenten!, ¡la libertad es la que cada uno tiene en su mente al ver la puesta de sol en primavera!, ¡solo tienes que encender tu llama de la juventud cuando...-** De pronto la voz de Rock Lee comenzó a pasar a segundo plano, cuando Neji y Tenten divisaron a un grupo de ninjas de Danzo en la puerta de la residencia Hyuga, rápidamente se acercaron a ver que es lo que pasaba.

- **¿Qué ocurre?, ¿qué hacen aquí?-** Preguntó Neji de forma tajante mientras Tenten le hacía segunda, y Lee seguía hablando de la llama de la juventud sin estar muy atento a lo que estaba pasando.

- **Estamos aquí por orden de Danzo-sama, debemos llevarnos a Hinata Hyuga-** Fue lo que contestó el ANBU dando los primeros pasos en los terrenos Hyuga junto al resto de su escuadrón. Neji se limitó a seguirlos muy de cerca, pensando en que debía hacer.

Los ninjas de Danzo se encontraron a Hinata sentada en el patio, observando las plantas que ahí estaban recien brotando. Ese día Hinata no se presentó al entrenamiento, igual que en días anteriores, les dijo a Kiba y a Shino que se encontraba enferma y cansada, por lo que decidía quedarse en casa, a pesar de que sus compañeros aceptaban sus explicaciones, todos sabían que estaba así debido a lo sucedido con Naruto.

Cuando los ANBU dieron un paso en el patio, seguidos por Neji y su equipo, varios miembros del clan Hyuga aparecieron para ponerse en el camino de los ninja de Danzo, con la intención de proteger a Hinata. Unos segundos mas tarde apareció Hiashi para ponerse del lado de su clan.

 **-¿Qué creen que hacen aquí?, estos son los terrenos de nuestro clan, ustedes no tienen permiso para estar aquí-** Habló el patriarca del clan de manera seria, activando su Byakugan, lo cual le daba una apariencia aún más seria.

- **Los ninjas de Danzo-sama tenemos jurisdicción en toda la aldea, lo que menciona Hiashi-san era antes, las cosas han cambiado... hemos venido a cumplir los deseos de nuestro Hokage, Hinata Hyuga debe venir con nosotros-** Dijo el líder dando unos pasos hacia adelante, haciendo que los miembros de los Hyuga se pusieran en posición de pelea, pero Hiashi los detuvo. Hinata sólo observaba desde atrás, nerviosa por lo que estaba por pasar.

- **No es necesario que peleen-** Dijo Hiashi- **Yo me encargaré de defender a mi hija y a nuestra familia-** Dijo mientras se ponía en posición de pelea. En ese momento tanto Hiashi como el ANBU se lanzaron al mismo tiempo uno sobre el otro.

Hiashi lanzaba golpes con las palmas, haciendo un elegante uso del Puño Suave, técnica secreta del clan Hyuga, esquivando y contraatacando al ninja invasor, el cual rápidamente se vio superado por la habilidad del jefe del clan. El Tanto del ANBU salió volando, momento en el cual otro de los ninja de Danzo se lanzó al ataque por la espalda de Hiashi, el cual gracias a la visión de sus ojos pudo detectar y esquivar en el acto.

La pelea era un 2 vs 1, cosa que hizo que en un principio Neji quisiera entrar a ayudar, pero la señal que Hiashi dio a su sobrino, de que todo estaba bien lo hizo contenerse. La pelea apenas llevaba un minuto de haber comenzado, y el resto del escuadrón ya se había unido a ella, haciendo un 4 vs 1. Neji no soportó más y se lanzó al ataque, golpeando a uno de los ninja, mientras que en un descuido, en el que Hiashi le diría a su sobrino que no se entrometiera, uno de los ninja logró golpearlo en el rostro, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

- **¡Padre!-** Gritaron Hinata y Hanabi, que acababa de llegar al lugar, cuando vieron caer a su padre al suelo, por lo que rápidamente se acercaron a él, cuando la voz de uno de los ninja llamó su atención.

- **Ya basta de juegos, tendrá su castigo por levantarnos la mano, Hiashi-san-** Dijo el capitán del equipo mientras tomaba su espada del suelo- **¡Muera!**

El ninja lanzó un corte en contra del patriarca del clan, mientras Neji corría a detenerlo así como el resto de miembros del clan, que corrían hacia su líder para protegerlo, cuando de pronto todos sintieron una leve brisa. Voltearon a ver la escena y vieron a un ninja de pie, entre Hiashi y el atacante, dicho ninja había detenido el corte de la espada con una mano.

- **No estaba en tus ordenes atacar a ningún miembro del clan, sólo debías entregar un mensaje-** Habló Asura al ninja que portaba el arma, la mano roja del guardaespaldas de Danzo se cerró, rompiendo la espada, para después recuperar su color normal- **Eres un completo imbécil**

Asura y Deva habían aparecido en el lugar, ambos portaban el nuevo uniforme reglamentario de la aldea y las gabardinas negras sobre el, no llevando la máscara puesta, los ninjas de Danzo observaban la furia en los ojos grises de él y la compasión en los ojos verdes de ella, por lo que optaron por dirigirse al lado femenino de ese par.

- **Deva-san, Hiashi-san puso resistencia ante nuestra presencia, nosotros sólo...-** Pero no pudo continuar hablando, pues junto a Deva, se encontraba una estatua de unos 2 metros de alto, la cual daba la apariencia de un elefante guerrero parado en 2 patas, similar a las imagenes de Ganesha que comúnmente habían visto en templos y monasterios. La estatua que parecía estar hecha de algún tipo de acero, se acercó al capitán del escuadrón, tomando uno de sus brazos y literalmente "volteándolo", ante el grito desesperado y de dolor del ninja.

- **No me interesan sus excusas-** Respondió la chica mientras que la figura del elefante volvía a poner posición detrás de ella, y los otros ANBU se acercaban a auxiliar a su capitán- **Se les dio una orden... se les encomendó la seguridad de la aldea, no abusen de ese poder**

 **-Hiashi-sama-** Asura se acercó al líder del clan, que aún se mantenía en el suelo- **El líder del clan Hyuga no debe estar así-** Decía mientras le ofrecía su mano para ayudar a ponerse de pie, el hombré soltó un bufido y aceptó la ayuda de mala gana, sólo por educación.

- **No permitiré que se lleven a mi hija, ni a nadie de este clan-** Fue lo que dijo aquel hombre una vez que puso de pie.

- **Si bien no estamos de acuerdo de lo que ocurrió el día de hoy-** Dijo el ninja voltéando a ver el lugar donde fue la pelea- **Es necesario que no haga la situación más complicada, no queremos un conflicto con su clan... no después de lo que pasó con el clan Uchiha, ese fue un error que no queremos que se repita**

Deva también se acercó a Hiashi, la estatua del elefante se había esfumado en una nube de humo- **Recuerde lo que le prometimos Hiashi-sama, ella estará bien, confíe en nosotros-**

Hiashi solamente se limitó a asentir con los ojos cerrados, al ver eso Hinata se acercó a los ninjas que estaban con su padre- **Tendrás que ir con ellos Hinata... sólo hasta que descubra como resolver esto**

 **-Padre...-** Hinata solamente cerró los ojos derrotada, aceptando lo que estaba por ocurrir.

-¡ **Hinata-sama!-** Corrió Neji hasta el lugar, colocándose entre ella y los ninjas de Danzo recién llegados- **Se los ruego, permitan que yo tome su lugar-** Mientras se ponia de rodillas, con las manos y la frente en el suelo, haciendo una gran reverencia- **¡Se los pido!**

 **-Levántate muchacho-** Decía Deva tomando a Neji del hombro de su chaleco, levántandolo con aparente facilidad- **Danzo-sama no quiere a ninguno de la rama secundaria, quiere a un miembro de la rama principal**

Al escuchar eso, Neji sintió una impotencia que hace mucho no sentía, por lo que dio un fuerte golpe en el suelo- **Maldición...**

 **-Neji-niisan...-** Hinata llamó su atención- **Debes cuidar a Hanabi y a padre mientras yo no estoy... esa debe ser tu misión**

 **-Hermana-** Habló por fin Hanabi tomando la mano de Hinata- **No te vayas por favor**

 **-Lo siento niña... pero no te preocupes, estará bien, tienes hasta el mediodía para presentarte en la torre Hinata, hasta entonces-** Tras decir eso, Asura y Deva desaparecieron.

 **::::::**

Llegaron las 12 del mediodía y todos los convocados se presentaron en la ahora oficina de Danzo. Ahí se encontraban en fila Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji y Kiba, y frente a ellos estaba Danzo y sus 2 guardaespaldas, además de que, para su sorpresa también estaban Kakashi, Yamato y Sai.

- **Bien, me alegra que todos hayan decidido venir-** Decía Danzo de una manera un tanto...¿sarcástica?- **Ustedes fueron elegidos personalmente por mi, para aumentar las fortalezas de los ninjas de Raíz**

 **-¿P-pero por que sólo nosotros?, no tiene sentido-** Respondió Kiba, entre asustado y nervioso, a las palabras de Danzo.

- **Es sencillo, los que no tienen poderes especiales no me interesan, y por otro lado hay poderes que ya poseo, sería como tener cartas repetidas, las mejores estrategias se hacen con variedad, no con cartas repetidas-** Contestó el ahora líder de la aldea.

Para Shikamaru esas palabras tenían sentido, para él un juego de Shogi con puros peones, o donde no tuviera generales o caballos, sería un juego muy aburrido, pero eso sólo significaba una cosa, que ya había miembros de Raíz con los poderes de sus compañeros, lo más probable es que incluso desde antes que ocurriera todo este asunto, pero recordó las palabras de su padre " _esto se volvió una jugada de Shogi que quiero resolver_ ", por lo que guardó la compostura lo más que pudo y prestó atención.

- **Es por eso, que a partir de ahora se someteran a un estricto entrenamiento para volverse miembros de Raíz, sólo así podran conseguir los privilegios que eso conlleva, entenderán que hasta ese día, no podré confiar en ustedes e incluirlos en mis futuros planes, es por eso que les asignaré nuevos maestros-** Finalizó con una sonrisa arrogante, ya que por fin había conseguido todos los Kekkei Genkai de la aldea.

- **Danzo-sama-** Habló Deva interrumpiendo la felicidad interior de Danzo- **Permitanos que Asura y yo entrenemos a los nuevos, su adaptación será mucho más sencilla si nosotros nos hacemos cargo-** Tras esas palabras Asura se limitó a asentir repetidamente ante las palabras de la chica.

- **Eso podría ser beneficioso... bien, lo acepto-** Danzo volteó a ver a Kakashi, Yamato y Sai- **En cambio ustedes, han tenido y tienen un record formidable dentro del ANBU, tienen mi respeto Kakashi-san, Yamato-san, es por eso que los asignaré directamente con Sai, ustedes ya saben de que va todo esto, por lo que espero no tener problemas al respecto-**

 **-Entendido Danzo-sama-** Respondieron los 3 al mismo tiempo

 **::::::**

Desde que Tsunade había sido "removida" del cargo, Shizune se negó a ser la ayudante de Danzo, por lo que decidió volver como médico en el hospital de la aldea, ahí junto a Sakura se encargarían, al menos, de hacer algo por al aldea, ya que no le era permitido hacer más debido a las restricciones que ahora existían en cuanto a ser ninja.

Ese día había estado un tanto tranquilo, ella y la pelirrosa habían atendido pocos pacientes, afortunadamente las limitaciones no aplicaban al ninjutsu médico.

- **Shizune-senpai-** Le habló Sakura sacándola de su burbuja de pensamientos- **Esta mañana me encontré con Kakashi-sensei**

 **-¿A si?, ¿y que pasó?-** Se limitó a preguntar, se le hizo raro siquiera que lo mencionara

- **Me pidió que nos presentaramos hoy en los campos de entrenamiento, no me quizo decir exactamente para qué, pero que nos veía ahí después del mediodía, dijo que llevaras el encargo-**

Shizune volteó a ver el reloj, marcaba ya las 12:30 de la tarde, por lo que tras asentir con la cabeza, salió con Sakura del Hospital rumbo al lugar donde el Jounin las había citado.

 **::::::**

Todos los que estaban junto a Danzo en la oficina, se reunieron en los campos de entrenamiento, al ser ahora "miembros de Raíz" no había nadie quien los vigilara, salvo los 2 ninjas a la orden de Danzo que se encontraban frente a ellos.

 **-El entrenamiento de un miembro de Raíz empieza desde niños-** Habló Asura a los presentes, que se encontraban sentados en el suelo, mientras el y Deva estaban de pie frente a todos- **Se les somete a un entrenamiento especial, para que dejen atrás todas las emociones, las dudas, los sentimientos, y se conviertan en una máquina de obediencia, una máquina que sólo sirva para cumplir misiones, una herramienta que pueda ser usada por Danzo-sama**

Todos tragaron saliva, se escuchaba algo por demás excesivo, voltearon a ver a Sai que les regresó una sincera sonrisa al ver como lo observaban, sólo Kakashi y Yamato se mantenían tranquilos, hasta que se pusieron de pie y se colocaron al lado de los ninjas de Danzo.

- **Pero ustedes harán otro tipo de entrenamiento-** Dijo Yamato sonriéndoles.

- **Entrenarán para volverse más fuertes y liberar la aldea de las garras de Danzo-** Prosiguió Kakashi cerrando su único ojo visible con una sonrisa, todos los miraban confundidos.

- **¿De que hablan?, no entiendo nada-** Habló Shikamaru en nombre de todos los presentes.

- **Fueron órdenes de Tsunade-sama-** Respondió Deva ante la pregunta del chico Nara, cosa que hizo que todos abrieran los ojos de sorpresa.

- **¿¡Tsunade-sama!?-** Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.


	4. Salvemos a la Hoja

Hola, como habran notado las actualizaciones de esta historia son semanales, por diversos motivos de tiempo pero, si veo buena aceptación intentaré hacer actualizaciones mas seguidas. También me gustaría informarles que conservaré el nombre de las técnicas en japonés, ya que siento que eso tiene mucho más aceptación al momento de estarse leyendo. Sin mas que agregar los dejo con el capítulo.

 **LA PROFECÍA DEL HÉROE**

 **CAPÍTULO 4 SALVEMOS A LA HOJA**

Todos los que estaban junto a Danzo en la oficina se reunieron en los campos de entrenamiento, al ser ahora "miembros de Raíz" no había nade quien los vigilara, salvo los 2 ninjas a la orden de Danzo que se encontraban frente a ellos.

 **-El entrenamiento de un miembro de Raíz empieza desde niños-** Habló Asura a los presentes que se encontraban sentados en el suelo, mientras él y Deva estaban de pie frente a todos- **Se les somete a un entrenamiento especial para que dejen atrás todas las emociones, las dudas, los sentimientos, y se conviertan en una máquina de obediencia, una máquina que sólo sirva para cumplir misiones, una herramienta que pueda ser usada por Danzo-sama**

Todos tragaron saliva, se escuchaba algo por demás excesivo. Voltearon a ver a Sai el cual les devolvió una sincera sonrisa al sentirse observado, sólo Kakashi y Yamato se mantenían tranquilos, hasta que se pusieron de pie y se colocaron al lado de los ninjas de Danzo.

 **-Pero ustedes harán otro tipo de entrenamiento-** Dijo Yamato sonriéndoles.

 **-Entrenarán para volverse más fuertes y liberar la aldea de las garras de Danzo-** Prosiguió Kakashi cerrando su único ojo visible mientras sonreía, todos los miraban confundidos.

 **-¿De qué hablan?, no entiendo nada-** Habló Shikamaru en nombre de todos los presentes.

 **-Fueron órdenes de Tsunade-sama-** Respondió Deva ante la pregunta del chico Nara, cosa que hizo que todos abrieran los ojos de sorpresa.

 **-¿¡Tsunade-sama!?-** Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

 **-Es correcto-** Respondió Yamato **-En este momento Tsunade-sama se encuentra encarcelada por órdenes de Danzo, pero Asura y Deva la han estado visitando y ha estado emitiendo órdenes desde su encierro-**

 **-Desde que pasó todo esto-** Continuó Kakashi, haciendo que los jóvenes ninja lo voltearan a ver **-Shikaku y los otros han estado pensando en un plan, para liberar a la aldea de Raíz de una vez por todas-** Terminó su explicación mientras tenía una de sus manos en su barbilla a manera de reflexión, Kiba se levantó de su lugar exaltado.

 **-¡Eso si es difícil de creer Kakashi-sensei!, ¿entonces que hacen ellos aquí?, ¿no se supone que son leales a la momia de Danzo?-** Exclamó el ninja mientras Akamaru lo secundaba, si bien era bastante lógico que los ninjas de la aldea no se quedaran de brazos cruzados al respecto, no tenía explicación que Kakashi y Yamato explicaran el plan enfrente de 3 personas que desde un inicio le juraron lealtad al actual líder de la aldea.

 **-En eso tienes algo de razón Kiba-kun-** Respondió un muy tranquilo Sai mientras se ponía de pie para colocarse junto a los sensei **-Y me encantaría explicartelo yo mismo pero...-** Sacó momentáneamente su lengua mostrando el sello maldito colocado por Danzo **-Esto me impide hablar cualquier cosa al respecto a Raíz-**

 **-Para eso, debemos explicarles lo que pasó...-** Habló Deva para comenzar a relatar lo que había pasado en los últimos meses.

 **Flash Back - Narrado por Deva**

Si bien es cierto que llevamos muchos años siendo leales a Danzo, siempre fue debido a la admiración que teníamos por él, y su lucha constante por mantener la aldea a salvo, incluso cuando él jamás se llevara el crédito... siempre hizo lo mejor por nosotros. En el ataque del zorro de las nueve colas a la aldea, la invasión de Orochimaru, y muchos otros atentados que no se llevaron a cabo debido a su oportuna intervención, pero él hizo algo que nosotros consideramos imperdonable... traicionó a un camarada de la hoja.

El día en que Danzo se autoproclamó Hokage ustedes estaban ahí, después de que los Akatsuki dejaron su cuerpo, Tsunade-sama se lanzó sobre Danzo con la intención de matarlo pero la detuvimos, si bien la Hokage es una ninja muy poderosa, aún hay muchas cosas que ustedes desconocen del líder de Raíz.

Debido a ese intento de Tsunade-sama por atacar a Danzo, se le ordenó a los ninjas de Raíz que la encerraran en la prisión de máxima seguridad. Nosotros... Asura y yo comenzamos a dudar de Danzo y necesitabamos respuestas, por lo que días después de su encierro fuimos a verla personalmente hasta su celda, se veía derrotada y sus ojos estaban rojos, como si no hubiera parado de llorar todo ese tiempo.

 **-Hmp... pensaba que no se me permitía tener visitas-** Fue lo que dijo cuandos nos vio, estaba sentada en la oscuridad, evitando los pequeños rayos de luz de luna que entraban por la pequeña ventana de la celda.

Lo primero que hicimos al verla fue ponernos de rodilla frente a ella en señal de respeto, si bien tienen razón, siempre hemos sido leales a Danzo pero también somos ninjas de la hoja... y nuestra lealtad debe estar primero con la aldea con y con la Hokage y Danzo... el no se ganó el puesto, lo robó.

 **-Hokage-sama-** Dijos al ponernos de rodillas, ella arqueó una ceja, se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a nosotros, sacó sus manos a través de los barrotes, nos tomó de la ropa y nos levantó.

 **-Me insultan al hacer eso, ustedes son ninjas de Danzo, no se burlen de mi-** Y después volvió a su lugar **-Además... yo ya no soy la Hokage-**

 **-Danzo tampoco lo es-** Fue lo respuesta de Asura a ese comentario **-Desde que tomó el asiento al frente de la aldea... ha nublado su juicio, llevará a nuestra aldea a su perdición si no hacemos algo al respecto-**

 **-Danzo-sam... Danzo está llevando las cosas demasiado lejos, nos ha dicho muchas cosas que hará en la aldea, y son una completa locura... usted, usted debe salir de aquí y ponerlo en su lugar-** Fui yo esta vez, honestamente no se por que le pedí eso, yo sabía lo que me iba a responder.

 **-No-** Fue lo único que dijo y se quedó sentada en ese lugar, cerró los ojos y por la oscuridad incluso parecía invisible dentro de esa celda **-Yo no puedo hacerlo... ya no-**

 **-Usted es la única que puede hacer algo, si usted hace el llamado los demás ninja se pondran de su lado...-** Asura le habló a la Hokage de manera casi suplicante, honestamente jamás lo había visto así pero lo comprendo, esta aldea es nuestro hogar.

 **-Si hago eso sólo haremos una guerra interna, entiende niño... solo habrá muertes en vano... quizá ustedes se dieron cuenta de que Danzo perdió la cabeza, pero estoy segura que hay muchos otros ninjas en Raíz que darían la vida por él... yo no voy a sacrificar a mas ninjas... no quiero que mueran como Naruto...-** No la podía ver, pero estaba segura que en ese momento volvió a comenzar a llorar, pude sentir su alma sufriendo en ese momento.

 **-Danzo fue quien les dijo donde estaba ese chico Naruto-** Lo dije, no debía pero se me salió, lo dije sin pensar... y en ese momento.

 **-¡Entonces debemos acabar con ese bastardo!-** En menos de un segundo estuvo parada frente a nosotros con ambas manos sujetando los barrotes, por un momento sentí que todo el edificio se movió- **Pero... se supone que ustedes no pueden hablar sobre él, tienen un sello de maldición, esta debe ser una maldita trampa-**

 **-Lo tenemos-** Dijimos los 2 y mostramos nuestras lenguas, enseñándole la marca que había en ellas **-Danzo nos puso la marca hace muchos años, pero jamás tuvo efecto sobre nosotros... porque nosotros ya estamos malditos, pero siempre le hicimos creer que su jutsu funcionó, no queríamos perder nuestra libertad-** Le respondió Asura. Honestamente cuando él y yo hablamos sobre visitar a Tsunade-sama, por nuestra mente cruzó la idea de que tendríamos que confesarnos ante ella, con el fin de ganar un poco de su confianza para poder llevar a cabo cualquier plan que llegue a pasar por su mente, pero si me lo preguntan... jamás me ha gustado hablar sobre eso.

 **-Ahora que lo recuerdo... ustedes 2, los llaman "Los Protectores del Buda" como si Danzo fuera alguna figura divina... lo siento, pero no puedo confiar en ustedes, prefiero pudrirme en esta celda a volver caer en sus trampas y que la sangre de más ninjas sea derramada, mejor váyanse-** Nos dijo y se dió media vuelta, sabíamos que no sería sencillo, pero era en ese momento o nunca.

 **-Es cierto que así nos llaman-** Le dije **-Pero no es porque él sea alguien divino... es porque nos encontró en un templo budista, él ya no es quien nos mostró ser, está llevando a la aldea por el mal camino, sólo provocara que más ninjas como Naruto mueran... y es que él... él está aliado con los Akatsuki-** Detuvo sus pasos y me volteó a ver, con una mirada seria y decidida.

 **-¿Qué dijiste?...-** Se acercó nuevamente hacia nosotros **-Repite eso**

 **-Danzo tiene un trato con los Akatsuki, la primera parte de ese trato consistía en entregarle la ubicación de Naruto, ellos se comprometieron a entregar el cuerpo del chico, de tal manera que él pudiera proclamarse Hokage al culparte por la muerte del Jinchuuriki-** Le respondí, giré mi vista a Asura para pedirle con la mirada que él continuara con el relato.

 **-Danzo siempre supo que no tendría la aprobación de los otros Kage, por lo que la segunda parte de ese acuerdo consiste en entregarle una especie de tributo a los Akatsuki, un tipo de financiación continua a cambio de ponerse de nuestro lado en caso de un conflicto, de esa manera Danzo podría conservar la integridad de la aldea y conservarse como líder-** Prosiguió él, cada palabra que decía pude observar como Tsunade-sama habría más y más los ojos debido a su sorpresa.

 **-Y como le dijimos al principio, todo eso es una locura... no sólo los otros Kage no aprueban a Danzo como Hokage.. los demás pueblos y naciones tampoco lo hacen. Cada vez estamos recibiendo menos misiones y el comerció está en la cuerda floja por eso mismo, sus acciones no terminarán llevando a la ruina, además...-** Hice silencio unos segundos, pensando las palabras con las que diría lo siguiente **-Estamos casi seguros de que los Akatsuki tienen otro plan, y el día que se presente la necesidad de que ellos cumplan con su parte del trato, harán su jugada y todos pagaremos el precio por la necedad de ese viejo. Como le dijimos Tsunade-sama, la necesitamos más que nunca... Danzo se está volviendo loco de poder**

 **-No puedo confiar en ustedes, no aún pero... si traen ante mi a Shikaku y a Kakashi, quizá podamos empezar a entendernos-** Fue lo último que dijo para después darnos la espalda y volver al mismo lugar oscuro donde la encontramos, nosotros sólo dijimos que si y nos retiramos del lugar.

A pesar de que Danzo poco a poco se estaba volviendo más loco, no sería fácil llevar a personas ajenas a la organización a ver a Tsunade-sama así como así, por lo que nos llevó algunas semanas poder lograr esa reunión. Un día que se convocó una reunión para asignar las nuevas funciones que tendrían todos dentro de la aldea, ahora que Raíz se encargaría de la seguridad y protección de la aldea. Aprovechamos ese momento para escaparnos, y contactar a Shikaku-san y a Kakashi-san, para después llevarlos ante Tsunade-sama, a la cual dentro de la prisión comenzaron a llamarla "Tsunade la loca", debido a que según, gritaba muchas incoherencias por la noche, tomaba la comida del suelo y porque veían que poco a poco iba perdiendo la cordura que le quedaba.

Cuando llegamos ahí, la vimos... estaba haciendo flexiones parada de manos, sosteniendo todo lo que había dentro de su celda. Nos vio y se acercó a nosotros, a primera vista parecía que estuvo entrenando sin parar desde la última vez que nos vimos, simple y llanamente se veía mas fuerte. En ese momento nos dimos cuenta que "Tsunade la loca" era una forma de que nadie notara que en secreto entrenaba, y sólo se fijaran en las acciones sin sentido que ella hacía dentro de prisión.

 **-Vaya... cuando este par me dijo que usted estaba encerrada aquí no lo creí Tsunade-sama, ¿por qué sigue soportando este encierro?-** Preguntó tu padre Shikamaru, de manera irónica porque era cierto, era absurdo pensar que una simple celda pudiera detener a la nieta del primer Hokage.

 **-Es mucho más sencillo planear y controlar las cosas desde aquí, todos creen que me estoy volviendo loca y eso hace más sencillas las cosas, nadie sospecharía y nadie tomaría en cuenta a la pobre Tsunade-** Nos dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, como si tuviera todo perfectamente controlado entre sus manos, eso me agradaba, esa era la Princesa Tsunade que siempre admiré.

 **-Bien, imagino que ya tiene algo pensado para solicitar nuestra presencia, ¿o me equivoco, Hokage-Sama?-** Preguntó Kakashi-san mientras sonreía, al parecer le daba mucho gusto volver a ver a Tsunade-sama.

 **-En efecto Kakashi, necesitamos limpiar la aldea de toda esa escoria que se ha estado acumulando todos estos años... sin ofender-** Dijo mientras nos volteaba a ver, por supuesto que dolió, pero ya estabamos comprometidos con la causa **-Pero no podemos hacerlo en un enfrentamiento directo, ustedes mejor que yo saben lo que eso ocasionaría-**

 **-Sí-** Dijo Shikaku **-Se desatería una guerra civil y muchas personas morirían**

 **-Además de que eso podría ser aprovechado por nuestros enemigos y atacarnos, la aldea sería destruida por 2 frentes, de manera interna y de manera externa-** Finalizó Kakashi meditando las palabras que salían de su boca, sin duda alguna hacer algo sin pensarlo muy bien primero, podría traer más problemas de los que resolvería **-Entonces, ¿en qué ha pensado?**

 **-No será sencillo, pero este par que esta ahí-** Nos apuntó a nosotros, me sentí nerviosa y sólo pude sonreir, Asura no sonríe mucho así que el se límito a saludar con la mano **-Será nuestro contacto interno, nos ayudarán a desestabilizar un poco las filas de Danzo y a quitar su ojo sobre nosotros. Esa será una apertura para preparar un equipo, y como en la antigüedad nos dedicaremos a sabotear al sistema... y cuando las personas se cansen del problema que Danzo representa, y en el momento en que sus ninjas comiencen a dudar de él... nosotros atacaremos...**

 **Fin Flash Back**

 **-Y bueno, el resto son detalles-** Finalizó por relatar la kunoichi a los ninjas que estaban frente a ella, se cruzó de brazos esperando la reacción de alguno de ellos.

 **-Hay algo que no cuadra en todo esto-** Dijo Shikamaru dando un paso al frente **-¿Por qué nos eligieron a nosotros para esa misión sin consultarnos?, esto se está convirtiendo en un verdadero fastidio-** Finalizó por preguntar el ninja Nara, mientras pasaba una mano por su cara, se veía totalmente abrumado por la información.

 **-Eso es porque no los elegimos-** Respondió Yamato a la incognita de Shikamaru mientras levantaba un dedo, señal de que vendría una explicación **-Para llevar a cabo esto, Kakashi y yo optamos por "unirnos" a Danzo, sabíamos que no habría ningún pero porque en algún momento de nuestra carrera como ninjas estuvimos bajo sus órdenes, por lo que nuestra tarea será la de ser los enlaces entre ustedes y los demás ninjas que están incluídos en este plan. Nosotros no recibiremos ningún entrenamiento, por lo que estaremos más libres para movernos, a diferencia de ustedes...**

 **-Ustedes no podrán volver a casa hasta terminar su entrenamiento, y eso puede llevar meses-** Respondió Sai mientras les entregaba una pila de papeles a los sensei.

 **-Además de que... fue la suerte la que los eligió-** Finalizó diciendo Kakashi **-A pesar de que Danzo está interesado en aumentar los números de sus filas, es muy cuidadoso con las personas que elige, como dijo Yamato, nosotros ya tenemos experiencia con él... pero ustedes fueron elegidos por las circunstancias. Lo ideal hubiera sido armar un equipo especial o incluso traer a Rock Lee, Gai, Neji y los demás, pero eso sólo sería levantar sospechas, pero no lo tomen como algo malo...-** Kakashi hizo una pequeña pausa sonríendoles, mientras les entregaba un papel con un sello a cada uno **-Sabemos de lo que son capaces, todo saldrá bien**

 **-¿Qué es esto Kakashi-sensei?-** Preguntó Chouji viendo el papel que tenía en la mano, hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio, escuchando toda la explicación.

 **-Esto, señores-** Dijo Deva tomando uno de los papeles entre sus dedos **-Será como su propio sello de maldición, es un jutsu especial creado por Sai. Le hará creer a Danzo que tienen la marca maldita que evitará que hablen sobre él y los secretos de Raíz, la marca será totalmente invisible y sólo cuando ustedes quieran podrán hacerla visible. Lo hicimos considerando que que no vayan a perder el atractivo-** Finalizó guiñándoles el ojo a todos los que estaban frente a ella.

 **-Tomen el papel, coloquenlo sobre su lengua y simplemente canalicen su chakra. La marca se adherirá en su piel y podrán retirar la hoja después de eso-** Explicó Asura. Hinata y los demás tomaron el papel con algo de dudas todavía, todos siguieron las instrucciones y pusieron la marca en sus lenguas.

 **-Yo... esto, ¿qué pasará con Neji-niisan, Shino-kun, Tenten-san y los demás?-** Preguntó Hinata un poco nerviosa por todo lo que estaba pasando.

 **-Arreglamos las cosas para que los equipos que se disolvieron se vuelvan a reintegrar, eso quiere decir que Ino Yamanaka y Shino Aburame pasarán a formar parte del equipo de Gai-san** -Respondió Deva a la pregunta de Hinata - **Y además, movimos nuestras piezas para que Asura o yo seamos los responsables de "vigilar" sus entrenamientos-** Haciendo las comillas con los dedos, enfatizando esa palabra **-Así que podrán entrenar libremente sin el miedo de que alguien reporte algún movimiento raro por parte de ellos, que conociendo a Gai-san... esos seguramente sobrarán**

 **-Por otro lado, solicité a dos ninjas médico para que nos respalde en los entrenamientos -** Dijo Kakashi mientras veía a lo lejos como se acercaban Sakura y Shizune **-Ahora que los ninjas médicos están bajo la supervisión de Danzo... es una forma de librarlas de eso-** Comenzó a caminar hacia las 2 ninjas médico.

 **-Pero basta de charlas-** Dijo Yamato mientras se cruzaba de brazos y los veía fijamente **-A partir de ahora tendrán que poner su máximo esfuerzo en los entrenamientos, si es que quieren salvar a la aldea de ese miserable que dice ser Hokage-** Hizo una pausa bajando los brazos y dejando ir un suspiro **-Es por eso que a partir de hoy todos seremos la Resistencia de la Hoja, tendremos que hacer nuestra parte que Shikaku-san, Inoijin-san y los demás hagan la suya, así que manos a la obra-**

 **-Muy bien-** Dijo Asura mientras se quitaba la gabardina negra y la máscara que tenía en la cabeza a forma de gorra, mientras dejaba que traía puesto el nuevo uniforme estándar de la aldea, y en la cinta roja que tenía en el brazo se podía ver kanji 根 en ella. Deva lo imitó revelando también que llevaba consigo el nuevo uniforme estándar **-Antes de que lo olvide, ustedes al ser miembros de Raíz tendrán que usar las gabardinas, la cinta roja correspondiente y la máscara que los acompañará, en estos días haremos entrega de eso... bien, una vez aclarado eso, daremos comienzo con el entrenamiento. Lo primero que hay que hacer es una pelea de prueba, la intención es dividirnos en 3 grupos y queremos balancear la selección lo más posible, queremos conocer sus habilidades**

En ese momento Asura tomó un bastón que traía sujeto en la espalda, el bastón tenía un toque ceremonial, teniendo este un cuerpo de metal de color negro, mientras que la punta también de color negra, estaba adornada con el simbolo de una flor de loto y una serie de aros y argollas que adornaban todo el alrededor, este parecía un Bo recién salido de un templo. Por otro lado Deva, tomó uno de los pergaminos que traía sujeto a un portapergaminos colocado en su espalda baja, lo lanzó al cielo y de una nube de humo que se formó, una especie de estatua cayó al suelo generando un gran estruendo, señal de que esta era muy pero muy pesada. Todos se quedaron perplejos al ver la figura frente a ellos, pues parecía un Tengu, de aproximádamente 1.90 de altura, totalmente de color cobre y con una espada en una de sus manos.

 **-Si bien, Danzo nos eligió por considerarnos los más poderosos dentro de Raíz-** Dijo la chica mientras daba unos pasos hacia enfrente **-La realidad es que Danzo tiene muchos ninjas habilidosos y con poderes que jamás podrían imaginar. Esto significa que tendrán que mejorar sus habilidades para enfrentarse a cualquier tipo de situación... -** Comenzó a mover sus dedos en dirección del Tengu que había sido invocado, haciendo que este tomara una posición de ataque **-Quiero que los 4 me ataquen con todo lo que tengan, quiero saber de lo que están hechos y les advierto... no les tendré piedad**

 **-¡Bien!, entonces daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, ¿eh Akamaru?-** Dijo un entusiasmado Kiba mientras su perro le alentaba con un ladrido, ambos colocándose en posición de ataque, siendo Kiba quien hacía el Sello de Tigre con sus manos **-Gijū Ninpō: Shikyaku no Jutsu (Arte Ninja de Imitación de Bestia: Jutsu en Cuatro Patas)-** Colocándose en 4 patas mientras sus facciones se volvían más de animal que de hombre **-Jūjin Bunshin (Clon Hombre-Bestia)-** Haciendo que Akamaru se transformara en un clon de Kiba, tomando la misma posición que este.

 **-¡Espera Kiba!, debemos pensar en un plan, no podemos...-** Pero Shikamaru no pudo seguir hablando cuando vio que su compañero y su perro se transformaban en unos tornados al grito de **"¡Gatsūga (Colmillo sobre Colmillo)!"** , Shikamaru sólo atino a golpearse la cara con la mano en señal de desesperación, volteando a ver a Choji en el acto **-Vamos Choji, primero tenemos que...-** Pero tampoco pudo terminar la oración porque el Akimichi ya se había hecho gigante, y lanzando el grito de **"Nikudan Sensha (Bala de Tanque Humana)"** se lanzó junto con Kiba al ataque. Al parecer el ánimo del Inuzuka lo había contagiado **-Que problema... maldición-** Volteando a ver ahora a Hinata, quien asintió con la cabeza y ambos se lanzaron también.

Kiba, Akamaru y Choji chocaron contra la marioneta, quien fácilmente los detuvo usando ambas manos, esta no retrocedía ni un centímetro de su posición, mientras que la fricción ocasionada por ambos ataques comenzaba a desprender humo en el lugar, creando una enorme cortina que cubrió a todos.

 **-¿Qué clase de marioneta es esta?-** Preguntó Choji mientras seguía girando en contra de las manos de dicho objeto.

 **-No es una marioneta común, mis marionetas están hechas de una arcilla especial que es más dura y resistente que el mejor acero, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que...-** Y en un elegante movimiento de sus dedos, la marioneta aprovechando el movimiento de ambos jutsu, los hizo volar hacia el cielo, y en un rápido salto ya estaba a la misma altura que estos **-También sea muy rápida-** El Tengu golpeó a ambos ninja, haciendo que los tornados gemelos creados por Kiba y Akamaru salieran despedidos hacia la izquierda, y la maza en la que se había convertido Choji se fuera hacia la derecha del terreno.

Hinata y Shikamaru habían aprovechado la confusión y la pantalla de humo creada por sus compañeros para lanzarse sobre la chica a través de sus zonas no protegidas creyendo que estaría muy concentrada en Kiba y Choji, lo que no sabían es que nunca les quito el ojo de encima, y cuando estuvieron por lanzar su ataque...

 **-Kagemane no Jut.../Hakke Kūshō...-** Cuando de pronto tuvieron que saltar lejos de la chica, debido a que Choji y Kiba amenazaban con chocar contra ellos después de haber sido lanzados desde el aire.

 **-Sin duda alguna tienen mucho camino por recorrer-** Dijo Yamato a Asura, el cual sólo se limito a dar un largo suspiro a manera de derrota.

 **::::::**

Después de haber entrenado durante horas, el sol ya se estaba poniendo en el horizonte y la noche amenazaba con aparecer. Los 4 nuevos reclutas yacían tirados en el suelo, jadeantes y faltos de energía, mientras que Deva y su marioneta estaban muy tranquilos, sin ningún rasguño ni rastro de sudor. Sai, Yamato y Kakashi hacía mucho que se habían ido, y solo quedaban ellos 6 en el lugar. Asura se acercó a darles agua y algo de raciones de comida a cada uno.

 **-No diré que es lo peor que he visto en mi vida, pero es suficiente para darnos una idea de lo que son capaces de hacer-** Dijo Deva mientras la marioneta desaparecía en una nube de humo, y ella se acercaba a su gabardina negra que estaba en el suelo, le quitó algo de la tierra que se había impregnado encima, la dobló y la mantuvo en sus manos, no se la colocó encima **-Aunque si les soy honesta, Asura cree que son una basura**

 **-Como sabrán, durante toda su fase de entrenamiento no podrán volver con sus familias o amigos, vivirán donde se les asignó y tendrán que seguir el horario que tienen programado. Si bien es cierto que tienen un poco más de libertad ahora, eso no quita el hecho de que los pueden estar vigilando fuera de los entrenamientos o durante las misiones, por eso les solicitamos tengan mucho cuidado con... ya saben que-** Les habló Asura mientras tambien iba a levantar su gabardina del suelo, y colocaba su Bo de vuelta en su espalda.

 **-Eso si que es problemático-** Habló Shikamaru mientras estaba sentado en el suelo sonriendo, hacía mucho que un entrenamiento no pedía lo máximo de su parte.

 **-Disculpen, pero la verdad es que aún no tengo muy claro cual será nuestro papel en todo esto-** Preguntó un muy confundido Choji mientras no dejaba de comer. Todos voltearon a ver a sus "sensei" esperando una respuesta, parecía ser que más de uno tenía la duda de que es lo que pasaría con todo eso.

 **-Si, quizá fue mucha información de golpe-** Respondió la chica mientras se colocaba de pie junto a su compañero **-Las cosas para ustedes será de la siguiente manera: Durante su fase de entrenamiento, en las mañanas tendrán que estar a disposición de las órdenes que Danzo pueda emitir, normalmente será ir al cuartel a reportarse y hacer lo que les pidan. Después del medio día será su entrenamiento hasta en la noche, y así será hasta que nosotros consideremos estén listos para llevar a cabo la segunda fase-** Terminó de explicar mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió esperando una respuesta de su parte.

 **-¿Y a que se refieren con esa segunda parte?-** Fue esta vez Kiba quien preguntó.

 **-Así como ustedes están entrenando-** Respondió Asura a la pregunta **-Sus compañeros también lo harán por las mañanas bajo nuestra supervisión, y por las tardes, mientras ustedes están aquí entrenando, ellos tendrán reuniones con Kakashi, Shikaku y los demás y harán acciones para desestabilizar al orden impuesto por Danzo, y cuando llegue el momento... nosotros nos encargaremos de destruir Raíz por dentro, mientras los demás lo hacen por fuera. Kakashi-san, Yamato-san y Sai-kun tendrán la misión de llevarle la información que Tsunade-sama emita hacia la otra parte de esta resistencia... que ella sugiró ponerle por nombre "Gama", en honor a Naruto-kun y Jiraiya-sama**

Todos sonrieron al escuchar esa respuesta, si bien era cierto que su deber como ninjas de la hoja era liberar su aldea del estado de "cárcel" en la que se encontraba actualmente, también era su deber para honrar la memoria de su compañero caído. Era el primer paso para vengar su muerte, ahora que sabían que Danzo fue la persona que les dio la localización de su amigo.

 **::::::**

Durante su primer día de entrenamiento Hinata se había mantenido muy callada, viendo, pensando. Una parte de ella se alegraba de que por fin ella y sus compañeros estaban haciendo algo para salvar su aldea, aldea que estaba bajo el yugo de un dictador. Desde que Danzo se había convertido en Hokage, los ANBU de raíz se habían convertido en juez, jurado y verdugo, arrestando y castigando personas a su propio juicio. Ellos tenían la facultad de detenerte, interrogarte y revisarte si ellos consideraban que te veías sospechoso, incluso Ino le contó una vez que a ella la detuvieron para "revisarla" de que no estuviera traficando armas, sus amigos y ella ya se estaban cansando y por fin estaban haciendo algo.

Además de lo anterior, toda la tarde estuvo pensando, pensando en ir a hacer lo que había estado haciendo desde el funeral de Naruto: visitar su tumba y llevarle flores. Todos los días desde que se celebró aquella ceremonia, ella lo visitaba por las tardes llevándole flores, en realidad ella no sabía que flores le gustaban, pero siempre llevaba girasoles pues son las flores favoritas de ella, y quizá... desde el cielo él también las disfrutaría.

En esta ocasión Kiba le ofreció acompañarla, por lo que después de comprar las flores en la tienda de los padres de Ino, pusieron rumbo hacía el cementerio. Ambos iban caminando en silencio mientras Akamaru caminaba a su lado.

 **-Pasaron muchas cosas este día, ¿no?-** Dijo Kiba con una risa nerviosa, mientras se ponía las manos en la nuca, volteó a ver a la chica quien sólo asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de ver las flores **-¿Lo extrañas mucho verdad?-** Preguntó, por un segundo pudo ver un brillo melancólico en sus ojos perla, por lo que rápidamente se dio cuenta del error que había cometido **-¡Hi-Hinata!, yo no pretendía...-** Pero no pudo seguir hablando, porque ella contestó.

 **-No te preocupes Kiba-kun... yo, claro que lo extraño... todos los días me despierto esperando que todo esto sea... sea un sueño-** Hizo una pequeña pausa, sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse levemente **-Y que él esté ahí, sonriendo igual que siempre, pero ya no está... debo parecer una tonta-** Agachó la mirada aún más, aún sin voltearlo a ver.

 **-Hinata...-** Fue lo único que pudo decir, en realidad le sorprendía la fortaleza de la chica, estaba aparentando ser fuerte, pero en el fondo el sabía que ella aún sufría mucho más que cualquiera de sus otros amigos, y que así seguiría... tal vez para siempre.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, Kiba ya no quizo decir nada más pues tenía miedo de decir algo indebido y hacer sentir mal a su amiga, además de que el mismo tenía en cosas que pensar de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Llegaron hasta la tumba con el nombre "Naruto Uzumaki", Hinata depositó las flores nuevas encima de la lápida, retirando las flores del día de ayer, se quedó en silencio unos segundos, con las manos juntas como si le estuviera hablando a la tumba.

 **-Han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste Naruto-kun-** Empezó a hablar casi en susurro, pero fue lo suficiente para que Kiba la escuchara y la volteara a ver sorprendido. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás para darle algo de privacidad a la chica, para que se expresara con el recuerdo de su viejo amigo **-Todos nos estamos esforzando mucho para ayudar a la aldea... no sabes lo mucho que te extraño, aun tengo la llave que me diste, a veces voy a tu casa a limpiar e imagino que abrirás la puerta y yo te daré la bienvenida...-** Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, Kiba lo notó y rapidamente se acercó a ella, primero poniendo una mano en su hombro y posteriormente dándole un ligero abrazo, para que la chica se desahogara. El momento duró unos pocos segundos porque una voz los interrumpió.

 **-Kiba-kun, Hinata-san-** Les habló Deva a sus espaldas, sorprendiéndolos y llamando su atención **-Ya ubicamos en sus nuevo hogares a Shikamaru-kun y Choji-kun, sólo faltan ustedes dos, si me permiten acompañarlos-**

 **-Ustedes si que son muy oportunos-** Dijo Kiba un poco mosqueado, deshaciendo el abrazo lentamente **-¿Qué acaso siempre andan juntos por todos lados?**

 **-Si-** Respondió Asura secamente **-Lamento interrumpirlos en este momento, pero pronto será el toque de queda, y aún no todos están enterados de su nuevo estatus, mientras se acostumbran a Raíz, lo mejor será que no llamen mucho la atención-** En ese momento comenzó a escucharse una especie de sirena a lo lejos, alertando a todos los civiles que regresaran a sus casas, la estrellas ya adornaban el cielo, y tanto Hinata como Kiba, acompañaron a Deva rumbo al lugar donde ahora vivirían.

Asura se quedó viendo la tumba de Naruto, cuando una presencia que el había sentido desde hace rato, se puso de pie detrás de él.

 **-Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo más estaría observando-** Le dijo dándole la espalda al individuo recién llegado.

 **-Tenía que hablar a solas con alguno de ustedes-** Le respondió Kakashi con un tono serio, su cara reflejaba la misma seriedad y sus 2 ojos observaban al ninja frente a él **-Los chicos aún no lo saben, pero tu y Deva sabían que Danzo les había dado la ubicación de Naruto a los Akatsuki, y no hicieron nada para impedir su muerte**

 **-Tienes razón-** Le respondió girando sobre su propio eje para verlo a los ojos **-Nosotros sabíamos eso, pero tu mas que nadie sabe que no sería buena idea que los muchachos se enteren, no aún... deben concentrarse en su entrenamiento**

 **-Lo sé pero... -** De pronto el ambiente se tornó pesado, y lo que parecían una especie de chispas, eran emitidas por el cuerpo de Kakashi **-No los puedo perdonar por eso**

 **-Lo entiendo, y te soy sincero cuando te digo que me arrepiento de eso... quería saber que lo que tenían entre manos Danzo con los Akatsuki, pero cuando llegó el momento... cuando atacaron al chico, no movimos un dedo... y ahora nos encontramos en esta situación por nuestra culpa, por mucho tiempo tuvimos mucho miedo de Danzo pero ahora... nosotros mismos queremos destruirlo-** Ahora era Asura quien comenzaba a emitir una especie de vapor de su cuerpo, como si su interior se estuviera calentando mientras que poco a poco su piel comenzaba a tornarse roja y sus músculos a crecer **-No puedo pedir que nos perdones pero... si no tienes el poder para acabar conmigo en este momento, poco podrás hacer en contra de Danzo y de Raíz**

 **-No puedo perdonar a los culpables de que mi alumno esté muerto... -** Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla desde el ojo que tenía el Sharingan, mientras que en su mano izquierda manifestaba el Raikiri.

 **-Yo más que nadie lamento eso-** Asura también dejaba caer una lágrima - **Por mi culpa un compañero de la hoja murió, pero es mi deber entrenar a las nuevas hojas que formarán el bosque del futuro... -** Las manos de Asura tomaron un color negro, mientras que al mismo tiempo él y Kakashi se lanzaron el uno sobre el otro en el aire, ambos chocaron sus poderes, intercambio los pensamientos del uno con el otro y contrarrestando sus ataques mientras salían despedidos en direcciones contrarias, cayendo estrepitosamente en el suelo. Se quedaron ahí, viendo las estrellas.

 **-En eso tienes razón-** Dijo Kakashi **-Aunque intentara cobrar venganza por lo que hicieron, no traeré de vuelta a Naruto y además... creo que empiezo a recordar quienes son ustedes**

 **-¿A que te refieres?-** Respondió Asura desde su lugar, quien había vuelto a su forma normal.

 **-Mi padre, cuando yo era niño siempre me contó sobre 2 ninjas que protegían la aldea... 2 ninjas que se decía eran los shinobi más cercanos a Dios, y que desde su creación velaban por todos nosotros... y el día en que él murió...-** Comenzó a relatar de manera tranquila.

 **Flash Back - Narrado por Kakashi**

Cuando lo encontré, sin vida en la sala de nuestra casa. Después de todo lo que el había dado por la aldea, de todo lo que él había hecho por sus compañeros, y por romper una regla él... él había terminado con su vida... yo lo sabía desde un principio, él se quitó la vida por culpa de la presión que todos esos ninja hicieron sobre su mente... prácticamente lo orillaron a hacer eso.

En cuanto lo vi, salí corriendo de la casa... el cuerpo médico ya estaba llegando a mi hogar, pero yo quería venganza de esos ninja que se habían burlado de mi padre, de esos ninja que mi padre había salvado y que por su culpa ahora estaba muerto. En ese momento estaba tan cegado que no me importaba la idea de morir también yo, pero si con eso podía vengarlo, para mi era suficiente.

Corrí y corrí rumbo a la torre del Hokage, quería respuestas, quería que me dijera por que lo permitió, quería que me dijera el nombre de los responsables.

 **-Kakashi... no hagas una locura, tenemos que honrar la memoria de tu padre-** Pero el viejo no pudo seguir hablando, yo era muy necio

 **-¡No!, Hokage-sama... esos malditos... esos malditos tienen que pagar por lo que le hicieron a mi padre, y si usted no me ayuda... yo buscaré quien lo haga-** Y salí corriendo de ahí, durante mi camino comencé a rezarle a lo que sea que estaba ahí arriba, y por un momento... por un momento le pedí a los guardianes de la aldea, que me dieran su poder, que me prestaran su poder para poder vengarme... cuando de pronto, sobre un techo alguien me tomó del cuerpo, me puso contra el suelo y comenzó a hablarme, aún lo recuerdo... eran un hombre y una mujer. Ella parecía un ángel mientras que él... se miraba como un demonio.

 **-No hagas una tontería Kakashi-kun... aún no ha llegado tu hora, aún tienes mucho por lo que vivir, para honrar la memoria de tu padre-** Fue lo que me dijo ella en ese momento, por sus palabras... y por como se miraban sus ojos, parecía que ella sufría junto conmigo.

 **-No, mi padre ya está muerto... no hay ninguna memoria que honrar... él-él se suicidó-** Fue lo que les dije intentando liberarme de su agarre, pero la chica me lo impidió.

 **-Entonces vuélvete más fuerte y no permitas... no permitas que nadie más caiga en esa oscuridad-** Fue lo que me dijo ella, mientras que él cruzado de brazos, sólo me dijo unas palabras.

 **-Honra la memoria de tu padre, no cometiendo sus mismos errores, transformate en una mejor versión que él...**

 **Fin del Flash Back**

 **-Y... eran ustedes, todo este tiempo-** Terminó de decir desde el lugar donde estaba tirado, sentándose en el suelo y dirigiendo su mirada hacia Asura, quien también se levantaba de su lugar.

 **-Si, recuerdo ese día... Sarutobi-sama nos pidió que te encontraramos, después de que saliste corriendo de su oficina, eras un niño muy ruidoso-** Respondió con una sonrisa, poniendose de pie para acercarse a Kakashi y ofrecerle la mano para que también se pusiera de pie. Kakashi la aceptó.

 **-¿Pero como es posible que ustedes... se vean igual?-** Preguntó al ver al joven frente a él.

 **-Porque como le dijimos a Tsunade-sama... hay una maldición sobre mi y Deva... el tiempo se detuvo para nuestros cuerpos, desde hace muchos años...-** Respondió viendo el cielo estrellado sobre sus cabezas.

 **-Eso no suena como una maldición-** Le respondió Kakashi mientras ocultaba su Sharingan con su bandana.

 **-Lo es cuando... cuando comienzas a olvidar, poco a poco nuestros recuerdos se borran... ya ni siquiera recuerdo nuestros verdaderos nombres. Tememos que algún día, nuestras mentes se vayan y nuestros cuerpos sigan aquí, como un cascarón vacío...-**

 **::::::**

Deva acompañó a Kiba y a Hinata hacía sus nuevos departamentos. Ahora vivirían en un edificio cerca de la torre del Hokage, cada quien tendría su departamento individual, y los de ellos estaban en el quinto piso, uno enseguida del otro. Cuando llegaron Kiba se despidió y junto con Akamaru entraron a su nuevo hogar, dejando a las chicas en el pasillo.

 **-Se que será difícil para ustedes, todo este cambio pero...-** La chica titiritera hizo una pausa voltéando a ver a la portadora del Byakugan **-Se que lo harán bien, Hinata-san**

 **-Mu-muchas gracias Deva-san-** Respondió la chica peliazul con una ligera sonrisa, viendo a Deva a los ojos.

 **-A partir de mañana tu harás equipo conmigo y con Asura, dejaremos a Kiba-kun, Choji-kun y Shikamaru-kun en el mismo equipo, no será el legendario Ino-Shika-Cho pero... estoy segura que se acoplarán bien. Sai-kun hará equipo con Kakashi-san y Yamato-san, espero no te incomode la decisión-** Le dijo la joven ninja mientras le hacia entrega de la llave del departamento.

 **-Yo... está bien, sólo que Asura-san es un poco... temible-** Le dijo la chica un poco nerviosa de la reacción que pudiera tener la muchacha frente a ella, no estaba segura de la relación que ellos 2 tendrían, no la quería hacer molestar. Espero unos segundos pero Deva sólo atinó a empezar a reirse.

 **-Jajaja, no, no... cuando nos ven todo el mundo cree que él es el malo pero... te aseguro que es él quien más sufre todo esto, siempre ha tenido un muy buen corazón, que no se ha perdido a través de los años... es sólo que su cara de pocos amigos no le ayuda demasiado, pero no se deben preocupar por él. Es a mi a quien no deben hacer enojar-** Le respondió mientras que lo último lo decía con una sonrisa siniestra, haciendo que Hinata se sienta pequeña por un segundo al verla **-Yo... debo retirarme, hay muchas cosas que hacer a partir de mañana, pero hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo-** Abrió ella misma la puerta y ambas vieron una figura que las estaba esperando

 **-¿Neji-niisan?-** Preguntó Hinata casi para si misma al ver a su primo ahí.

 **-Hinata-sama... esta mañana, cuando se fue, le pedí a Gai-sensei que investigara a donde la habían llevado, necesitaba saber que estaba bien-** Le respondió Neji acercándose a Hinata.

 **-Si... Gai-san fue muy insistente-** Dijo Deva con una gota en la nuca, recordando lo "insistente" que había sido Gai al pedirle información sobre Hinata esa mañana, _**"Por favoooor, mi querido alumno está preocupado por su familia, debe ayudarme, vea en su llama de la juventud interior y verá la respuesta, la invitaré a bailar si me lo dice, pero por favooor. No soltaré su pierna hasta que me diga donde está Hinata-san"**_ **-Bueno, yo debo irme, nos vemos-** Se despidió para después desaparecer en un parpadeo. Ambos Hyuga entraron al departamento y cerraron la puerta.

 **-Gai-sensei ya nos explicó todo lo que va a pasar y su plan para liberar la aldea de Danzo-** Dijo Neji mientras se sentaba en un pequeño sillón que había dentro del departamento y Hinata en otro. El departamento era bastante sencillo, una sala, un comedor, cocina, un baño y una habitación, era perfecto para que una persona e incluso 2 vivieran cómodamente. **-También nos explicó lo que ustedes tienen que hacer... vengo a pedirle que tenga mucho cuidado-**

 **-Lo tendré Neji-niisan, ahora más que nunca... quiero ayudar a mi aldea a salir adelante, aunque los Akatsuki hayan ganado... yo, me haré fuerte para proteger la aldea de Naruto-kun, es lo que él hubiera querido-** Respondió la chica un poco melancólica, viendo hacia sus manos que jugaban con sus dedos. Neji se mantuvo en silencio, eso se le hizo raro y lo volteó a ver, quien le miraba con unos ojos serios.

 **-En eso se equivoca Hinata-sama, los Akatsuki aún no han ganado... si el poder de Naruto era la pieza que les faltaba, ellos ya hubieran hecho algo, pero desde hace meses que no sabemos nada de ellos, eso significa qué...-** Neji hizo una pausa a su explicación, viendo que Hinata empezaba a abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

 **-Aún hay algo que les hace falta...-**

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	5. Madurar

**Antes de iniciar, quiero pedir una disculpa por no subir capítulo esta semana. En compensación espero subir otro capítulo durante esta semana, antes de la actualización del próximo fin de semana.**

 **Sin más que añadir, les doy muchas gracias por los reviews, ¡que estén bien!.**

 **LA PROFECÍA DEL HÉROE**

 **CAPÍTULO 5 MADURAR**

 **-En eso se equivoca Hinata-sama, los Akatsuki aún no han ganado... si el poder de Naruto era la pieza que les faltaba, ellos ya hubieran hecho algo, pero desde hace meses que no sabemos nada de ellos, eso significa qué...-** Neji hizo una pausa a su explicación, viendo que Hinata empezaba a abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

 **-Aún hay algo que les hace falta...-** Respondió ella un tanto pensativa poniendo su mano en su barbilla.

 **-Si, lo que implicaría que probablemente existan más personas como Naruto, quizá aún no los tienen a todos, escuché que en la aldea de la nube hay un ninja con un Bijuu en su interior también. Nadie está a salvo, y todo lo que está haciendo Danzo no provoca otra cosa que separarnos-** Hizo una pausa mientras cerraba los ojos y pensaba sus siguientes palabras **\- Hablé con Lee y los demás, aprovecharemos nuestras misiones para conseguir información, así tendremos mas opciones... por si el plan de Tsunade-sama y los otros no funciona...-** Pero no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpido por una seria Hinata.

 **-Funcionará Neji-niisan, no podemos fallar... yo... yo no permitiré que otra persona sufra el mismo destino que Naruto-kun, yo seré fuerte...-** Fueron las palabras de Hinata aquella noche. La noche en que ella por fin decidió dejar de ser una espectadora en todo lo que estaba pasando, y comenzó a actuar para no sólo honrar la memoria del hijo del 4to Hokage, sino también para salvar el destino de los pobres ninja que como Naruto, sufrían la maldición de portar a un Bijuu en su interior.

Y tras esa conversación pasaron 2 años, 2 años en los que Hinata y sus compañeros "seleccionados" por Danzo habían estado entrenando día y noche para llevar a cabo los planes que los mayores estaban trazando para liberar a la aldea de Danzo y posteriormente al mundo de los Akatsuki.

A parte del cambio físico que todos habían sufrido (A partir de este punto, el físico y las características de los personajes son las vistas en "The Last" y en el último arco del anime), Hinata había sido la que mas había cambiado, se volvió aún más reservada que antes, ya no mostraba signos de timidez, pero tampoco transmitía la calidez que en antaño hacía sentir a los demás al estar cerca de ella, se había transformado en una ninja centrada en su objetivo. Muchos atribuyen este cambio al hecho de que fue la única del nuevo grupo de Raíz que estuvo más alejada de su familia esos 2 años, había tenido poca interacción con Neji, Hanabi y su padre en ese tiempo, y con el resto de personas no se le veía muy cómoda, como si simplemente no quisiera estar cerca de nadie. Lo único que conservó entre todos esos cambios, fueron las visitas diarias y las flores que sin falta, llevaba a la tumba del rubio, así lloviera, nevara o terminara muy tarde sus entrenamientos, todos los días sin falta se dedicó a visitarlo y contarle lo que estaba viviendo.

El resto del equipo durante el primer año de su "internado" intentó llevar su vida mas o menos normal: Kiba se escapaba de vez en cuando a visitar a su madre y a su hermana, probar algo de comida casera, visitar a sus amigos cuando podía y aunque él no lo quisiera admitir, visitar a cierta chica amante de los gatos que lo había flechado desde que la vio en una misión tiempo atrás. Shikamaru fue el opuesto a Kiba todo ese tiempo, pues le parecía fastidioso el simple hecho de tener que fugarse, era Temari que de vez en cuando en sus visitas políticas a la aldea, lo obligaba a visitar a su madre y que esta viera que su hijo estaba bien. Choji constantemente escapaba para comer con su padre y de vez en cuando, y cuando Temari hacía su jugada, comer con el equipo Ino-Shika-Cho reunido completamente, él era feliz mientras hubiera que comer.

En cuanto a Yamato, Sai y Kakashi, ellos siguieron su vida relativamente igual que antes, sólo que ahora tenían constantes misiones a la orden de Danzo, si bien sabían que el viejo Hokage no tenía sospecha alguna de lo que se traían entre manos, tampoco le querían dar motivos para empezar a sospechar de ellos ni de ningún otro ninja involucrado en el plan de resistencia de la aldea. Sakura y Shizune fueron las seleccionadas para ser el apoyo médico del equipo, por lo que no era raro verlas cerca de los nuevos miembros de raíz, aunque ellas estrictamente eran parte del hospital de la villa.

En cuanto a su hogar... debido a la desconfianza que las otras grandes naciones tenían sobre la aldea de la hoja, el comercio entre ellas se vio memarmado casi en su totalidad, a excepción de Gaara que continuó apoyando a la aldea de la hoja, mas no a su Hokage. Las misiones que la gente común solicitaba, que era el grueso de los ingresos en ese apartado, también comenzaron a mermar y sólo llegaban misiones por parte de grupos criminales, mafiosos o gente de alto poder, las cuales eran de alta complejidad que requerían asesinatos o espionaje. Todo lo anterior preocupó al señor feudal de la tierra del fuego, que poco a poco comenzó a dejar de lado su compromiso con la aldea, por lo que paulatinamente la villa comenzó a decaer, los comercios a cerrar y la vida a volverse más difícil que nunca, el brillo de la voluntad de fuego cada vez se apagaba más y más.

La sociedad también comenzó a fragmentarse, pues dentro de la villa, al tener que portar la bandana roja en el brazo, fueras ninja o no, que denotaba el origen de cada uno de los habitantes, provocó que aquellos que tenían el "lujo" de pertenecer a un clan, tuvieran más indulgencia por parte de la seguridad de la aldea, siendo aquellos sin clan, los que constantemente eran detenidos e interrogados por los ANBU, muchas veces por crimenes que no habían cometido.

A pesar de que Danzo permitió que recibieran visitas en sus respectivos departamentos después del primer año de entrenamiento, Hinata continuaba un tanto aislada del mundo, pues cuando sus amigos o familia iban a visitarla a su nuevo hogar, rara vez la encontraban ahí con la excusa de tener alguna misión pendiente o algún entrenamiento especial entre manos. Eso ponía triste a todos lo que la rodeaban, pues la dulce chica que conocían, poco a poco seguía desapareciendo pero, ya saben lo que dicen: los malos hábitos nunca desaparecen.

 **-¡Ya te dije!, ¡yo no tuve nada que ver!, yo sólo voy por mi hermana a la academia-** Gritaba un pequeño joven de algunos 12 años, llevaba su bandana ninja atada a su frente, y la bandana roja en su brazo izquierdo con el símbolo del remolino. Seguramente era un Genin pues no portaba el uniforme militar estándar. El joven estaba siendo sometido contra una pared por parte de unos ninjas enmáscarados con gabardinas negras puestas, el cuello de su chaleco se dejaba ver, por lo que rápido se podía intuir que eran de la seguridad de la aldea.

 **-Nos reportaron un robo en una casa cercana, tu eres el único a los alrededores, no intentes escapar de esta... mocoso de mierda-** Respondía el que parecía ser el capitán del trío de ninjas que estaban ahí. Posteriormente le dio un golpe en la espalda, haciendo que el niño golpeara su cara contra la pared y posteriormente cayendo al suelo.

 **-No... soy el único sin clan que había aquí... vi a unos niños Akimichi robar ese pastel que estaba en la ventana, ustedes también los vieron, pero aún así... insisten en que yo soy el ladrón, y se supone que ustedes nos protegen...-** En ese momento, y aún en el suelo, el chico cerró los ojos al ver que el ninja iba a propinarle una patada. Pero no sintió nada, pasaron unos segundos y el el golpe no llegaba hasta su rostro, lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró con la espalda de una chica, de cabello largo, portando el uniforme militar de la aldea, en su brazo izquierdo una banadana con la llama característica del clan Hyuga, mientras que en su espalda cerca del cuello, en su uniforme podía leerse el kanji 根 (Raíz) en color rojo sobre este. La chica le ofreció la mano para levantarse, él la tomo.

 **-Yo también vi a otros niños robar esa comida, su trabajo aquí terminó... déjenlo tranquilo-** Fue lo que dijo Hinata de manera seria, posando su mirada perlada sobre los 3 ninjas frente a ella, su bandana de la aldea lucía en su cuello, junto a un collar con una llave en el.

 **-Hmm, no queremos problemas con el clan Hyuga, además... a Danzo-sama no le gustaria saber que peleamos entre nosotros... te salvaste por esta vez mocoso, pero más vale que no te metas en problemas, o volveremos por ti-** Respondió el ninja, para después desaparecer en un pestañeo junto a sus otros 2 compañeros.

 **-¿Estás bien?-** Le preguntó al niño mientras que con un pañuelo limpiaba la poca sangre que salía de su naríz- **¿Te hicieron mucho daño?**

 **-¡Para nada!, estoy bien, yo también soy un ninja ¿ves?-** Le dijo mientras sonreía y colocaba su mano sosteniendo la bandana de su cabeza- **Esto no es nada para mi, ¡muchas gracias!-** Le dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras se despedía con la mano, tras emprender de nuevo la carrera rumbo a la academia ninja. Hinata sólo atinó a sonreír levemente, ese niño... su sonrisa le recordaba mucho a la de él. Continuó su camino, debía reunirse con sus compañeros de equipo, el entrenamiento de ese día no tardaría en comenzar.

Caminó tranquilamente el resto del trayecto mientras observaba en lo que se había convertido su hogar: Casas abandonadas, comercios cerrados, las calles sin personas, los ANBU abusando de su poder acosando y lastimando personas. _**"Él no lo hubiera permitido"**_ fue su pensamiento al ver todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, y es que desde que comenzó a entrenar con el objetivo de liberar a la aldea de la tiranía de Danzo, no podía sacar ese objetivo de su cabeza, en ausencia de Naruto seria ella la encargada de proteger la aldea, aún con su propia vida.

Cuando llegó al campo de entrenamiento designado para ellos, miró hacia su alrededor no pudo divisar a los demás, salvo un hombre que yacía apoyado en un tronco a unos metros de ella: era Asura, que parecía estarla esperando.

 **-Lamento que hayas tenido que venir hasta aquí, intentamos contactarte pero fue imposible... eso me dice que has estado aprendiendo bien-** Le dijo Asura con los ojos cerrados, para después abrirlos y continuar hablando **-El entrenamiento de hoy se cancela, tendremos una misión mañana, será tu primera misión en estos dos años**

 **-¿La primera?, pero ya he hecho misiones antes con ustedes... ¿de que habla Asura-san?-** Preguntó ella un poco curiosa, acercándose unos cuantos pasos hacia su interlocutor.

 **-Si, pero han sido algunas misiones de escolta... esta vez nos contrataron para matar a alguien, saldremos temprano mañana, así que ten listas tus cosas-** Al momento de decir esto último la chica asintió un par de veces, en señal de haber entendido **-Vamos a cenar ramen hoy en la noche Hinata, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Claro, nos vemos-** Y tras decir eso, el hombre desaparecio en una brisa de viento, dejándola ahí, pensativa viendo el cielo.

Ahora tendría que caminar de regreso hacia su departamento, eso no le disgustaba en absoluto pues estaba haciendo un buen clima ese día, así que intentó disfrutar del momento lo más que pudo. Durante el camino, vió como otro grupo de ANBU, en esta ocasión, se reunía frente lo que parecía ser la pintura de un sapo gigante sobre una pared, con la palabra 希望 ('Esperanza') escrita debajo. Sonrió, ella y sus amigos llevaban meses haciendo ese tipo de dibujos y propaganda alrededor de la aldea, para decirle a todos que no estaban solos, que pronto alguien los liberaría de la jaula en la que Danzo había convertido a la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

Lamentablemente los últimos días habían tenido que disminuir un poco sus actividades, que incluían no solo hacer las pinturas, sino también devolver a la gente objetos robados por los ANBU, dinero, sabotear algunos puestos de vigilancia, etc. En un principio los ninja e incluso los mismos aldeanos pensaban que se trataba de una cosa de niños intentando llamar la atención, pero conforme pasó el tiempo y comenzaban verse reflejadas las cosas que Hinata y los demás hacían, las personas comenzaron a verlos como un pequeño rayo de esperanza, y Danzo como una molestia que cada vez se hacía mas grande. En los últimos días los ANBU habían estado investigando sin parar, por lo que optaron cesar sus actividades de manera momentánea, mientras Shikaku y los demás planeaban el siguiente paso.

 **::::::**

Asura giró la perilla de la puerta de su departamento para entrar en el, entró y se sentó en un pequeño escalón a quitarse las sandalias ninja para poder entrar en su casa, colgó el chaleco en un perchero al lado de la puerta y se dispuso a entrar en la estancia.

 **-Ya volví-** Dijo mientras entraba en la habitación. Su departamento era mucho mas grande que el de Hinata y los otros, facilmente podría vivir una familia en el.

 **-Bienvenido, ¿le diste la noticia?-** Era Deva, que se encontraba sentada en un sofá, con una taza de té y un libro. No llevaba puesta su ropa ninja.

 **-Si, le dije que mañana tendríamos misión, que estuviera lista-** Le dijo sentándose a su lado, con una expresión cansada mientras veía el techo.

 **-No me refería a esa noticia... a lo otro-** Le dijo mientras cerraba el libro y se acomodaba en el sofá para quedar frente a él.

 **-No... yo aún no lo sé, pero...-** Hizo una pausa para voltearla a ver **-Temo que no sea capaz, no dudo de su habilidad como ninja, después de todo nosotros la entrenamos, es sólo que...-**

 **-¿No crees que sea capaz?-** Preguntó la chica robándole las palabras de la boca.

 **-Eso es, y si te soy sincero... en el fondo quisiera que no fuera capaz-** Mientras se acurrucaba la cabeza entre las piernas de la chica.

 **-Te entiendo, se que te recuerda a ella... incluso a mi, pero es algo que debe pasar, ella debe madurar, debe hacer esto... serÁ por su bien y por el de sus amigos, si nos enfrentamos a Danzo... ella no debe dudar-** Le respondió mientras jugaba con algunos de los mechones del hombre.

 **-Suenas como si la chica estuviera sacada de una profecía-** Le dijo mientras la veía con un solo ojo.

 **-Ja... hablando de profecías, hace mucho que no te dejas acariciar así, quizá ya sea la edad-** Deva reía divertida mientras él se ponía de pie nuevamente.

 **-No se de que hablas, mejor vamos a comer-**

 **::::::**

En su camino, Hinata se topó con su generación de amigos, y muy a su pesar, la arrastraron al restaurant de carne para recordar viejas glorias. En la mesa estaban sentados los 3 equipos de ex-Genin acompañados de Sakura y Sai. El ambiente estaba un poco tenso, todos estaban en silencio esperando que trajeran la comida, hasta que...

 **-Ya se que todos están callados porque están nerviosos-** Habló Lee de manera un poco seria, pero que para sus estándares de seriedad, parecía algo grave.

 **-¿De que hablas Lee?-** Preguntó Kiba seguido de un animado **"¡Guaf!"** desde la ventana frente a ellos.

 **-Lo que pasa es que ya lo notaron-** Respondió el alumno de Gai el Poderoso. Su vista estaba centrada en el pequeño asador frente a él.

 **-¿Qué es lo que notamos Lee?, no le des mas rodeos-** Dijo Sakura, impaciente por lo que Rock Lee estuviera a punto de decir,

 **-Sólo les pido que no lo comenten con nadie, ya que el Hokage lo prohibió tajamente, e incluso Gai-sensei me ordeno que no dijera nada, pero se que es algo que no se puede ocultar, es por que eso que...**

 **-YA DEJA DE ESTAR DICIENDO TONTERÍAS Y DINOS DE UNA VEZ-** Kiba, Ino, Sakura y Tenten le daban un golpe en la cabeza, interrumpiendo su monólogo y haciendo que creciera un enorme chichón en su cabeza.

 **-¡Lo que pasa es que ya notaron que mis músculos están cada vez mas grandes!-** Grito parándose en su lugar, y haciendo fuerza con su brazo derecho, mientras se golpeaba el bicep con la palma de su mano izquierda. Lo que para él parecieran los brazos de un fisicoculturista, los demás solo veían unos diminutos brazos con un pequeño bicep asomándose. Todos se quedaron en blanco.

 **-¿Tus... músculos?-** Preguntaron los que recien lo habían golpeado.

 **-Así es, como ya no puedo entrenar todo el día y dar vueltas por la aldea. Mi madre me escuchó, y toda la semana me ha pedido que cambie los muebles de nuestra casa de un lugar para otro, y ese ha sido el mejor entrenamiento que he hecho en meses. La primera vez que me lo dijo, no le creí pero después me convenció y me dijo "Lee, si algún día te enfrentas a un enemigo muy poderoso, sólo recuerda el ropero de la abuela... y si pudiste mover ese ropero de lugar, podrás vencer a cualquier ninja, te lo prometo" y entonces...-**

Hinata emitió una pequeña risita debido a la historia que estaba escuchando. Rock Lee imitaba la voz de su madre, mientras hacía cientos de ademanes con sus manos, explicando la historia de su entrenamiento. Neji que estaba sentado frente a ella, la escuchó reír, y supuso que era su oportunidad para hablar con ella.

 **-Hinata-sama, me da gusto verla... hace mucho que no nos visita, Hanabi-sama fue a buscarla hace días y no la encontró, está preocupada-** Le dijo en un tono suficientemente alto para que sólo ellos 2 pudieran escuchar su propia conversación.

 **-Hola Neji-niisan, agradezco su preocupación pero estoy bien. Intentaré ir a ver a Hanabi y a Padre en estos días, tengo una misión pendiente-** Le respondió en un tono tranquilo, no seria ni tampoco tímida como en antaño. Neji suspiró tranquilo.

 **-Si, y aunque no lo crea... Hiashi-sama ha estado muy al pendiente de usted, de sus misiones, todos los días me pregunta si estará bien-** Le dijo con una ligera sonrisa, cosa que Hinata imitó al escuchar sus palabras.

 **-Creo que desde que me fui de casa, Padre ha estado mucho más atento, quizá debí haberme ido hace mucho jaja-** Esta vez rió por lo que dijo, Neji se sorprendió. Era cierto, Hinata estaba madurando, ya no era la misma chica tímida que esperaba que alguien siempre tomara la iniciativa, parecía otra persona.

 **-Gai-sensei y Kakashi-sensei, me comentaron que tendrá una misión importante en estos días, espero que le vaya muy bien-** Le dijo mientras veía como Lee ahora estaba parado en la mesa contando una historia diferente, con Kiba y Choji ayudándolo a hacer los personajes, haciendo que todos los de la mesa, e incluso personas ajenas a su grupo, rieran muy animados.

 **-Yo también lo espero Neji-niisan, ahora mas que nunca debo ser fuerte-** Apretando el puño derecho sobre la mesa **-Ahora vi como los ninjas de Danzo intentaban golpear a un niño, ya estoy cansada...**

 **-No se preocupe Hinata-sama, pronto... pronto acabaremos con todo esto, además... yo quería decirle algo-**

 **::::::**

Después de estar horas con sus amigos, Hinata salió llena del lugar, y aún tenía que ir por Ramen con Asura. Así que se dirigió a su departamento, se quitó su uniforme, tomó un baño y se coloóco su ropa de civil, ese día lo tenía libre así que no habría problema si no llevaba el uniforme fuera de su departamento. Después de estar lista puso rumbo hacia Ichiraku Ramen.

Durante el camino, no dejó de pensar en las palabras que había dicho Neji horas atrás _**"He visto algunas cosas Hinata-sama"**_ , _**"Hable con Kakashi-sensei, hay algo que debe saber"**_ , aunque no era su costumbre, maldecía levemente a Neji en su mente, sólo le produjo más dudas todo lo que le dijo. Después de volver de su misión hablararía con Kakashi, ultimamente todos han estado actuando un poco raro, quizá Kakashi tuviera algo que decir al respecto.

Llegó a Ichiraku y miró a su alrededor, a unos metros Asura y Deva se estaban acercando caminando. Ambos llevaban su ropa normal, era tan raro verlos así, ya estaba acostumbrada a verlos con su ropa ninja, e incluso enmascarados y con su gabardina.

 **-Hola Hinata-san, espero no hayas esperado mucho, llegamos tarde por culpa de Asura-** Saludó Deva con una sonrisa, Hinata devolvió la sonrisa y de reojo vio como Asura fulminaba con la mirada a la chica titiritera.

 **-Sin duda no se puede contar contigo-** Le dijo, mientras los 3 entraban a Ichiraku, el lugar estaba vacío.

 **-Buena noche Teuchi-san, Ayame-san-** Saludó Asura al dueño y a su hija, a lo que ambos saludaron animados **-Van a ser 3 especiales con Naruto extra**

 **-Entendido-** Le respondió con una sonrisa, mientras le dirigía una mirada a Ayame que estaba parada casi en la entrada del local, ella asintió y Teuchi abrió la puerta trasera del local, que revelaban unas escaleras que se dirigían a una habitación subterránea. Los 3 pasaron y bajaron las escaleras, Teuchi cerró la puerta.

Al bajar las escaleras abrieron otra puerta y dentro otras personas los esperaban. Eran Shikaku, Inoichi, Choza, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Yamato y Shizune. Los 3 recién llegados se agregaron a los presentes, alrededor de una mesa.

 **-Buenas noches, pensamos que vendrían-** Dijo Inoichi al verlos llegar y acomodarse al lado de ellos.

 **-Si bueno, tuvimos que dar un largo paseo para que no nos vieran llegar aquí-** Respondió Asura **-Bien, la reunión del día de hoy sera para tratar los próximos movimientos que haremos**

 **-Antes de eso-** Dijo Shikaku llamando la atención de los presentes **-Me llegó información de las otras aldeas, y las costas están un poco delicadas en este momento**

 **-¿A que te refieres Shikaku-san?-** Preguntó Kakashi al ver la seriedad del Jounin Nara.

 **-Es con respecto a Akatsuki y a la Hoja, las aldeas de la Neblina y la Roca se han declarado neutrales, escuché que ya no quieren más problemas con Akatsuki, al parecer hicieron una especie de tregua con ellos, y no apoyarán a ninguna otra aldea en caso de que surja alguna necesidad-** Dijo con voz seria, mientras todos los presentes lo veían fijamente **-La aldea de la Nube está dispuesta a pelear en contra de Akatsuki, nuestras sospechas se confirmaron y ellos aún tienen un Jinchuuriki, pero no están dispuestos a hacer alianza con la Hoja mientras Danzo siga siendo Hokage... sólo Gaara y la aldea de la Arena están dispuestos a prestarnos su ayuda, pero Danzo parece rechazarlos cada vez que vienen**

 **-Si, Temari me dijo que Danzo no quiere tener nada que ver con ninguna otra aldea, ni con el tema de Akatsuki, como si él mismo ya se hubiera rendido de todo esto... que molestia-** Tomó ahora la palabra Shikamaru, aportando algo de información al tema.

 **-Siendo ese el caso, la aldea de la Nube no podrán solos contra Akatsuki, ¿sabes algo de una alianza entre la Nube y la Arena?-** Preguntó Yamato al líder del clan Nara, mientras todos los demás permanecían en silencio.

 **-Gaara ha intentado establecer comunicación con el Raikage, pero al parecer él tampoco no quiere tener nada que ver con una aldea que apoya el liderato de Danzo, así que prácticamente todos están sólos-** Contestó liberando un suspiro de frustración ante la situación que se les presentaba.

 **-En ese caso debemos hacer algo al respecto, con la Arena y la Nube unidos, en el momento que derrotemos a Danzo, podríamos formar una alianza en contra de Akatsuki-** Comentó Kakashi con una mano en su barbilla pensativo **-Mañana el equipo de Asura-san y el de Shikamaru-kun tienen una misión, cerca de la aldea de la Lluvia y cerca de la tierra de las Aguas Termales respectivamente, podrían dar un rodeo de vuelta y pasar por las aldeas de la Arena y la Nube y hablar con los Kage... esta podría ser nuestra oportunidad**

 **-Es una buena idea, sólo hay que considerar todos los detalles... estamos entrando en una especie de punto sin retorno, si nos descubren ahora... todo se acabó-** Respondió Inoichi ante la idea planteada por Kakashi.

 **-Creo que ambos tienen algo de razón, Kakashi-senpai está en lo cierto, tenemos que evaluar a nuestros posibles aliados, y si la Nube tiene un Jinchuuriki, es nuestra oportunidad de hacer una alianza-** Comentó Yamato, mientras miraba el mapa que estaba en la mesa, con algunos puntos marcados en el **-Sin embargo... si algo sale mal y Danzo se entera de esto, podríamos decirle adios a todo lo que hemos estado haciendo, es una decisión muy difícil**

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio, meditando las opciones que tenían en ese momento. Todos estaban de acuerdo en que debían hacer algo con el asunto de las aldeas de la Arena y la Nube, pero también resultaba peligroso dar un paso en falso a estas alturas y que todo se eche a perder. El silencio se mantenía en el lugar hasta que una débil voz llamó su atención.

 **-Yo... yo creo que debemos hacerlo-** Dijo Hinata, haciendo que todos la voltearan a ver **-Si es una verdadera oportunidad... aunque resulte ser una apuesta, creo que vale la pena el riesgo-** Eran sus palabras, pero en su mente sólo se decía así misma _**"Esto es algo que Naruto-kun haría"**_.

 **-Nosotros estamos de acuerdo con la chica-** Dijo Asura apoyando a Hinata **-Si podemos hacer que el viejo Raikage se ponga de nuestro lado, eso sólo nos facilitaría las cosas y el quitar a Danzo de la silla del Hokage y arrancar la Raíz, serían una realidad**

 **-Está decidido entonces, ustedes hablarán con Gaara después de su misión y Shikamaru y los otros se entrevistaran con la gente de la aldea de la Nube-** Sentenció Shikaku mientras cerraba los ojos y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro **-Shizune, acompañarás a Shikamaru y Sakura irá con Asura y los demás, y recemos porque todo salga bien...**

 **::::::**

La madrugada de la mañana siguiente, Asura, Deva y Hinata iban con el uniforme estándar de la aldea, y sobre el, una gabardina negra y la respectiva máscara blanca cubriendo sus rostros. Los 3 se encontraron con Sakura que iba uniformada igual que ellos, ya preparada en las puertas de la villa, para poner rumbo a su misión.

 **-Nuestra misión será cerca de la aldea de la Lluvia, es una aldea ninja también así que procuren cumplir con esta misión con el mayor sigilo posible, no queremos tener que enfrentarnos a ningún ninja extranjero, ¿está claro?-** Preguntó Deva a lo que las 2 chicas asintieron. Después de eso emprendieron la carrera rumbo a su destino, bricando entre árbol y árbol a través del frondoso bosque de la tierra del Fuego.

Unos minutos después de camino, donde Asura y Deva se mantenían al frente en todo momento, Sakura frenó un poco para quedar a la altura de Hinata, que iba hasta atrás vigilando la retaguardía de la patrulla con su Byakugan.

 **-Psss Hinata-** Llamó su atención la kunoichi de cabello rosa **-Desde que Kakashi-sensei hizo que nos asignaran a mi y Shizune-san a sus misiones, es la primera vez que verdaderamente los acompañero, ¿nos espera algún tipo de combate o algún enemigo poderoso?**

 **-La verdad no lo sé Sakura-san... lo que sé es que la misión consiste en matar a una persona, pero no tengo todos los detalles-** Le respondió una tranquila Hinata, si bien no había pensado mucho en su misión desde que le comentaron de qué más o menos trataría, la pregunta de Sakura hizo que comenzara a sentir curiosidad por sobre que es lo que tendrían que hacer exactamente **-Disculpen... Deva-san, Asura-san**

 **-¿Qué pasa?-** Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, frenando sus saltos un poco para quedar más cerca de la chica.

 **-Lo que pasa es que no tenemos todos los detalles de la misión-** Comentó Hinata hacia los líderes del escuadrón. Ambos voltearon a verse mutuamente, asintiendo con la cabeza.

 **-La misión consiste en matar a un ninja perverso-** Respondió Deva **-Su nombre se encuentra en el libro Bingo, y la persona que nos contrató asegura que este ninja mató a su hijo-**

 **-Pero, si es cerca de la aldea de la Lluvia, ¿por qué no los contrató a ellos para esta misión?-** Preguntó Sakura en esta ocasión.

 **-Si bien es cierto que la aldea de la Lluvia también es una aldea ninja, sus políticas sobre como trabajar son un tanto diferentes, ellos no tienen un sistema establecido de ofertas de misiones, por lo que no hay ningún responsable por asignarlas, por lo que si quisieras contratar los servicios de algún ninja en ese lugar... tendrías que estar seguro a quien le estás pagando... podría ser un ninja del calibre de Kakashi o un Rock Lee cualquiera, casi es una apuesta-** Respondió Asura, mientras todos seguían moviéndose rumbo a su destino.

 **¿Y como obtiene ingresos la aldea?-** Preguntó Hinata viendo como Deva frente a ella seguía saltando.

 **-Los pueblos a su alrededor y el mismo señor feudal de la tierra de la lluvia, pagan una especie de tributo a aldea... desde hace algunos años las personas no dejan de decir que un "Ángel" y un "Dios" protegen su villa, y desde que los demás pueblos y el feudal pagan, nadie se atreve a alterar el orden dentro de sus dominios... curiosamente ese lugar disfruta una paz que en años ha tenido... y ni siquiera saben si estos entes en realidad existen-** Respondió Deva haciendo un ligero énfasis en la última parte de su respuesta.

 **-Será mejor que aceleremos el paso, recuerden que tenemos otra misión pendiente-** Y tras las palabras de Asura, todos aumentaron la velocidad hacia la tierra de la Lluvia.

 **::::::**

Después de muchas horas de camino, llegaron al poblado donde se supone su objetivo estaría escondido, los 4 se reunieron detrás de unas casas que estaban en la entrada de la pequeña villa, con el fin de trazar el plan de ataque.

 **-Bien, según la información que nos dieron nuestra victima se la pasa día y noche en un casino cercano, el casino tiene un sótano donde se reune la crema y nata de la tierra de la lluvia a apostar, traficar armas, drogas, etc... lo mejor será usar el jutsu de transformación, entrar al casino y ver la forma de colarnos a la zona VIP-** El plan de Asura parecía a prueba de tontos. Todos asintieron con la cabeza y se dispusieron a usar el jutsu de transformación.

Una nube de humo cubrió a los 4 y al salir de ella, Asura se había convertido en un muy arrugado anciano con bastón, Deva en una joven voluptuosa, Hinata en un pequeño gato azul con alas, y Sakura en un muchacho algo musculoso de cabello rosa.

 **-Bueno, no era lo que esperaba que se transformaran, pero de algo servira... digo-** Cambiando la voz a la de un viejito y comenzando a caminar lentamente con una mano en el bastón y la otra en la espalda baja **-Deva-chan... ¿dónde dejaste mi cocol?**

 **-Aaaay abuelito, eres un olvidadizo-** Mientras lo seguía rumbo al casino, Hinata y Sakura se quedaron un poco atrás, esperando que ellos hicieran distancia. Sakura tomó a la pequeña gato-Hinata y la colocó sobre su cabeza, posteriormente comenzaron a caminar.

La villa estaba algo concurrida, parecía que las personas vivían tranquilamente en ese lugar... no parecía que un asesino estuviera entre todas esas personas que animadamente hablaban unas con otras, niños jugando en la calle, perros corriendo de aquí para allá, todo era tranquilidad, hasta que un niño se paró enfrente de Sakura y le entregó una tarjeta, lo que parecía ser la propaganda de un restaurant. Sakura la iba a tirar, pero hubo un detalle en la tarjeta lo que llamó su atención que hizo que se le diera a Hinata.

 **-Mira Hinata-** Le entregó la tarjeta al gato azul que yacía sobre su cabeza.

Hinata sólo la vió y las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, era la propaganda de un restaurant de ramen, en la tarjeta había aderezo de naruto dibujado, el destino parecía querer hacerla llorar todo el tiempo. Sakura lo notó.

 **-Lo siento Hinata, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal-** Le dijo el ahora chico de cabello rosado.

 **-No te preocupes Sakura-san, supongo que el ramen es el platillo favorito de las aldeas ninja después de todo-**

Caminaron algunos metros después hasta quedar enfrente del casino, ahí vieron a un viejito peleando con el guardia de la entrada y una chica intentando detenerlo.

 **-Hijo dejame entrar que quiero gastarme toda la pensión-** Decía Asura con su voz de viejito, mientras el guardia se negaba a darle el paso.

 **-Lo siento abuelo, el asilo está en la otra calle-** Le respondió uno de los 2 sujetos que estaban custodiando la entrada, ambos portaban una bandana en forma de gorro en sus cabezas con la placa de la aldea de la lluvia.

 **-Por favor señor ninja, deje que mi abuelito se divierta, me ha estado molestando todo el día-** Decía Deva con voz seductora, haciendo que ambos ninja se sonrojaran.

 **-Bueno, está bien... que el abuelo se divierta-** Ambos sonrieron con complicidad y entraron al lugar. Una vez que cerraron la puerta detrás de sí, Sakura y Hinata se acercaron a la entrada intentando pasar sin decir nada, fueron detenidad **-¿A dónde crees que vas?, ¿creíste que no nos daríamos cuenta?-** Dijo uno de los guardias. Sakura y Hinata, en su interior comenzaron a sudar frío, parecía que habían sido descubiertas, ¿qué a caso sus transformaciones habían sido muy malas?, no... no podía ser eso **-Está prohibido entrar con animales-** Dijo mientras apuntaba al gato en la cabeza del chico.

 **-Yo no soy un animal, ¡Aye!-** Dijo el pequeño gato-Hinata dando un saltito para quedar suspendido en el aire con sus pequeñas alas.

 **-¡Él no es un animal!, es mi amigo, además tenemos mucho dinero que gastar, y dejénme entrar antes de que me preeeeenda-** Respondió el chico mientras llamas cubrían sus ojos.

 **-Está bien, pero sólo porque el gato puede hablar-** Los guardias se hicieron aún lado y las dejaron entrar.

 **::::::**

Una vez que entraron al casino quedaron sorprendidas, había máquinas tragamonedas, mesas de black jack, póquer, dados y muchas otras cosas más. Con la vista rápidamente intentaron localizar a Asura y Deva. Caminaron algunos metros entre la gente, hasta que lograron divisar a un viejito y a su nieta intentand entrar por otra puerta que estaba aún más custodiada que la anterior.

 **-Tengo que ir al baaaaño-** Decía el viejito al guardia ninja frente a él

 **-Por décima vez señor, el baño se encuentra por aquel lado-** Apuntando con su dedo en otra dirección.

 **-Pero yo quiero ir a este baño, el otro no me gusta-** Le decía nuevamente el anciano.

 **-Por favor señor, mi abuelo olvidó su pañal en casa, podríamos tener algún accidente en cualquier momento-** Decía la nieta mientras reía nerviosamente.

 **-Por el amor de Dios... escóltalo al baño de adentro, no quiero que espante a los clientes con el aroma si pasa algo aquí-** Dijo el guardia, haciendo que le dieran el paso al par de ninjas encubiertos. Sakura y Hinata se acercaron a hacer su jugada.

 **-Escuchamos que las apuestas reales se hacen aquí dentro-** Dijo el chico viendo al guardia fijamente a los ojos, que hasta incómodo lo hacía sentir.

 **-¿Y por qué debería dejarte pasar?-** Preguntó él a Sakura.

 **-Porque tengo un gato que habla-** Apuntando a su cabeza.

 **-¡Aye!-** El guardia se hizo aún lado.

 **::::::**

No dieron ni 10 pasos al interior del lugar, cuando ya todos los que ahí estaban yacían en el suelo, inconsientes o asesinados por un Asura y Deva que ya habían desecho su jutsu de transformación. Sakura y Hinata hicieron lo mismo y se acercaron a los ninja de la hoja que caminaban hacía una puerta.

 **-Los mataron... a todos-** Dijo Sakura al ver las decenas de cadáveres que había en el suelo, sobre los sillones, sillas.

 **-Todos eran mafiosos, no estaba en el contrato pero les hicimos un favor-** Respondió Asura tranquilamente mientras abría la puerta, dentro había... ¿un niño?. Este comenzó a dar unos pasos fuera del pequeño armario donde estaba.

 **-Gr..gracias por salvarme, me tenían secuestrado, por fin podré volver con mi mam-** No pudo seguir hablando porque Asura, con su mano que se había tornado totalmente negra, lo tomó del cuello levantándolo del suelo **-Se-señor, ¿qué hace?, me está lastimando**

 **-A..asura-san, es sólo un niño, ¿qué está haciendo?-** Preguntó Hinata acercándose al ninja, ninguno traía la máscara ni la gabardina, sólo el uniforme, por lo que podían ver la expresión seria en la cara de Asura. Miraron a Deva que sólo estaba viendo hacia otro lado.

 **-Este es el ninja conocido como Reiga, es el asesino del hijo de nuestro cliente-** Hizo una pausa, giró su mirada para ver a Hinata **-Hinata, quiero que lo mates-** Arrojó al niño a los pies de la chica Hyuga **-Acaba con él**

 **-¿Qué?, no... yo no, es sólo un niño, ¿está seguro que es el ninja perverso?-** Preguntó Hinata intentando tartamudear lo menos posible, se estaba sintiendo nerviosa como hace mucho no se sentía.

 **-No lo sabremos hasta que lo mates, mátalo-** Le dijo Asura con una expresión seria en su rostro.

 **-N...no, no me pida eso-** Decía Hinata mientras gotas de sudor caían por su rostro, sus manos temblaban y sudaban.

 **-Te estoy diciendo que lo mates, soy tu capitán... es una orden-**

 **-N...No puedo-**

 **-Por favor, no me mate-** El niño comenzaba a llorar, mientras la veía sentado a sus pies.

 **-Asura-san, de seguro es un error, este niño no puede ser el objetivo-** Decía Sakura intentando calmar las cosas, y ayudar a Hinata a no cometer una atrocidad.

 **-Silencio Haruno-** Dijo con voz seria haciendo callar a la médico del escuadron **-Ya escuchó nuestros nombres, ¡mátalo Hinata!**

 **-N..no, no importa si nos vió, es un niño-**

 **-¡Es un monstruo!, ¡es un asesino!, acaba con él-**

 **-¡No!, no lo haré-** Respondió de manera firme la chica de los ojos perla.

Mientras sucedía la discusión el niño comenzó a hacer de manera silenciosa una serie de posiciones de manos. De pronto sus ojos se tornaron negros y un sinnúmero de dientes comenzaron a formarse en su boca, como si fuera algo salido de una película de terror. En un descuido se lanzó en dirección al rostro de Hinata, tal cual si fuera una piraña.

En el aire la mano negra de Asura lo atrapó del cuello, a centimétros de que el "niño" tocara a Hinata. Un segundo después Asura con su mano rompió el cuello del individuo, dejándolo caer mientras la piel del chico comenzaba a "derretirse" y a tomar su verdadera forma: la forma de un hombre grande, gordo y sin cabello.

 **-Este sujeto poseía un jutsu especial, se come el rostro de sus victimas, robando así totalmente su apariencia y técnicas, por eso no pudiste ver el jutsu con tu Byakugan-** Dijo Deva, aún sin voltear a verlos **-Lo que viste era el rostro que le robó al hijo de la persona que nos dio la misión... y en un intento desesperado intentó matarte a ti también.**

Sakura y Hinata miraban sorprendidas al sujeto muerto frente a ellas y posteriormente la mirada de decepción en el rostro de Asura, que se había mantenido en silencio mientras Deva explicaba la situación.

 **-Pudiste haber muerto, o Sakura o Deva o Yo... y todo porque dudaste-** Comentó Asura de manera dura, haciendo que Hinata abriera los ojos sorprendida.

 **-Es que yo no... no parecía-** Intentaba explicar la kunoichi Hyuga, pero fue interrumpida.

 **-No importa lo que haya parecido, lo que creas o no... en cualquier situación, no debes dudar, porque estás poniendo en riesgo no sólo tu vida... sino la de los otros tambien-** En ese momento tomó el Bo que estaba recargado en una mesa y lo colocó en su espalda, mientras que Deva hacía lo propio con unos kunai y shuriken que había usado **-Será mejor irnos, nos esperan en la alde de la Arena**

 **::::::**

Debido a las condiciones geográficas de la tierra del viento, una vez que cruzaron la frontera entre este y la tierra de la lluvia, el recorrido tuvieron que hacerlo entre corriendo y caminando a través del páramo que era todo ese lugar. Habían estado corriendo durante algunas horas, y ahora estaban caminando a paso lento, con Asura hasta enfrente de todos, a unos 50 metros de distancia de Hinata que iba caminando con la mirada fija en el suelo, y Sakura que iba junto a ella, Deva se encontraba a unos 10 metros enfrente de ellas dos.

Hinata se sentía triste y decepcionada consigo misma, después de tanto entrenamiento, después de tanto esfuerzo que hizo en cambiar para mejorar su actitud y eliminar su timidez, había fallado en la prueba importante, había defraudado a sus maestros, a sus amigos y se había defraudado así misma. Sakura que iba junto a ella intentaba, sin conseguirlo, animarla, diciéndole que esa situación era una total trampa, que ningún ninja habría tomado la decisión de arrebatar esa vida sin conocer todos los detalles.

Deva se dió cuenta desde hacía algunas horas de esa situación y poco a poco dejó que Asura se adelantara para poder ella hablar con Hinata. Aprovechó el momento y se acercó a las 2.

 **-¿Te sientes bien Hinata?-** Preguntó Deva, haciendo que la Hyuga mayor por primera vez después de un rato, levantara la mirada y la volteara a ver.

 **-Yo... yo lo siento-** Fue su respuesta ante la pregunta de la ninja de Raíz.

 **-Yo tomaré eso como un no-** Respondió con una risita nerviosa.

 **-Yo los decepcioné... puse en riesgo la misión-** Dijo para después mirar el suelo nuevamente. Sakura se mantuvo callada, escuchando lo que la chica iba a decir.

 **-Yo no me siento decepcionada-** Le respondió viendo hacia enfrente, al hombre que a lo lejos caminaba.

 **-Pero... Asura-san se ve muy enojado, él esperaba que yo lograra esto y no...no pude hacerlo-** Dijo levantando la mirada nuevamente, dándose cuenta de que Deva no la estaba viendo a ella.

 **-Todo el mundo que conoce a Asura, cree que él siempre está enojado... es su forma de ocultar sus sentimientos, en realidad en este momento el se siente muy feliz, pero está confundido-** Respondió la kunoichi marionetista, mirando a Hinata en esta ocasión.

 **-¿Feliz?, ¿a que se refiere?-** Preguntó Hinata ahora curiosa por la revelación que le acababan de hacer.

 **-Él... nosotros no queríamos que lo hicieras, no queríamos que dañaras tu alma al hacer eso pero, era una situación a la que tenías que enfrentarte, decidir si tenías el valor de tomar una vida si se presentaba la oportunidad-** Continuó explicando mientras Asura seguía tomándoles más y más distancia al trío de kunoichis.

 **-Y no lo tuve, no tuve el valor-** Respondió Hinata. Sakura sólo se mantenía atenta a lo que estaba por venir.

 **-Al contrario... tuviste aún más valor al enfrentarte a tu superior y desobedecer una orden por seguir lo que tú creías que era correcto... aunque fuese algo difícil, no dejaste de lado lo que tu corazón decía... y al final de cuenta, era lo que él y yo esperabamos.. no, lo que queríamos para tí-** Respondió Deva cerrando los ojos mientras les dedicaba una sonrisa.

 **-¿Por qué querían eso?-** Sakura no pudo contenerse más y lanzó una pregunta. Como niña chiquita sólo esperaba una respuesta.

 **-Nosotros... teníamos una hija, hace muchos años... y la primera vez que vimos a Hinata-san... era como volver a ver su rostro, algunas veces hemos pensado que nos hubiera encantado que ella hubiera crecido y que hubiera sido como tú-** Le respondió, mientras su vista se perdía en un recuerdo muy lejano.

 **-¿Qué pasó con ella?-** Fue esta vez Hinata quien preguntó.

 **-Ella... murió, cuando tenía 4 años. Nosotros vivíamos en un templo cerca de la aldea... un día, unos bandidos atacaron el templo, eran decenas de personas... los monjes intentaron repelerlo pero era imposible, nos superaban 5 a 1, y entonces... Asura y yo, nosotros eramos los encargados de proteger un tesoro que estaba resguardado en ese templo, un cofre que estaba sellado, que se decía dentro estaba resguardado el poder de los Dioses... nosotros estabamos desesperados y abrimos el sello. En ese momento los 2 fuimos bendecidos con el poder de 2 entidades mitólogicas... Asura y Deva, 2 Dioses opuestos que se encargaban de proteger al Dios Buda en los recorridos que antaño, hacía por el mundo. Logramos vencerlos a todos, y cuando buscamos a nuestra hija, su pequeño cuerpo estaba entre los cadáveres de los monjes, ella había ido a buscarnos y los bandidos la habían asesinado-** Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras una lágrima salía por su ojo derecho.

 **-No pudimos salvarla, Asura intentó transmitir el don del dios Asura a ella, para evitar su muerte pero fue imposible... junto con nuestras nuevas habilidades venía incluída una maldición... este poder, nos impide morir y envejecer-** Siguió con el relato, haciendo una pausa nuevamente, esperando a que alguna preguntara algo, y así fue.

 **-Eso no suena como una maldición-** Comentó Sakura, a lo que Deva soltó una pequeña carcajada sarcástica.

 **-Este poder...jamás nos permitirá reunirnos con nuestra hija-** Le respondió, y Sakura sólo sintió una bofetada mental por lo la estupidez que había dicho **-Hace algunos años, conocimos a un ninja, era guardaespaldas de Danzo en aquel entonces... su nombre era Orochimaru, se enteró de nuestra condición y nos hizo una propuesta, si nosotros le ayudabamos a desarrollar un nuevo jutsu que le permitiría vivir para siempre, él usaría un jutsu prohibido para traer de vuelta la vida a nuestra pequeña... y nosotros aceptamos el trato de la serpiente-** Siendo esto último, dicho con un tono de furia **-Y lo logró, logró desarrollar un jutsu especial de transferencia de alma, y cuando iba a cumplir su parte del trato, escapó de la aldea y se metió en algun agujero la maldita serpiente, no logramos encontrarlo por más que lo buscamos... pero un día, Danzo se nos acercó con la promesa de entregarnos a Orochimaru si nosotros aceptabamos unirnos a Raíz, y así fue, y aún el día de hoy, encontraremos a esa serpiente y la obligaremos a cumplir su parte del trato**

La plática iba a continuar, cuando un grito a lo lejos llamó su atención, era Asura que las estaba llamando. Emprendieron la carrera para alcanzarlo y cuando lo vieron cerca, estaba él, dándole agua a un joven que estaba tirado en medio del desierto, era Kankuro, el hermano de Gaara.

 **-¿Kankuro-san?-** Preguntó Sakura al estar cerca de él **-¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **-Iba en dirección a la aldea de la hoja, iba por ayuda, intentamos enviar algunos halcones pero todos fueron interceptados al salir de la aldea-** Contestó un desconcertado Kankuro, que parecía desesperado.

 **-Tranquilo Kankuro, ¿que ocurrió?, ¿por qué necesitan ayuda?-** Preguntó Asura, mientras le hacía una señal a Sakura para que lo revisara.

 **-Son los Akatsuki, ¡deben ayudarnos!, Gaara está intentando detenerlos pero no soportará demasiado-** Dijo mientras una mueca de dolor se formaba en su rostro. Sakura estaba haciendo uso de su jutsu médico para tratarlo.

 **-¿Qué Akatsuki son los que están atacando?-** Preguntó en esta ocasión Deva mientras veía de manera seria al otro ninja titiritero.

 **-Es Sasuke Uchiha...-** Respondió de manera tajante, haciendo que Sakura detuviera su labor por unos segundos, para después retomar su tarea, no sin antes que algo pasara por la mente de la chica.

 _ **"Sasuke-kun... no puede ser cierto"**_ era lo que Sakura pensaba en ese momento. Kankuro seguía quejándose del dolor, pero continuó con su respuesta.

 **-Y no sólo eso... dice que está buscando a Naruto**

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	6. El Inicio de la Cadena

**LA PROFECÍA DEL HÉROE**

 **CAPÍTULO 6: EL INICIO DE LA CADENA**

 **-Son los Akatsuki, ¡deben ayudarnos!, Gaara está intentando detenerlos pero no soportará demasiado-** Dijo mientras una mueca de dolor se formaba en su rostro. Sakura estaba haciendo uso de su jutsu médico para tratarlo.

 **-¿Qué Akatsuki son los que están atacando?-** Preguntó en esta ocasión Deva mientras veía de manera seria al otro ninja titiritero.

 **-Es Sasuke Uchiha...-** Respondió de manera tajante, haciendo que Sakura detuviera su labor por unos segundos, para después retomar su tarea, no sin antes que algo pasara por la mente de la chica.

 _ **"Sasuke-kun... no puede ser cierto"**_ era lo que Sakura pensaba en ese momento. Kankuro seguía quejándose del dolor, pero continuó con su respuesta.

 **-Y no sólo eso... dice que está buscando a Naruto**

 **-¿A... Naruto-kun?-** Preguntó Hinata en voz baja, casi hablando sólo para ella, pero Kankuro posó sus ojos en ella, asintiendo con la cabeza de manera segura.

 **-Nosotros tampoco lo entendemos muy bien, intentamos razonar con él y decirl que Naruto ya estaba muerto, pero no le entran razones... dice que destruirá cada una de las aldeas hasta que le entreguemos a Naruto y a Danzo-** Respondió Kankuro desde su lugar, mientras Sakura seguía revisando sus heridas **-Ya sabíamos de este ataque e intentamos pedir ayuda a las otras aldeas**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir?-** Preguntó Sakura mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse, sosteniendo uno de sus brazos sobre el cuello de ella.

 **-Recibimos una visita en la oficina de Gaara... era un hombre con una máscara, dijo que teníamos que arrodillarnos ante Akatsuki o... o lo pagaríamos muy caro-** Respondió mientras aún tenía una mueca de dolor en su rostro, hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó su relato **-Gaara se negó rotundamente y estableció contacto con las otras aldeas. La neblina y la roca nos dijeron que ellos ya se habían rendido con Akatsuki y no moverían un dedo en contra de ellos... que no tenía caso pelear por algo que ya estaba perdido, desde que mataron a Naruto. El Raikage nos dijo que ellos ya tenían sus propios problemas intentando proteger el último Jinchuuriki que queda y Danzo... Danzo ni siquiera respondió**

 **-¿Qué pasó después?-** Preguntó Asura desde su posición con los brazos cruzados, viendo a todos a su alrededor preocupados por la situación.

 **-Eso fue hace 2 días, estuvimos en alerta máxima y hoy por la mañana, se presentó Sasuke con otro pequeño grupo de ninjas, tenían uniformes de Akatsuki pero no vinieron por la advertencia que nos hizo el tipo de la máscara, no ha dejado de repetir que entreguen a Naruto y a Danzo o destruirá todas las aldeas... y aunque las otras aldeas se habían negado a participar, pensamos que si sabían que el ataque era real nos ayudarían pero... los halcones no pudieron salir de la aldea, y otros ninja y yo nos dispusimos a ir directamente por refuerzos-** Le respondió Kankuro, ya no reflejando dolor en su rostro sino una increíble fatiga.

 **-Eso no tiene sentido, ¿por qué atacaría a la arena si los problemas que dice tener son con nuestra aldea?-** Preguntó Sakura. Su cara reflejaba preocupación, pero a simple vista no se podía saber si era por las acciones de Sasuke o el destino de la aldea de la Arena.

 **-No estamos muy seguros... creemos que, él piensa que si Naruto no está en la aldea de la Hoja, Gaara debería estarlo escondiendo o algo así-** Respondió el hermano mayor del Kazekage.

 **-Es cierto, además él no sería tan tonto para atacar a la Hoja directamente, no tiene tanto poder-** Agregó Asura a la explicación que dio Kankuro.

 **-De eso no estoy tan seguro... él tiene unos nuevos poderes en sus ojos...**

 **::::::**

Shikamaru, Choji y Kiba habían cumplido su misión sin muchas complicaciones, tenían que robar unos documentos importantes de un templo Jashinista en la tierra de las aguas termales, muy a pesar de las opiniones que tenía Shikamaru con respecto esa religión. En su camino hacia los dominios de la aldea de la Nube, decidieron no utilizar sus máscaras y gabardinas, quedándose sólo con sus respectivos uniformes militares, esto con el fin de no aparentar malas intenciones con respecto a la misión que ahora tenían entre manos. Iban caminando a través de una vereda cuando Choji rompió el silencio.

 **-¿Qué crees que encontremos Shikamaru?-** Preguntó Choji entre bocados de su bolsa de frituras sabor barbacoa. Kiba levantó una oreja para poner atención a la pregunta.

 **-En realidad no estoy seguro, he escuchado que el Raikage es alguien muy extravagante y es popular por su escasa paciencia-** Respondió sin dejar de ver el camino que tenía frente a él.

 **-¿Ya pensaste lo que le vas a decir?-** Preguntó Kiba mientras Akamaru emitía un ladrido a manera de apoyar la pregunta de su amo.

 **-En realidad no, tenemos que manejar esto con la mayor cautela, no queremos que esto se vuelva más problemático de lo que ya es...-** En ese instante los 3 se voltearon a ver a los ojos, y tras asentir levemente con la mirada, se pusieron espalda con espalda, en posición defensiva con un kunai en sus manos. En ese instante fueron rodeados por 9 ANBU, todos con el uniforme blanco con negro respectivo de la aldea de la Nube, preparados para atacar.

 **-Ninjas de la Hoja, están entrando en territorios bajo la protección de la Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes, digan cuales son sus intenciones o retírense inmediatamente-** Habló el que parecía ser el capitán del grupo, Choji, Kiba y Shikamaru no abandonaron su posición defensiva, siendo el líder del trío el que respondió al ninja.

 **-Tenemos un asunto importante que atender con Raikage-sama, es importante que tengamos una audiencia con él inmediatamente-** Respondió Shikamaru mientras una traicionera gota de sudor recorría su frente, señal del nerviosismo.

 **-Cuanta insolencia, ningún ninja puede solicitar ver al Raikage-sama, así que lo mejor será que vuelvan por donde vinieron-** Respondió, pero en ese momento un trío de ninjas de la Nube apareció, 2 mujeres y un hombre. Los 3 aparecieron de pie frente a los ninjas de la Hoja.

 **-Es una forma bastante grosera de atender a los invitados-** Dijo la chica mayor. La líder del equipo, una mujer alta, rubia de cabello corto y ojos celestes. Empezó a avanzar en dirección a nuestros héroes, seguida por los otros 2 ninja.

 **-Son las instrucciones que se dictaron, nadie puede entrar a la aldea, estamos en alerta...-** Intentó replicar el ANBU líder del equipo que había aparecido, pero fue interrumpido por la misma mujer.

 **-Son órdenes directas de Raikage-sama, quiere reunirse con ellos personalmente, así que nosotros nos encargaremos a partir de ahora-** Y tras escuchar un unísono " **Entendido** " de parte de los ANBU, los 9 desaparecieron dejando ahí a los 3 recién llegados junto a los 3 shinobis de la Hoja.

 **-¿El Raikage-sama sabe de nuestra llegada?-** Preguntó Choji ante la incredulidad de sus compañeros por lo que acababa de pasar.

 **-Es nuestra misión saber lo que pasa en la tierra del rayo, sabíamos de su llegada pero no de sus intenciones. Mi nombre es Samui, mi equipo y yo los escoltaremos-** Respondió la mujer indicando la dirección del camino que había que seguir rumbo a la aldea.

 **-No se como puedes confiar en ellos Samui-san, son ninjas extranjeros, seguramente sólo traen problemas-** Habló la otra chica del equipo. Una mujer pelirroja de piel morena, más joven y de más baja estatura que la rubia, de ojos ámbar con una mirada irritada sobre los Shikamaru y los otros.

 **-Espera Karui-** Le dijo el miembro masculino del equipo, un chico de la misma edad que Karui, de piel morena, cabello blanco y ojos negros, llevaba una paleta en la boca y destacaba una katana de mango blanco en su espalda **-¿Qué tal si acabamos con ellos, y resulta que sus hijos iban a descubrir la cura de una enfermedad mortal, y por no nacer esa enfermedad infecta a los miembros de nuestra aldea y morimos todos por tu culpa?**

La chica pelirroja lo volteó a ver con ojos de plato, a punto de golpearlo en la cabeza cuando Samui los interrumpió **-Karui, Omoi... ya cálmense, no nos dejen en ridículo, compórtense de una vez**

 **-Eh...-** Shikamaru los veía con una gota en su nuca al ver la escena tan ridícula **-Agradecemos que nos escolten a ver al Raikage-sama-** Los 3 abandonaron su posición de defensa y guardaron sus kunai para comenzar a seguir a los ninja de la Nube.

El camino rumbo a la aldea de la Nube fue en silencio. Los ninjas de la Hoja sólo iban contemplando el paisaje, las grandes montañas que adornaban las laredas y los múltiples caminos formados por la marcha de las personas. Al ir caminando podían ver los ríos que bajaban de las montañas formando lagos al final de estos, con sus manos casi podían tocar las nubes del cielo, lo que les daba a entender que se encontraban a una gran altura en comparación a las llanuras que había en la tierra del fuego o la tierra del viento.

Después de caminar durante algunos minutos, que se convirtieron en pocas horas la pudieron ver: Los grandes muros y los grandes edificios construidos entre las montañas, los grandes ventanales que formaban a estos y un gran puente que daba acceso a la puerta principal de la aldea, esa era la Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes.

 **-Vaya... esto es mucho mejor de lo que me imaginaba, ¿eh Akamaru?-** Decía el ninja Inuzuka a su compañero canino al ver las estructuras que posaban frente a todos ellos, la sorpresa no sólamente venía de parte de este ninja, sino también de sus compañeros.

 **-Me pregunto... ¿que comerán aquí?-** Fue lo que preguntó Choji con cara de sorpresa al ver los edificios, por este comentario sus compañeros lo fulminaron con la mirada.

 **-Recuerda nuestra misión, Choji... que problemático-** Dijo Shikamaru mientras le seguía el paso a Samui y los otros rumbo a un gran edificio azul en el medio de la aldea con el kanji 雷 (Rayo) en su muro principal **-Imagino que ese debe ser el edificio del Raikage-sama**

 **-El Raikage-sama sólo se quiere entrevistar con el líder de su equipo-** Comentó Samui deteniendo su paso y volteando a ver a los 3 ninjas de la Hoja **-¿Quien hablará con él?**

 **-Creo que ese seré yo-** Respondió Shikamaru con cara de pocos amigos debido a lo fastidioso que sería convencer al Raikage de una posible alianza con ellos.

 **-En ese caso acompañame, tus compañeros pueden ir con Karui y Omoi a comer algo mientras esperan-** Dijo Samui con una sonrisa mientras los 3 de la Hoja se volteaban a ver entre ellos.

 **-Bien, nosotros te esperaremos acá Shikamaru-** Le dijo Kiba mientras ponía sus manos en su nuca y empezaba a caminar con Choji y los otros **-Dejamos la misión en tus manos-**

 **-Tu puedes Shikamaru-** Finalizó Choji levantando su pulgar a manera de despedida para el ninja Nara.

Shikamaru se limitó a poner la palma de su mano en la cara a manera de fastidio, mientras continuaba su camino junto a Samui rumbo a la oficina del líder de la aldea, el sabía que no sería nada fácil convencer al Raikage, y menos con la fama de ser poco paciente.

Al llegar a la base del edificio entraron por la puerta principal y comenzaron a subir las escaleras. Shikamaru no dejaba de pensar en las palabras que usaría para hablar con el Raikage, era de vital importancia que este entendiera el plan que tenían entre manos: primero derrocar a Danzo y a Raíz, y posteriormente hacer frente a Akatsuki para poder vengar a Naruto.

Después de subir todas esas escaleras, Shikamaru dejó salir un suspiro de alivio cuando se posaron frente a las grandes puertas de la oficina del Raikage. Samui golpeó la puerta un par de veces, segundos despues escucharon un " **Adelante** " y la chica de la Nube abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a Shikamaru primero, la luz proveniente del gran ventanal que adornaba la oficina lo cegó momentáneamente mientras entraba a la oficina y Samui entraba detrás de él, cerrando la puerta cuando ambos pasaron.

Cuando sus ojos se aclararon lo pudo ver: un hombre de piel morena, cabello rubio, alto, fornido y cara de pocos amigos. Junto a él estaban otras 3 personas, un ninja fornido, de piel morena y cabello casi blanco, con un tatuaje en su brazo, otro ninja más delgado que los otros 2, de piel clara y cabello rubio, y una mujer más de piel morena, cabello plateado y ojos verdes. Shikamaru se paró frente a ellos e hizo una leve reverencia.

 **-Este es el líder de los ninja de la Hoja que entraron a la tierra del rayo esta mañana-** Dijo Samui parándose al lado de Shikamaru y haciendo una leve reverencia a los presentes.

 **-Buen trabajo Samui-san-** Dijo la mujer al lado del Raikage, la que parecía a simple vista por la ropa que llevaba y los documentos que cargaba, su asistente.

 **-¿Cuál es tu nombre niño?-** Preguntó el Raikage con una voz grave, viéndolo fijamente con una expresión seria mientras estaba sentado en un sofá central frente a Shikamaru.

 **-Mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara, Raikage-sama-** Nuevamente hizo una reverencia **-Vengo a hablar con usted un tema muy delicado**

 **-Vaya... es el hijo de Shikaku Nara, el famoso estratega de la Hoja-** Dijo el ninja rubio que también acompañaba al Raikage, mientras tenía sus dedos en su barbilla de modo pensativo.

 **-¿Vale la pena que lo deje hablar?, ¿C, Darui?-** Preguntó el Raikage con una sonrisa arrogante.

 **-No lo sé jefe, quizá sea algún tema aburrido-** Contestó Darui, el ninja de piel morena mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sofás frente a él.

 **-Que Shukaku-san haya mandado a su hijo... no perdemos nada con escuchar lo que tiene que decirnos-** Respondió esta vez C, mientras que al igual que Darui, tomaba asiento en el lado opuesto a Darui: a la izquierda del Raikage.

 **-Bien niño, ¿qué quieres?-** Preguntó finalmente el líder de la aldea de la nube de forma seca, mientras que Mabui, la mujer que estaba junto con ellos, lo fulminaba con la mirada.

 **-No sea tan grosero Raikage-sama-** Lo regañó mientras el Raikage la miraba con una expresión aburrida, como si esta hubiera arruinado el momento, impidiendo que se divirtiera a costa del nerviosismo del ninja de la Hoja.

 **-Se trata de una alianza Raikage-sama, nosotros queremos...-** Shikamaru empezó a hablar pero rápidamente fue interrumpido.

 **-No tendremos una alianza con un gusano como Danzo, olvídalo, lo mejor será que te vayas antes de que me hagas enojar-** Le dijo con la misma expresión seria que al principio.

 **-No es una alianza con Danzo, Raikage-sama-** Respondió Shikamaru rápidamente pero sin abandonar la tranquilidad que intentaba mantener.

 **-¿De qué hablas?-**

 **-Vengo de parte de los ninja que aún queremos salvar este mundo de los Akatsuki-** Le dijo, llamando la atención del Raikage.

 **-¿En contra de Akatsuki?, bien niño tienes mi atención-** Respondió el líder de la aldea de la Nube mientras cruzaba sus brazos y veía a Shikamaru con una ligera sonrisa.

 **-Al igual que las demás aldeas nosotros tampoco queremos a Danzo como Hokage pero... desde que Naruto murió, los demas ninjas y aldeanos parecen haberse rendido, y simplemente aceptar que Danzo es el nuevo líder, sin siquiera replicar por eso-** Empezó Shikamaru la explicación, haciendo una breve pausa esperando que el Raikage dijera algo, y así fue.

 **-¿Y por qué simplemente no lo expulsan y ya?-** Fue la pregunta que la sombra del rayo hizo al chico Nara.

 **-Danzo tiene un gran grupo de ninjas de élite que lo siguen, necesitamos que la aldea esté unida para eso... si intentáramos hacer algo en este momento, ellos nos superarían en número, necesitamos que las personas se den cuenta del problema que Danzo representa, y necesitamos aliados, alguien en quien poder confiar cuando haya que actuar-** Dijo, en un principio creyó que sus palabras iban por buen camino, pero al ver la expresión seria que se formó en el rostro de A, Shikamaru comenzó a dudar si las cosas iban bien.

 **-¿Y que ganamos nosotros de todo esto?, en estos momentos estamos bastante ocupados lidiando con Akatsuki por nuestra cuenta-** Respondió el Raikage de manera severa.

 **-Eso lo entiendo, pero si las cosas salen bien ya no tendrán que lidiar con Akatsuki sólos, además.. no lo estamos pidiendo que nos preste ayuda militar, necesitamos que nos respalden ante las demás aldeas... una vez que se den cuenta que aún hay personas dispuestas a hacer algo, seguramente también se aliarán con nosotros, y así podremos proteger al último Jinchuriki que queda...-** Iba a seguir hablando pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por A.

 **-¿Cómo osan pensar eso?, si nisiquiera pudieron proteger a su propio Jinchuriki, ¿por qué crees que les confiaría la protección de Bee?-** Le preguntó enojado, dando un golpe a la pequeña mesa frente a él, destruyéndola en el acto.

 **-Se llamaba Naruto, y era mi amigo... no pudimos hacer nada para ayudarlo, y es algo que jamás nos perdonaremos... no queremos que algo así vuelva a ocurrir, no más-** Contestó Shikamaru. Sus palabras tranquilizaron un poco al Raikage, que volvió a su lugar nuevamente.

 **-Bien niño, continúa con tu explicación...**

 **::::::**

 **-Es por eso que Gaara-sama no permite que nadie luche contra él, ¿cierto?, no quiere poner en riesgo a nadie-** Respondió Hinata ante las palabras que Kankuro había dicho. Si Sasuke tenía nuevos poderes, Dios sabe el alcance que su Sharingan y los dones del clan Uchiha podrían llegar a tener.

 **-Si, desde lo de Naruto no quiere que nadie más salga herido por Akatsuki, es por eso que está intentando hacer todo él sólo... por eso yo vine a pedir ayuda. Temari y yo intentamos detenerlos pero realmente resultó ser imposible-** Respondió el titiritero mientras seguía apoyado en el hombro de Sakura.

 **-De acuerdo, Deva, Hinata-san y yo iremos a ayudar a Gaara-sama. Sakura-san lleva a Kankuro-san de regreso a la aldea y habla con Shikaku sobre esto, no permitas que Danzo se entere, su orden fue que no debíamos vernos relacionados con ninguna otra aldea, si se entera quien sabe que haría, ¿entendido?-** Ordenó Asura a su equipo, mientras todos asentían con la cabeza.

 **-Si... y por favor, detengan a Sasuke-kun-** Dijo Sakura para después comenzar a andar de regreso a la aldea de la Hoja junto a Kankuro. Hinata, Asura y Deva emprendieron la carrera rumbo a la aldea de la Arena, que no debería estar demasiado lejos desde el punto donde encontraron a Kankuro.

 **::::::**

Desde el cielo podían verse distintas columnas de humo salir de algunos de los edificios de la aldea de la Arena. Gaara se encontraba flotando en una nube de arena, mientras que Sasuke y sus acompañantes lo veían desde el suelo. Sasuke y sus compañeros se encontraban sobre los grandes muros de piedra que rodeaban a la aldea. Desde dentro de la aldea, los ninjas de Gaara sólo lo veían, esperando la oportunidad de ayudar a su Kazekage, entre ellos Baki que estaba a la espera de lanzarse al ataque.

 **-Será la última vez que te lo diga Sasuke Uchiha, lo que sea que viniste a buscar olvídalo, aquí no hay nada de tu interés-** Le dijo Gaara desde las alturas a Sasuke y sus compañeros.

 **-¡Deja de ocultarlo Gaara!, entregame a Naruto para acabar con él y después ir por Danzo y por la aldea de la Hoja-** Respondió Sasuke enojado, viendo fijamente a Gaara con el Mangekyo Sharingan activado, era el Mangekyo Sharingan normal, un poco ya opacado por su constante uso.

 **-Naruto ya está muerto, si nosotros pudimos superarlo hazlo tu también-** Le contestó Gaara con un aire de nostalgia en sus palabras.

 **-Naruto aún sigue vivo, es imposible que lo hayan acabado con algo tan sencillo como eso, en la Hoja no está, así que entregalo de una buena vez-** Escupió Sasuke, para después activar el Amaterasu y lanzar las llamas negras desde su ojo hacia Gaara, el cual cubrió las llamas con su arena.

 **-Aquí no está, y aunque estuviera no te lo entregaría-** Mientras lanzaba su arena al ataque, pero esta era repelida de un puñetazo de Juugo, el cual ya tenía la marca de maldición activada. Juugo era un joven alto, de cabello castaño-anaranjado en punta, normalmente era una persona tranquila, pero al activar la marca de maldición, se convertía en una persona hambrienta de sangre.

 **-Naruto es la esperanza de la Hoja, si lo acabo yo mismo, todos se rendirán y terminar con Danzo... que es el culpable de la muerte de Itachi y de mi familia, y acabar con esa maldita aldea que sólo ha traído dolor a mi vida... será mucho más fácil-** Le respondió Sasuke mientras un río de sangre baja por su mejilla desde su ojo.

 **-Él único culpable de la muerte de Itachi Uchiha eres tú, y tu patética busca de venganza...-** Gaara no pudo seguir hablando, por que de repente un muro de arena se levantó frente a él, evitando un poderoso ataque de Juugo, el cual era propulsado por chakra desde su espalda y su puño.

 **-Ya me cansé de hablar, ¡ES HORA DE MATAR A ESTE INSOLENTE!-** Habló Juugo influenciado por la marca de maldición, aumentando la propulsión de su cuerpo, superando poco a poco la defensa de arena de Gaara, consternando a este último.

Desde el suelo, Temari veía como su hermano era atacado, y parecía que su defensa no duraría demasiado **-¡GAARA!-** Gritó para comenzar a correr rumbo a su hermano junto a otros ninja, con la intención de ayudarlo.

 **-Yo tampoco me quedaré aquí sin hacer nada, hmp-** Habló Suigetsu, un joven de piel clara, cabello blanco, dientes de tiburón y un poco mas bajo de estatura que Juugo, mientras se propulsaba con un chorro de agua en dirección a Juugo y Gaara, cargando entre sus manos la Kubikiribocho con la intención de cortar a Gaara por la mitad.

 **-Hmp-** Fue lo que dijo Sasuke al también lanzarse sobre Gaara, invocando una de las manos de Susanoo, lanzando un puñetazo al muro de arena de Gaara, superando su defensa. El Kazekage recibió de lleno el puño de Juugo y del Susanoo, comenzando a caer en el aire y siendo Suigetsu el encargado de dar el corte final.

 **-¡Cuidado Sasuke-kun!-** Gritó Karin desde su posición, una chica pelirroja de cabello largo, delgada y de lentes, mientras apuntaba en una dirección en el cielo.

De repente, el corte de Suigetsu fue detenido por un Bo negro, posteriormente una patada en su cara lo mandó a volar junto a su espada en dirección a donde se encontraba Karin. Un gran elefante humanoide de color bronce lanzaba un puñetazo a Juugo y Sasuke, el cual lo cubría usando la mano del Susanoo, pero eso no evitó que salieran volando en dirección a Suigetsu.

Eran Asura y Deva que repelieron a los enemigos, mientras Hinata atrapó a Gaara en el aire. Los 4 cayeron entre los ninjas de la arena que se habían movilizado para ayudar a su Kazekage.

 **-¿Está bien Gaara-sama?-** Preguntó Hinata, mientras ayudaba a Gaara a mantenerse de pie. Este último parecía exhausto, señal de que llevaba mucho tiempo reteniendo a los ninja de Akatsuki.

 **-Si... muchas gracias-** Respondió, mientras Temari y Baki lo ayudaban a mantenerse de pie. Hinata volvió a pararse al lado de los ninja de la Hoja.

 **-El Kazekage debe descansar, nosotros nos encargaremos-** Dijo Deva, mientras su marioneta se colocaba en formación frente a ella.

 **-Él... está confundido, está cegado su sed de venganza... está caminando por un sendero de oscuridad, no lo lastimen-** Les dijo Gaara a los ninjas de la hoja, haciendo que Temari lo mirara fijamente con expresión de reproche.

 **-Ese maldito Uchiha, deja que se encarguen de él... tu debiste hacerlo desde un principio-** Regañó Temari a su hermano.

 **-Todos merecen la oportunidad de ser salvados Temari... así como Naruto me salvó a mí-** Gaara volteó a ver a su hermana con una ligera sonrisa.

 **::::::**

Karin ayudó a Sasuke y a los demás a ponerse de pie, mientras veían como los ninjas de la hoja subían a los muros y caminar hasta estar cerca de ellos.

 **-¿Quienes son ellos Karin?-** Preguntó Sasuke a su compañera pelirroja, la cual sólo lo volteo a ver de manera incredula.

 **-¿Y yo qué voy a saber?, ¡son de tu aldea!, tú deberías conocerlo-** Hizo una pequeña pausa al ver que Sasuke no le hacía caso **-En todo caso su chakra... son ninjas muy fuertes**

Cuando ya estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Sasuke pudo reconocer a Hinata entre las 3 siluetas que se presentaban ante él. Ellos no llevaban las máscaras ni las gabardinas, sólo el uniforme estándar de la aldea.

 **-Hmp, no esperaba encontrarte aquí Hinata Hyuga-** Le habló Sasuke con una sonrisa fanfarrona en su rostro mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su espada.

 **-Sasuke-kun... yo, nosotros te detendremos y te llevaremos de regreso a la aldea-** Respondió Hinata un poco sonrojada de los nervios que sentía, se colocó en la posición de batalla de los Hyuga, con las palmas extendidas y el Byakugan activado.

 **-Jajaja no me digas... ¿es lo qué Naruto hubiera querido?-** Le respondió Sasuke sin quitar su mirada fanfarrona, esto hizo que Hinata comenzara a ponerse aún más nerviosa y su pose de batalla comenzara a flaquear.

 **-Tranquila Hinata-** Le dijo Deva a la chica Hyuga, mientras la volteaba a ver con una sonrisa. A pesar del maquillaje de titiritera que llevaba, Hinata podía sentir la tranquilidad que emanaba de su "sensei" a diferencia de Asura que parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría.

 **-Me estás haciendo enojar Sasuke Uchiha-** Respondió Asura mientras un aura oscura comenzaba a emanar de él **-Recuerda lo que te dije Hinata... es momento de madurar**

Y tras esas palabras, Hinata asintió con la cabeza y recobró la confianza, adoptando la posición de batalla nuevamente, y eso fue hasta que se dió cuenta que Asura comenzó a quitarse las sandalias ninja, el chaleco táctico y la camiseta de manga larga que llevaba debajo de este, quedando sólo en pantalones y con la bandana ninja en su frente. Al verlo pudo notar un sinnúmero de marcas y tatuajes de color negro que llevaba a lo largo de su espalda, brazos y torso, por un lado líneas que bajaban desde su cuello hasta sus brazos y espalda, distintas marcas con símbolos que ella sólo había visto en templos budistas, además de varios tatuajes que llevaba en su espalda, pecho y abdomen con la simbología de antiguos monjes y lo que ella le recordaba a figuras que ella había visto en libros que hablaban del Rikudo Sennin. Pudo notar que la piel de su "sensei" comenzaba a tornarse rojiza y una especie de vapor emanaba de los poros de su piel, la chica volteó a ver a Deva en busca de alguna explicación, esta última notó la duda en su rostro.

 **-Siempre que Asura utiliza sus jutsu termina con la ropa destruida, le dije que si seguía haciendo eso nos quedaríamos pobres por seguir comprando su ropa, además de que ya no la arreglaría si seguía así-** Le respondió con una risita nerviosa, como si dicha explicación ya la hubiera dado cientos de veces **-Asura, ¿te quieres encargar de Sasuke cierto?**

 **-Si, ustedes encárguense de los otros 2... la chica pelirroja no parece que pueda pelear, debe ser algún tipo de soporte-** Le respondió mientras tomaba el Bo negro entre sus manos y comenzaba a girarlo hasta detenerse y golpear el piso con el.

Sasuke sólo los miraba con una sonrisa engreída, mientras que con la mirada le indicaba a Juugo y Suigetsu que se prepararan para pelear, ambos asintieron. Suigetsu tomó su espada y se colocó en posición de combate, mientras que Juugo desarrollaba aún más diferentes apéndices de la marca maldita que seguramente usaría como armas.

 **-El único que puede defender la aldea la aldea de la hoja es Naruto, cualquier otro sólo será un trámite en mi búsqueda de venganza-** Respondió Sasuke ante todo lo que estaba viendo, sacó su espada de su vaina y la tomó con su mano izquierda, a la espera de lanzarse al ataque.

 **-Ya deja a Naruto-kun en paz-** Respondió Hinata, mientras ella y Deva se lanzaban al ataque.

 **::::::**

Shikamaru y el Raikage habían terminado su conversación hace apenas unos segundos. Shikamaru explicó a detalle el plan que su padre, Kakashi, Inoichi y los demás habían trazado con el fin de expulsar de Danzo y a los ninjas de Raíz de la aldea, incluyendo la parte donde Danzo se había "aliado" con los Akatsuki. El Raikage estaba pensativo, meditando su respuesta.

 **-¡MALDITA MOMIAAAA!...Bien, sin duda alguna prefiero que Tsunade como Hokage a la momia esa que tienen actualmente-** Respondió el Raikage con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **-Raikage-sama, ¿eso significa que...?-** Iba preguntar Shikamaru cuando el Raikage lo interrumpió.

 **-Si ustedes son capaces de quitar a Danzo del asiento del Hokage, podrán contar con la Nube como aliados, además de la Arena que no los han abandonado desde entonces-** Shikamaru no pudo contener su felicidad, sonriendo en el acto pero siendo interrumpido por el Raikage **-Pero no te confundas chico, tengo entendido que la Hoja está pasando por una situación económica muy mala... si ustedes son capaces de quitar a Danzo y demostrar que pueden resolver los problemas que eso conlleva... podremos platicar sobre un plan para deshacernos de los Akatsuki, pero tienen que demostrar su fuerza, por sobre todas las cosas-** Finalizó el líder de la aldea. A pesar de que no era la respuesta que esperaba, Shikamaru siguió con su sonrisa, de eso a nada, prefería tener la oportunidad de obtener la ayuda de la nube, siempre y cuando ellos mismos cumplieran con su parte del acuerdo.

 **-Muchas gracias ¡Raikage-sama!-** Dijo para después hacer una gran reverencia. Eso último sacó una sonrisa de parte de los ninjas de la nube, pues hace mucho que el Raikage no daba su brazo a torcer para ayudar a otra aldea, a su percepción... Shikamaru tenía un casi mágico don para convencer.

La plática no pudo continuar, porque de repente una gran silueta entró volando por una ventana, rompiéndola en el acto. La silueta iba en dirección al Raikage, pero este le dió un gran golpe desviando su curso y haciendo que chocara contra una pared. Shikamaru lo vió y pudo notar que era un ninja de la Nube, tenía lentes oscuros, el chaleco blanco sin camiseta debajo, piel morena, cabello rubió y varias espadas en su espalda. La descripción coincidía con la que él tenía sobre el Jinchuuriki que aún quedaba con vida. El Jinchuuriki de un salto se colocó frente a ellos.

 **-Interrumpiste mi gran entrada** **, eso de en verdad no me agrada** **-** Mientras comenzaba a mover las manos como si de un rapero se tratara, en ese momento el sujeto se dió cuenta de la presencia de Shikamaru **-Yo soy el gran Bee-sama** **, también puedes decirme Jinchuuriki-sama** **Bakayaro Konayaro** **-** Siguió rapeando hasta que el propio Raikage le dió un buen golpe en la cabeza, haciendo uso de unos grilletes dorados que llevaba alrededor de sus antebrazos.

 **-¡Ya cállate idiota!-** Le gritó después de darle ese buen golpe.

 **-Bee-sama, él es Shikamaru-san y viene desde la aldea de la Hoja-** Respondió Mabui mientras Shikamaru saludaba agitando su mano de manera nerviosa en dirección a Killer Bee.

 **-¿Aldea la Hoja dices?** **, de ese lugar es el Kyubi y sus aprendices-** Siguió rapeando a pesar del enorme chichón que se formaba en su cabeza.

 **-Si... ese era el hogar de Naruto, pero hace 2 años fue asesinado por los Akatsuki-** Respondió Shikamaru con la mirada apagada.

 **-No se de que hablas** **Bakayaro Konayaro** **, el gran Hachibi-sama aún siente sus palabras** **-** Le respondió Killer Bee ignorando un poco a Shikamaru y viendo por una ventana.

 **-¿A qué te refieres?, Bee-san, ¿qué está tratando de decir?-** Le preguntó Shikamaru un poco exaltado por lo que Killer Bee acababa de decir, con una pequeña luz de esperanza en su mirada.

 **-Bakayaro Konayaro** **, soy Bee-Sama y...-** En ese momento se detuvo y comenzó a escribir algo en su libreta, hasta que otro gran golpe del Raikage llamó su atención, para retomar lo que estaba diciendo **-El gran Bee-sama y Hachibi-sama aún sienten su presencia** **, por eso estamos seguros de su existencia**

 **-¿Na...Naruto sigue vivo?-** Preguntó Shikamaru casi llegando al colapso, sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos **-¿Do...dónde está?, ¿me lo puede decir Bee-sama?**

 **-¡¿POR QUÉ NO HABÍAS DICHO NADA BEE IDIOTA?!-** Le gritó el Raikage dándole otro golpe, casi haciendo que Killer Bee se desmayara.

 **-Porque nadie preguntó, Bakayaro Konayaro** **-** Respondió mientras seguía moviendo sus manos como si estuviera en una batalla de rap **-No sabemos donde está** **,** **pero buscando se rescatá**

 **-** **Muchas gracias a todos, Raikage-sama-** Volteó a ver al Raikage **-Con su permiso buscaré a mis compañeros y volveremos a la aldea, si Naruto aún está con vida, será un elemento muy importante para acabar con la dictadura de Danzo, con su permiso**

 **-De acuerdo, busquen al chico... si aún sigue vivo será vital para la pelea con los Akatsuki**

 **::::::**

Suigetsu lanzaba una serie de cortes verticales intentando alcanzar a Hinata, pero ella haciendo gala de su dominio del Taijutsu, esquivaba los cortes desviando la espada con sus manos. En un descuido y girando con sus pies, se colocó detrás de Suigetsu y lanzó un potente golpe con la punta de sus dedos de su mano derecha, con la intención de cerrar uno de sus puntos de chakra. Al momento de hacer contacto, la mano de Hinata "entró" en el cuerpo de Suigetsu, al hacerse este de agua.

 **-Hmp, te tengo niña-** Le dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa burlona mostrando sus dientes de tiburón, lanzando otro corte hacia Hinata, que en la posición de estaba le sería imposible esquivar.

 **-T...Tal vez yo te tengo a ti-** Ella fue la que sonrió ahora, mientras que lanzaba un golpe con la palma de su mano izquierda, en dirección a las manos de Suigetsu que sostenían la Kubikiribocho **-Hakke Kūshō** **(Ocho Trigramas Palma del Vacío)-** Lanzando una fuerte corriente de aire a las manos de Suigetsu, haciendo que las manos de este se volvieran agua y soltara la gran espada, quedando así a merced de Hinata **-Jūho Sōshiken (Paso Suave Puños Gemelos de León)-** Las manos de Hinata comenzaron a envolverse en chakra, las cuales tomaron forma de león, incluyendo la que estaba dentro del cuerpo de Suigetsu, el cual comenzó a sentir como se quemaba por dentro, liberando a Hinata del agarre y dando un salto lejos de ella, tomando la espalda en el trayecto.

 **-Maldita sea, esto será más complicado de lo que parece-** Suigetsu clavó la espada en el suelo y apunto ambos dedos índice en dirección a Hinata, poniendo sus manos como si fueran una pistola **-Mizudeppō: Nichō (Pistola de Agua: Dos Pistolas)-** En ese momento comenzó a disparar una ráfaga de proyectiles acuáticos desde sus dedos, los cuales iban a gran velocidad y con gran potencia.

 **-Hakkeshō Kaiten (Ocho Trigramas Palma de Retorno al Cielo)-** Hinata comenzó a girar en su propio eje, formando una poderosa pared de chakra la cual comenzó a repeler los disparos de Suigetsu sin ningún problema. Una vez que terminó de disparar, Hinata dejó de girar para dirigirse al ninja de Akatsuki **-No permitiré que continúen burlándose de Naruto-kun**

 **-Hmp, la verdad eso me viene dando muy igual, lo único que se es que debo acabar contigo-** En ese momento tomó la espada que estaba clavada en el suelo **-Suiton: Gōsuiwan no Jutsu (Estilo de Agua: Gran Brazo de Agua)-** Los músculos de ambos brazos crecieron súbitamente, por lo que con una mano cargó la espada y se lanzó nuevamente por la chica Hyuga.

 **::::::**

Cerca de Hinata, Deva y Juugo mantenían su propia pelea. El usuario del sello maldito chocaba los puños una y otra vez en contra de la marioneta del elefante que estaba controlando Deva. Juugo parecía que iba perdiendo la cordura cada vez más.

 **-ACABARÉ CONTIGO Y TU MALDITO JUGUETE, MALDITA MUJER-** Gritaba Juugo sin dejar de intercambiar golpes con la marioneta. Deva seguía moviendo sus dedos para igualar la velocidad con la que Juugo lanzaba los golpes. De repente del brazo de Juugo comenzaron a salir una serie de agujeros, de los cuales comenzó a salir una especie de fuego **-Kassokuken: Isshiki (Puño Pistón: Estilo Uno)-** Con el brazo que había cambiado, lanzó otro devastador ataque contra la marioneta, con la intención de hacerla pedazos.

 **-No será muy fácil niño, mi juguete no será fácil de derrotar-** El elefante detuvo el golpe de Juugo usando su enorme cabeza, en ese momento Deva y la marioneta comenzaron a hacer las mismas posiciones de manos **-Shinsetsu: Raito Rakerante no Jutsu (Bondad: Jutsu de Luz Lacerante)-** En las manos de la marioneta se comenzó a formar una esfera de luz muy brillante, de pronto esta comenzó a disparar un sinnúmero de rayos láser en todas las direcciones, por la distancia a la que se encontraba Juugo no los pudo esquivar y comenzó a ser atravesado por dichas luces.

Juugo dió un salto hacia atrás, separándose de la marioneta. Los múltiples agujeros en su cuerpo, que parecerían mortales para cualquier otro ninja, comenzaron a cerrarse y a sanar rápidamente **-ESO ME DOLIÓ MALDITA BRUJA, ACABARÉ CONTIGO-** Nuevamente comenzaron aparecer varios apéndices con forma de agujero alrededor de sus 2 brazos y en esta ocasión en su espalda también aparecieron, y como si fueran propulsores se lanzó a máxima velocidad, esta vez sobre Deva, ignorando a la marioneta en el camino.

 **-No debiste hacer eso-** En un movimiento de sus manos, una segunda marioneta salió debajo de la tierra, golpeando a Juugo en la cara y mandándolo a volar. Esta marioneta era del mismo color que el elefante, sólo que esta tenía la forma de una mujer con un gran kimono y un rosario de cuentas en una de sus manos.

En el aire, Juugo comenzó a formar una gran cantidad de cañones saliendo de su cuerpo apuntando en dirección a Deva **-TAREN FUJIZUHO (Múltiples Cañones No Auto Conectados de Loto)-** En ese instante disparó una enorme ráfaga de chakra con la intención de destruir todo a su camino.

La marioneta de la mujer se colocó frente a Deva, juntando sus manos como si fuera a reunir chakra, con el rosario alrededor de esta, Deva por su lado comenzó a hacer varias posiciones de manos **-Shinsetsu: Saisho no Takaramono (Bondad: Primer Tesoro)-** La marioneta levantó el rosario con su mano izquierda, en dirección al ataque que Juugo había lanzado, en ese momento un gran kanji se formó en la punta del rosario 仏 (Buda), el cual comenzó a absorber el ataque de Juugo, sellándolo en una de las cuentas del rosario, la cual cambió de color bronce a rojo.

 **-Ahora es mi turno de atacar-** Dijo Deva, haciendo nuevas posiciones de manos, el elefante humanoide y la mujer se colocaron frente a ella viendo a Juugo que aún estaba en el aire **-Shinsetsu: San-banme no Takaramono (Bondad: Tercer Tesoro)-** El elefante y la mujer comenzaron a brillar, cegando momentáneamente a Juugo.

 **-ESO NO SERVIRÁ DE NADA JAJAJA-** Comenzó a reir de manera descontrolada, cuando de pronto lo que parecía ser una campana de chakra cayó encima de él, lanzándolo al suelo y haciendo un agujero en el trayecto, para posteriormente la campana caer encima de él. La campana también tenía el kanji 仏 (Buda) a los lados.

 **-Ese sello debería detenerte por un tiempo, obtendré la ubicación de Orochimaru de ti-** Deva pensó que la pelea había terminado, cuando de repente el suelo comenzó a temblar, de pronto Juugo sacó una de sus manos por debajo de la tierra, este se había transformado totalmente, teniendo activo el modo Senjutsu **-¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan difícil?**

 **::::::**

Sasuke y Asura no se habían movido de su lugar, ambos se veían fijamente. Asura continuó transformándose, su piel se había tornado totalmente roja, su cabello se volvió color plata al igual que sus tatuajes y marcas. Sus brazos se volvieron de color totalmente negro al igual que sus pies.

 **-Parece que quieres usar todo tu poder para acabar conmigo, es un halago que la Hoja se tome tantas molestias-** Dijo Sasuke sin dejar de ver a su oponente.

 **-Te equivocas-** Le respondió con una voz con un toque demoniaco, sorprendiendo a Sasuke **-Este no es ni el 5% de mi poder, es sólo una transformación que necesito para poder pelear, si no, no es divertido**

 **-Jajaja, no me hagas reír, acabaré contigo antes de que te des cuenta...-** Pero no pudo seguir hablando, porque su cabeza ya estaba contra el suelo dejando un agujero en este **-¿Qué diablos...?**

Asura seguía de pie en su posición. Sasuke se levantó y observó que Asura lanzaba un golpe al aire, de repente sintió el puñetazo en su cara, que lo lanzó hacia un lado. Sasuke volteó a ver a su oponente nuevamente, su Sharingan no fue capaz de ver nada **-¿Qué demonios?, no logró ver a través de tu técnica**

 **-No es ninguna técnica-** Le respondió mientras lanzaba otro golpe al aire, esta vez Sasuke sintió el golpe en el estómago, sacándole el aire **-Al menos no una técnica que tu Sharingan sea capaz de ver-**

Sasuke se levantó del suelo y se lanzó sobre Asura, lanzando un corte con su espada que el ninja de la Hoja detuvo con su mano, como si esta estuviera hecha de acero **-Esta vez te enfrentas a alguien que no puedes derrotar, Sasuke... Itachi no te dejó vivir para esto**

 **-¡Cállate!-** Grito Sasuke mientras daba un salto hacia atrás, haciendo una serie de posiciones de manos **-Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)-** Lanzó un enorme ataque de fuego, pero Asura lanzó 2 puñetazos, de uno dividió la bola de fuego a la mitad, haciendo que esta se dispersara y el otro impactó en la cara de Sasuke, haciéndolo azotar en el suelo nuevamente.

 **-¿Ya comenzaste a desesperarte?-** Le preguntó mientras caminaba en su dirección, lanzando varios golpes al aire, lejos de Sasuke pero impactando igualmente **-Eso es lo que siente esta gente, el miedo que siente por lo que viniste a mostrar, eres una vergüenza para los ninjas de la Hoja**

 **-Por eso no te preocupes-** Levantándose del suelo, emitiendo un aura siniestra **-Destruiré su preciada aldea, ya no tendrán que preocuparse más por eso... ¡Amaterasu!-** Encendiendo el cuerpo de Asura con llamas negras, este último hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor mientras hacía una serie de sellos manuales.

 **-Ikari: Ni-banme no Takaramono (Furia: Segundo Tesoro)-** En ese instante las llamas desaparecieron, y Asura continuó caminando en dirección a Sasuke que lo miraba incrédulo.

 **-No se que clase de demonio seas... pero acabaré contigo en este momento-** De repente el esqueleto del Susanoo comenzó a aparecer, pero en ese instante la rodilla de Asura impactó en el estómago de Sasuke, haciendo que este escupiera sangre y saliera volando algunos metros. El susanoo siguió formándose hasta completar el esqueleto interno, poco a poco comenzó a formar la envoltura externa, formando una ballesta de chakra en sus manos.

 **-Ikari: Go-banme no Takaramono (Furia: Quinto Tesoro)-** De repente un portal se abrió en el cielo por sobre el Susanoo, de repente 2 puños salieron de ese portal. Los puños eran color rojo con aspecto demoniaco, estos eran los puños de un ser de 100 metros de alto. Con las palmas aplastó al Susanoo y posteriormente comenzó a lanzar una serie de golpes, destruyendo el suelo por debajo del Susanoo, mientras que este estaba tendido en el suelo intentando soportar el embate de los puños que lo atacaban.

 **-¡SASUKE-KUN!-** Gritó Karin desde su lugar preocupada, eso hizo que Asura la volteara a ver.

De repente Sasuke salió debajo de la tierra bajo los pies de Asura, con su mano envuelta en chakra eléctrico, se veía bastante golpeado pero confiado con ese sería el golpe final de su parte **-¡Chidori! (Mil Pájaros)-** El tiempo transcurría lentamente, Asura veía a Sasuke con una sonrisa, como si eso era lo que esperaba que pasara, colocó su palma izquierda en dirección a Sasuke, mientras que con la otra hacía el sello de tigre.

 **-Ikari: Betsubetsu no Jutsu (Furia: Jutsu de Separación)-** De repente el espacio entre Sasuke y la palma de Asura comenzó a pulverizarse, si Sasuke seguía avanzando sería tambien hecho pedazos por el Jutsu de Asura, de repente Sasuke desapareció **-Imaginé que esto pasaría...-** Volteó a ver en la dirección donde estaba el Susanoo, el cual ya había desaparecido, al igual que las manos gigantes.

De pie estaba Tobi deteniendo a Sasuke de la mano, este tenía una mueca de dolor como si el Akatsuki estuviera sujetándolo con demasiada fuerza **-Te prohibí hacer estupideces como esta, Sasuke-** Le reprendió Tobi.

 **-¡Suéltame!-** Le gritó Sasuke intentando liberarse del agarre **-Acabaré con ellos, con Naruto y con toda la Hoja-** Tobi lo soltó pero Sasuke no se movió de su lugar.

 **-Aún no puedes pelear contra un usuario de jutsus espacio-tiempo-** Le respondió Tobi, Sasuke lo volteó a ver con dudas, mientras que Tobi no dejaba de ver a Asura **-Lo vi todo, no podías ver sus golpes porque estos viajaban a través del espacio, cada vez que te lanzaba un puñetazo, un portal se abria mandando el golpe hacia otro portal cerca de ti, por eso no podías seguirlo... simplemente tu Sharingan aún no es capaz de ver algo así, ¿o me equivoco?**

 **-Tienes razón... me pregunto si tu estás al mismo nivel-** Asura lanzó un golpe al aire, pero Tobi no lo recibió **-Así que tu también puedes jugar con el espacio**

 **-Aún hay cosas que no sabes... además, el trato con Danzo era que no se meterían en nuestros asuntos, esta es una violación a nuestra alianza-** Le dijo Tobi viendo a Asura con su Sharingan a través de su máscara.

 **-Esa alianza se terminó... y tu rostro sólo me hace enojar-** El vapor comenzó a ser emitido nuevamente desde la piel de Asura **-Acabaré con ustedes dos ahora mismo**

 **-Eso tendrá que esperar... vámonos Sasuke, tengo otra misión para ti-** En ese momento un portal absorbió a Sasuke y a sus compañeros, para posteriormente Tobi comenzar a desaparecer **-Nos veremos pronto...-**

Al ver que desaparecían, poco a poco Asura recobró su forma normal. Hinata y Deva se acercaron a él, la marionetista le entregó su ropa no sin antes notar algunas quemaduras en su cuerpo y ella lo vió preocupada, este se las colocó **-Esperaba al menos capturar a uno para interrogarlo y conseguir la ubicación de Orochimaru por fin... imaginé que era una posibilidad que ese tipo apareciera, maldita sea**

 **-Sabes que no me gusta que digas groserias, ya te he perdonado muchas-** Deva le dió un buen golpe en la cabeza, mientras que Hinata los veía divertida.

 **::::::**

Gaara los estaba esperando en una de las calles principales de la aldea, cuando llegaron los 3, la gente de la aldea comenzó a aplaudir y agradecer la ayuda.

 **-Muchas gracias... por ayudarnos-** Les dijo Gaara ofreciendo su mano, los 3 la aceptaron y lo saludaron.

 **-No podíamos abandonarlos, Gaara-sama-** Respondió Hinata con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en su rostro debido a la emoción del momento.

 **-Si Naruto está vivo... deben encontrarlo, sólo él puede salvarnos de todo esto-** Les dijo. Los 3 lo vieron fijamente y asintieron con la cabeza, sobre todo Hinata que aún no procesaba muy bien la posibilidad de que Naruto aún estuviera vivo, sujeto la llave que llevaba en su cuello, por detrás de su bandana.

 **-** _ **Te encontraré, Naruto-kun-**_ Pensó la chica Hyuga mientras veía el cielo.

 **::::::**

En la guarida de los Akatsuki, se encontraban Konan, Pain, Zetsu y Kisame, además de los recien llegados Tobi y compañía. Sasuke y sus compañeros se veían bastante agotados y golpeados. Karin ayudaba a Sasuke a recuperarse mediante ninjutsu médico.

 **-Cuando te plantee la posibilidad de que el chico Kyubi seguía vivo, era porque creí que por fin habías comprendido la misión de Akatsuki... y que destruirías a la aldea, una vez que nuestro cometido hubiera estado finalizado-** Le dijo Tobi de brazos cruzados, mientras Sasuke lo veía sentado en el suelo.

 **-No me interesa una mierda su misión... yo sólo quiero vengar a Itachi, y matar a Naruto es el primer paso para eso, después iré por Danzo y por el resto de la aldea, si te sigues entrometiendo también estarás en mi lista, Madara-** Le respondió un Sasuke bastante molesto.

 **-Realiza esta misión que tengo para ti... y te daré la ubicación de Naruto-** Le propusó Tobi, viéndolo con su Sharingan a través de su máscara.

 **-No quiero más engaños Madara, si tratas de verme la cara...-** Iba a decir más cosas pero fue interrumpido.

 **-Esta será la última misión... después de todo lograste meter en un Genjutsu a la Mizukage y al Tsuchikage para que estuvieran de nuestro lado... esperaba que hicieras lo mismo con el Kazekage pero te ganó tu ambición... esta vez irás a la aldea de la Nube, necesito que hagas algo muy importante...**

 **::::::**

Habia pasado un día desde que los equipos de Hinata y Shikamaru habían vuelto a la aldea. Kankuro se encontraba en el hospital de la aldea descansando. Habían mantenido todo el asunto de Sasuke en secreto, con el fin de que Danzo no descubriera nada de su plan. Gaara se comprometió ir a la aldea no sólo por su hermano, sino también para tener una audiencia con Shikaku, pues este tenía un plan que sólo Gaara, como Kazekage, podría realizar.

Era media noche, en el cementerio de la aldea se encontraban Shikamaru, Yamato, Kakashi, Shizune, Sakura, Hinata, Asura y Deva. Todos estaban viendo como Asura usaba una pala para cavar un agujero sobre la tumba con el epitafio "Naruto Uzumaki".

 **-Cuando era más joven... jamás pensé en pasar un viernes por la noche saqueando una tumba-** Decía el ninja de la furia mientras seguía cavando **-¿Por qué sólo yo estoy cavando?**

 **-Porque solo hay una pala-** Respondió Sakura desde su lugar, sentada en una tumba.

 **-Además tu aceptaste-** Le dijo Kakashi mientras leía su tan preciado libro Icha Icha: Tactics, mientras recordaba la situación que puso a Asura ahí.

" _ **-Oye Asura, ¿quieres ayudarme a desenterrar un secreto?-**_ _Le preguntó Kakashi muy animado, poco común en él._

 _ **-Eso de descubrir secretos se me da muy bien, me apunto-**_ _Le respondió con su pulgar arriba."_

 **-No pensé que fuera literal-** Dijo para después continuar con su labor **-¿Por qué no usan un Jutsu de Tierra para hacer esto más rápido?**

 **-Porque no queremos llamar la atención-** Respondió Shikamaru viendo las estrellas.

 **-Asura-san... si quiere...yo... yo puedo ayudarle-** Le dijo Hinata un poco nerviosa, el saber si Naruto estaba vivo aún la carcomía por dentro.

 **-Hinata, ¿qué no sabes todas las enfermedades que despiden los cadaveres?, Asura es inmortal, así que déjalo que él lo haga, tu no te preocupes-** Le comentó Deva a la chica Hyuga, con su dedo índice apuntando al cielo, en pose de explicación.

 **-Gracias Deva, menos mal que soy inmortal porque ya me hubieras roto el corazón-** Siguió cavando hasta que la pala chocó con algo **-Creo que ya lo alcancé-** Lanzó la pala fuera del agujero y comenzó a sacar la caja, posteriormente Kakashi y Yamato lo ayudaron a sacarla de ahí.

 **-Bien... no nos emocionemos, aún es posible que todo sea un error... aunque debo admitir que son demasiadas coincidencias-** Kakashi hizo una pausa para verlos a todos **-Bien... aquí vamos**

Kakashi quitó la tapa de la caja y reveló su contenido. Todos vieron dentro y quedaron perplejos por lo que vieron. Dentro había un hombre si, un hombre de piel muy blanca, cabello verde y ojos amarillos, las ropas que originalmente eran de Naruto ahora sólo eran unas telas viejas y rotas, sin duda alguna eso no era Naruto.

 **-Se parece... a ese Akatsuki-** Dijo Shikamaru al ver el cadáver frente a ellos

 **-Ahora me doy cuenta-** Dijo Kakashi analizando el cuerpo con su Sharingan **-El día que trajeron este cadáver, aún con mi Sharingan no pude ver diferencia entre él y Naruto, eran demasiado similares... incluso cuando le pedí a Shizune-san que hiciera una prueba de ADN**

 **-Y así fue-** Respondió Shizune **-Cuando te entregué los resultados el primer día de su entrenamiento... el mismo ADN, el mismo chakra incluso... esto es muy extraño**

 **-Entonces hablamos de un jutsu en extremo avanzado-** Dijo Yamato mientras tocaba el cuerpo **-Puedo sentir restos del Jutsu de Estilo de Madera en él, posiblemente células del primer Hokage**

 **-Entonces... los Akatsuki entregaron un cuerpo para hacernos creer que Naruto estaba muerto... ¿por qué?-** Preguntó Sakura mientras veía el cadáver del Zetsu blanco.

 **-Como nos dijeron aquel día-** Respondió Shikamaru **-Seguramente para hacer creer a Danzo que Naruto ya no se entrometería, y ejecutara su plan de quedarse con la aldea... y para ellos, quizá para quitarnos a nosotros de en medio y buscarlo ellos mismos**

 **-En efecto, la pregunta es...¿aún no lo encuentran?-** Preguntó Deva a los presentes.

 **-Según lo que me dijo Bee-san-** Respondió el ninja Nara **-Aún siente la presencia del zorro de nueve colas, es posible que aún no lo hayan encontrado**

 **-Naruto-kun sigue vivo-** Dijo Hinata con una mirada seria y segura **-Debemos encontrarlo**

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


End file.
